


30 días de AU´s Mystrade

by ADalek, elizabettablack, Hatsherlocked, I_Am_Momo, MiraHerondale, smileinlove, Thomary221B



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - 007, Alternate Universe - Alternative Job, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter, Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - James Bond, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Online Friends, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe - Trans, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternative Universe - Kid, Alternative Universe - Medieval, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 40,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADalek/pseuds/ADalek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/pseuds/elizabettablack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked, https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraHerondale/pseuds/MiraHerondale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entre 7 integrantes del grupo de Mystrade Is Real 4 us de Facebook hemos decidido hacer un mes Mystrade tematico! el tema de este mes es hacer 30 AU (alternative universe) ;)<br/>Cada dia se publicará un pequeño drabble de un AU diferente escrito por una de las integrantes del grupo!<br/>Esperamos que os guste!!^^<br/>Enjoy!! :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. AU Materia oscura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora. Hatsherlocked  
> AU. Materia oscura.  
> Día. 1

Sherlock había estado evadiendo a su hermano durante casi un mes. Esto era inaceptable y pueril por su parte. Su madre estaba acosando a llamadas al pobre Mycroft para que le dijera si su hermano podría acudir a la fiesta de aniversario que sus padres darían en menos de una semana. 

Así que viendo la inevitabilidad del asunto, Mycroft decidió que había llegado el momento de salir de su despacho y buscar a su hermano entre la muchedumbre de Londres. Habría sido como buscar una aguja en un pajar si no fuera porque sabia exactamente donde estaba su hermano pequeño: en la escena de un crimen. Y no cualquier escena del crimen, si no una que estaba siendo investigada por el Detective inspector Gregory Lestrade!   
Mycroft dio un suspiro teatral y se armo de valor para acercarse a al cordón amarillo que delimitaba la escena del crimen. Odiaba esos encuentros.

Sorteó a algunos curiosos que se agolpaban en el cordón casi pisando la cola de un enorme Jaguar Daemon que le dio una mirada mortal. Por no hablar de la señora jubilada con una pequeña tortuga entre las manos con la que chismorreaba sobre el supuesto crimen. Tampoco hablaremos del grupo de adolescentes que alborotaban desde un banco cercano y sus Daemons cambiantes que hablaban aun mas alto que ellos...El populacho... Por eso aborrecía el trabajo de campo! !que cosas tenia que hacer por su hermano!   
-Mycroft, será solo un momento. -Archival, su lince Daemon siempre era un apoyo para el- Respira por la nariz y suelta el aire lentamente por la boca.

 

Mycroft le dio una mirada amenazadora y Archival solo se encogió de hombros como si en realidad le diera igual si su compañero humano fuera a tener un ataque de ansiedad o no.

 

El Enorme Jaguar olfateó el aire hacia ellos y frunció la nariz.

-Sally!! Creo que tienes que venir a ver esto!- El jaguar arrabalero gritó sobre el gentío para hacerse oír.

En ese momento Una mujer de tez morena y cabello negro ensortijado salio corriendo hacia su dirección. Al llegar hizo el mismo gesto de la nariz que el Jaguar.

-Vaya, si no teníamos suficiente con un Holmes...

Mycroft puso su mejor sonrisa falsa como respuesta.

-Siempre es un placer, Sargento Donovan. ¿Me haría el favor de llamar a mi hermano o, en su defecto al Detective Inspector Lestrade?

Tanto la sargento como su Jaguar Daemon se crisparon y le dieron la espalda para entrar en el callejón donde se encontraba la escena del crimen. A los pocos segundos se escuchó un pequeño jaleo y momentos después salió un hombre de cabellos plateados con aspecto cansado y exasperado acompañado de un pastor alemán también de aspecto cansado. Mycroft se tensó nada mas verlo girar la esquina pues sabia lo que pasaría, lo que siempre era una vergüenza y un bochorno para él.

Dio un pequeño toque con su paraguas a Archival para llamar su atención antes de hablar en un susurro.

-Compórtate, por el amor de dios.-Archival le miró sin comprender y aplanó las picudas orejas contra el cráneo.

-Yo siempre me comporto, Mycroft, no se de que estás hablando.- Mycroft solo puso una mueca como si hubiera comido un limón, era imposible intentar hacerle comprender nada a ese lince.

Mycroft pudo ver como al Inspector se le iluminaba la cara nada mas verlo, como si todo el peso de su trabajo desapareciera de su cuerpo. Al gran pastor alemán le paso algo parecido al ver a Archival, sus orejas se levantaron y su cola comenzó a moverse rítmicamente hacia los lados.

Mycroft suspiró internamente, "Ahí vamos" pensó frustrado.

-Señor Holmes! Un placer verle!

-El placer es mio, Inspector.- Se dieron un apretón de manos profesional a modo de saludo.- Lamentablemente tengo que robarle a mi hermano por un tiempo.

Lestrade hizo una mueca de disculpa.

-Me temo que ese callejón no es solo de una dirección, lo lamento.

Mycroft se apretó el puente de la nariz para intentar aliviar la tensión que se acumulaba rápidamente para formar un futuro dolor de cabeza.

-Para aclarar las cosas, ¿Mi hermano ha escapado por el callejón?

-Sip, lo lamento. Ha sido escuchar tu nombre y ha cogido a John y han huido como si fueras la peste.

Cualquier cosa que Mycroft fuera a decir murió en sus labios al notar un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Parecía que algo parecido había sucedido con el inspector porque sus grandes ojos marrones se volvieron mas grandes y oscuros. Ambos hombres se giraron a mirar a sus Daemon, y encontraron la respuesta a sus preguntas. Leo, el pastor alemán de Lestrade estaba sentado moviendo la cola animadamente mientras daba grandes lametones a la cabeza de Archival, mientras el lince se restregaba la cara por el cuello del perro.

-Archival!

-Leo!

Ambos Daemons miraron a sus compañeros humanos parpadeando inocentemente y tomaron una distancia respetable uno del otro.

-Disculpe el comportamiento atroz de Archival, por favor.

-No, no. Perdóname a mi por Leo, este perro viejo nunca suele comportarse así.

-Bien, no hay problema entonces. Creo que debería despedirme ya, usted está ocupado y yo tengo que encontrar a mi escurridizo hermano.

-Puedo... Puedo preguntar para que le busca? Es posible que yo pueda ser de ayuda.

-Me temo que no creo que pueda ayudar en este asunto, Inspector. Mi hermano tiene que acudir a la fiesta de aniversario de mis padres que se celebra la semana que viene. Sherlock ha estado esquivando mis llamadas y visitas por dos semanas, y dios sabe cuanto tiempo las de mi madre. Como comprenderá es un asunto importante para mis padres, y me dolería tener que disculpar la ausencia de mi hermano en un acontecimiento de esta índole.

El inspector se rascó la barbilla con barba de dos días.

-Puede que yo sea de mas ayuda de la que puede imaginar.- La sonrisa maliciosa de dientes enormes le dio a Mycroft mas escalofrío que el de el contacto de sus Daemons.-¿Que tal si chantajeo a Sherlock con casos o su falta de ellos, si no va a la fiesta? 

Mycroft parpadeó desconcertado, algo que no era muy común en él.

-Eso seria maravilloso... No puedo agradec--- En ese momento Mycroft se quedó sin aliento. 

Archival y Leo habían vuelto a tomar contacto totalmente ajenos a todo a su alrededor. Restregaban sus caras felices y Mycroft podía oír un bajo ronroneo proveniente del lince.

-Mycroft...- Mycroft seguía fuera de lugar por todo y cuando se giró a mirar al Inspector este estaba mas cerca de lo que debería. Podía ver sus pupilas dilatadas y su mirada suave como si fuera el centro del universo.

-Gregory...- Mycroft sabia lo que estaba pasando, lo había notado siempre, desde que Archival y Leo hicieron contacto por primera vez, pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

Lestrade levantó una mano y la posó en medio del pecho de Mycroft.

-Quiero que vengas a cenar a mi casa hoy.- No era una petición o una pregunta y Mycroft solo pudo poner su mano sobre la del inspector y presionarla mas fuerte contra su pecho donde su corazón golpeaba desenfrenada mente.

-¿eso es un si?- Mycroft asintió sin dejar de mirar asombrado como todo puede cambiar un un segundo. Lestrade le regalo una feliz sonrisa de dientes adorables y sus ojos chocolate brillaron como los de un niño en navidad.- Perfecto. Ven a recogernos en dos horas, habremos terminado aquí.

-Te veo luego, Gregory.- Se apartó del calor agradable de la mano de Lestrade y Archival se alejó de Leo con un ultimo roce de hocicos.

Mycroft y Archival entraron en el gran coche negro que les esperaba. Todo era como andar por un sueño.

Una hora después recibió un mensaje de su hermano confirmando su asistencia y la de John a la fiesta de compromiso (tendría que decirle a su madre que sumara uno mas, pues nadie pensaba que John asistiría). 

Dos horas mas tarde estaba sentado en su coche, con su Inspector y sus Daemons de camino al piso de Lestrade.

3 horas mas tarde estaban teniendo una cena ligera en el salón poco amueblado del inspector mientras sus Daemons descansaban juntos en la cama de perro que había junto el sofá.

5 horas mas tarde, Mycroft dormía acurrucado en los brazos de Gregory mientras este le abrazaba firmemente y enterraba su cara en el cabello de Mycroft aun húmedo por la ducha. Archival y Leo dormían a los pies de la cama casi uno encima del otro.

En la habitación solo se escuchaban tranquilos sonidos de respiración y un suave ronroneo.

Definitivamente tendría que llamar a su madre y decirle que sumara no uno, sino dos mas para la fiesta de compromiso.

 


	2. AU Omegaverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: TomLiKailitz  
> AU: Omegaverse  
> Dia: 2  
> Advertencias! Angustia, Drama.

Puede notar que miente, ¿cómo no podría notarlo? Su rostro gritaba mentiras y sus labios se encargaban de entregarlas, sus ojos no apartan la vista al suelo. Es un signo de los mentirosos, y su nerviosismo es palpable. 

Pero su parte racional lo sabe, más su parte animal se lo está creyendo. 

Su omega está rasguñando su interior, llorando al sentirse menos, inservible. Y tiene que morderse los labios para acallar algún hipido. 

Por el amor de Dios, es Mycroft Holmes. No va a llorar por aquel Alfa. Ni loco, ni siquiera por asomo. ¿Acaso no fue criado para ser más eficiente que un Alfa? 

Un Alfa como Gregory Lestrade, no haría caer sus defensas. 

—Te amo, así que no miento. Mycroft, no miento. Créeme, yo no me acosté con aquella beta —menciona desesperado. 

Pero miente, su razón se lo dice. Es lógico. Muy lógico. 

—Mientes —El mayor de los Holmes suelta. 

—¡No! ¿De qué me serviría mentir? 

—De mucho, no quieres quedar como un hombre infiel ante los ojos de tus subordinados. Lestrade, ¿acaso no pensó en algún momento las palabras, que tanto jactaba? 

—¡Deja de hablarme así! Y, no. No lo olvide —su voz es alta, característica de un Alfa, si usara su voz alta tendría a muchas omegas rendidas en el suelo, pero destesta usarla. 

—¡Claro que sí! —Mycroft pronuncia con rabia— ¡¿Dónde diablos metiste tus principios?! ¡¿Dónde está la igualdad de razas, de la que hablabas?! ¡Dímelo! 

—¡Aquí! Siguen aquí Myc. 

—No, no me llames así. No me llames así, no después de acostarte con esa desdeñable beta. Largo de aquí. ¡Vete de mi casa! 

—¡No! Es mi casa también, mi hogar, nuestro hogar —resiste el mando del mayor Holmes.

—Dejo de serlo, debiste pensar antes. Debiste pensar en Amy, y... En mí... 

Pero Mycroft es sólo un Omega, uno que ya no resistió el engaño de su Alfa, su facción animal le dominó, como la salada agua que recorría sus mejillas. 

¿Hace cuánto no lloraba? Creo, creo que fue aquella vez que casi pierde a su hermano menor. Sherlock, su rizado niño casi muere por una sobredosis. Aquella vez, fue desesperación total y perdió los estribos mandando todo a la mismísima mierda. Tenía que salvarlo y juraría que nadie lo lastimaría más. Ahora, su hermano esta salvaguardado por John, dejó en manos de aquel doctor a su hermano, al pequeño Omega que enseñó a defenderse, le dejó en manos del único Alfa que aceptaba su detective asesor hermano. 

—No, no Mycroft. Yo pienso en ustedes dos. Siempre, son mi vida —toma de las mejillas al pelirrojo y así limpiarle las lágrimas.

—No te creo. Vete... Por favor.  
—No... No me hagas esto —decreta el de cabellos grisáceos. 

—No, tú, no me hagas esto. No nos hagas esto —sus brazos protegen su pequeña barriga, tratando de proteger a su niña. Protegiéndola del insufrible mundo. 

¿Su niña vendría a un mundo donde no tendrá un padre? ¿Vendrá a un mundo donde si eres Omega de inmediato eres carne fresca? ¿Dónde tenías que demostrar virilidad si eres Alfa? ¿Qué pasaba con aquellos que se revelaban por su naturaleza? ¿Los que querían un mundo donde alfas, betas y omegas sean tratado por igual? 

—Te lo ruego Mycroft. 

—Suéltame y vete —se desata de sus brazos y lo empuja— Déjame. No regreses, si lo haces, juro que te mato. 

—No, no puedo alejarme de ti. Te he mordido y... —no termina la frase.

—Sobreviviré. Voy a sobrevivir sin ti, esta jodida marca no me hará vulnerable así que, vete. Porque está marca no me matará, soy humano y no sucumbiré ante mi Omega, ¿sabes por qué? —inquiere— Porque tendré a Amy, haré todo por ella y estaré vivo por ella, no por ti. 

—¿Entonces, es el final? 

—El que tú le pusiste. 

Mycroft cerró la puerta y el último vestigio de un amor se rompió. No hubo negociación, no hubo un trato. Sólo hubo el movimiento de un puñal siendo usado. 

Caminó hacia el sofá de refinados acabados y se dejó caer. Poniendo su mente en blanco, sólo respirando y calmando la tribulación que lo embargaba. 

—Eres tú...

Después de un tiempo vagando en la intrépida Londres, Lestrade se sienta en un banco. Tiene frío y le duele la cabeza. Y en algún lado de su ser siente una opresión aplastante. No sabe si es suya o la de su omega. 

¿Su Omega?

Bajo los estatus hecho por ellos, lo seguía siendo. Ahora no sabría decir en qué terminaron. 

Y reír no está demás, reír de su propia fatalidad, esa la que siempre le ocurre con todas sus relaciones. Pensaba que está era diferente, única e inigualable. 

Acabo siendo lo mismo. Ahora por su culpa. 

Era obvio que no le iba a creer la mentira, ¿pero qué le quedaba? ¿Decirle que lo timaron iba ser suficiente? Creo que iba ser peor. 

Su abrigo no es suficiente y el vaho de su boca se nota más, quedarse aquí no es la opción. Tiene que buscar asilo. 

Sentirse vacío lo está sucumbiendo. 

Su Alfa esta rasgando su garganta tan fuerte, que no hay forma de calmarle, pidiendo estar con su Omega, le quiere cerca. Tan cerca. 

Quiere dividir el espacio de la lejanía, y piensa quien inventó eso tenía miedo de estar cerca. Alguien absurdo y miedoso. 

—Cerca... 

Como si el tiempo se pusiera de acuerdo con los amantes, esta llorando muy fuerte. Para así quizá poder enjuagar sus lágrimas. Consolar un poco, llevarse por las alcantarillas sus recuerdos, arrastra con el viento los sentimientos. Evitar juntarlos hasta sanarlos. 

¿La naturaleza y el tiempo podría tenerlos a salvo y cuidarlos? 

Las paredes construidas con cimientos reforzados caen como naipes y las heridas han quedado expuestas, y se ven a los ojos. ¿Quién podría ser el cazador y el cazado? 

Alfa y Omega no hacen más que llorar y gruñir, quieren matarse y amarse, no quieren tomar el primer bloque y, construir o reparar lo que han derrumbado. 

Deciden ir por el lado contrario dejando en medio fruto de lo que desataron. ¿Qué podía hacer tan indefensa criatura por ellos? 

Sólo rogar si en un año vuelven a ser los mismos, perdonarse y amarse. Dejar atrás todo y aclarar la verdad, así que, sólo queda rogar y sobrevivir.


	3. AU DISTOPÍA FUTURISTA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autora: smileinlove  
> AU: Futurista  
> Día: 3

_Reino Unido ha caído. La república se ha establecido. ¡Larga vida a la República!_

El Imperio Español no cayó, salió a flote tras la supervivencia de Los últimos de Filipinas. Ellos, armados de valor, transmitieron a la gente de a pie que no hacía falta ser muchos para ganar una guerra. Años más tarde, las Islas Británicas cedieron ante el poder de una España fuerte y orgullosa de sí misma, desde Gibraltar hasta el norte de Escocia.

De eso hace ya más de quinientos años, con sus consecuentes cambios y adaptaciones de la cultura popular y las costumbres. Ese hecho puede verse fácilmente en los nombres.

Mycroft para sus más allegados, su nombre completo al nacer fue Mycroft Antonio de Todos los Santos, aunque él siempre lo rehusara y escribiera en todos lados como A. S. No fue ésa la reacción de Greg, que aceptó su nombre desde el primer momento: José Gregorio. Quizá porque su apellido, Lestrade, era mejor visto que Holmes, familia tradicional de caciquería y malas prácticas.

Sin embargo, eso era parte del pasado y ahora la familia Holmes vivía con una economía cercana al resto de la ciudadanía. Los años gloriosos de la monarquía pasaron a ser historia en el museo y había que adaptarse a los nuevos tiempos.

Mycroft recogió el vuelacoche del taller para ir a ver a Greg a su trabajo. Era tiempo de crisis, de nuevo, y las horas de empleo habían menguado para todo el mundo. Mycroft trabajaba en un banco de 9 a 14 y Greg en una comisaría de barrio haciendo carnés en el mismo horario. Era una estabilidad que habían estado buscando desde que llevaban unos años de relación para poder tener niños y pasar tiempo con ellos y, tras muchos movimientos de turnos, podrían lograrlo.

Todo eso era la teoría pero, con la crisis económica que no llegaba nunca a su fin, sus sueldos no les permitían ni siquiera unas vacaciones largas más allá de los Pirineos. Una suerte que muchas otras personas no tenían, no llegando a fin de mes o incluso viviendo en la calle.

Lo único bueno que tenía la situación es que había menos atascos porque la gente no podía comprarse vuelacoches e iban en vuelabicicletas o caminando debajo de ellas por los parques de la ciudad. Mycroft podía ver cómo los niños jugaban en la orilla del Parque Escondido y los caballos galopaban a pocos metros sin inmutarse. Deseaba poder estar ahí abajo con su marido y su futuro hijo, si alguna vez llegaban los papeles de la adopción.

Pensó entonces en cómo habría sido la vida antes de todo aquello, de los vuelacoches, las jornadas laborales hasta las 14 horas y los aparcamientos en altura y, cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba en su garaje por el piloto automático del vuelacoche último modelo que le había costado el sueldo de dos años a plazos. Greg, en cambio, prefería gastarse ese dinero en Cerveza Frío Polar de importación antártica, aunque fuera la más cara y con ella se acabaran sus caprichos.

Allí estaba, esperando a Mycroft en la sala de espera de la comisaría con un dónut de chocolate en una mano y un café con leche en la otra. Su cara rebosaba felicidad además de cansancio. Mycroft llegó agitado por la cinta mecánica, demasiado lenta para las ganas que tenía de estar con su amado.

Lestrade apuró entonces el café y se comió la mitad del dónut de un bocado para limpiarse las manos antes de abrazar a Mycroft, o se quedaría sin ellas si le manchaba el traje. Mycroft no esperaba un abrazo tan largo, tan anhelante... sólo llevaban unas horas sin verse. Algo debía ser importante para tal comportamiento y él no caía en la cuenta.

Cuando se separaron, Greg le tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta su despacho, cerrando la puerta con sigilo.

—Greg, tengo demasiada hambre para hacer el amor.

—No es eso —rio éste— es sólo un segundo—. Abrió un cajón del escritorio y rebuscó en él hasta que encontró una carpeta con un gran TOP SECRET en la tapa. Se la pasó a Mycroft y se sentó de golpe soltando todo el aire acumulado.

Mycroft la abrió mirando de soslayo y con el rostro muy serio. No entendía a qué venía tanta felicidad si aquello era un caso confidencial. Cuando leyó la primera línea entendió todo lo demás, incluso que Greg tomara más dónuts y café que de costumbre.

—Martha Isabel Holmes Lestrade. Los dos apellidos —sonrió Mycroft cuando vio el nombre—. Greg se levantó para abrazarle de nuevo, con un dónuts que había sacado de algún cajón y que mantenía lejos de la chaqueta.

—Nuestra hija —la felicidad podía sentirse entre el poco espacio que había entre ellos, sonrientes, tan cerca que podrían besarse sin ni siquiera intentarlo. Mycroft cerró el contacto, los ojos, los brazos alrededor de su cintura... Dejando escapar un jadeo más alto de la cuenta, haciéndole ruborizar sin que nadie le estuviera mirando con los ojos abiertos. Lestrade disfrutaba del momento, del calor humano, del olor a dulce y perfume afrutado.

—Greg.

—Sí.

—Como me manches me divorcio.

—Lo sé.


	4. Au Kid!Lock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autora. I_am_Momo  
> AU. Kid!Lock  
> Día. 4

Eloise Lestrade se levantó esa mañana temprano e hizo el desayuno favorito de su único hijo. Hoy era un día importante ya que empezaba las clases en un nuevo colegio, uno de los más caros de la ciudad y es que tras haber ganado un buen premio de lotería, guardó gran parte del dinero para que Greg tuviera la mejor educación posible.

Incluso se habían mudado a un barrio más seguro que del que provenían.

El niño bajó y bostezó sonoramente mientras se sentaba en su silla. La mujer sonrió y se acercó a darle un beso en la frente. El chico sonrió.

—¿Estás nervioso? —preguntó la mujer dejándole la leche frente a él.

—Mucho —dijo Greg en voz baja —. Pero estoy emocionado _,_ quiero saber cómo son esos chavales _._

La mujer sonrió y le despeinó.

—Desayuna rápido, hay que ducharse y ponerse el uniforme —le dijo animada.

Greg gruñó y le hizo caso. Hora y media más tarde salían de casa rumbo al colegio.

—¿Les gustará el fútbol? ¿O el pilla-pilla? —preguntó viendo como la fachada del colegio se acercaba —. ¿Y el poli-ladrón? Yo quiero ser poli…

—Estoy seguro de que querrán jugar contigo, tu solo se paciente ¿vale? ¡Y sonríe! Seguro que así te llevas a todas las niñas guapas!

—¡Mamá! ¡No digas eso! ¡Solo tengo ocho años! —exclamó.

La mujer rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Estaré aquí cuando salgas, muchas suerte hijo —le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Greg bajó del coche y tomó aire antes de entrar. El día de antes ya había estado en el centro y le habían dicho dónde estaba el aula al que tenía que presentarse. Fue hasta allí con paso decidido y esperó nervioso en la puerta a que el aula se llenara.

Un hueco quedó libre al fondo en la segunda fila así que se sentó allí y miró atentamente la mesa. Notaba las miradas de los demás pero intentó no mirarles, se sentía algo cohibido al fin de cuentas.

Cuando la profesora entró, todos los alumnos miraron hacia delante y Greg también, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Chicos y chicas, ¡este año tenemos un nuevo alumno! —dijo sonriente —. ¿Quieres presentarte? —preguntó señalándole.

Greg sonrió y se levantó, frotándose el brazo algo nervioso.

—Pues yo… Me llamo Greg, antes vivía en Stockwell pero ahora vivo en el este, con mi mamá y mi pez Fido —explicó sonriente.

Algunos alumnos rieron en voz baja, Greg sonrió un poco.

—¿Te gustan los deportes Greg? —preguntó la profesora.

—Sí, me gusta mucho el fútbol y el criquet —explicó —. Soy un máquina.

 —Seguro que haces buenas migas con Anderson y Scott, ellos están en el equipo del colegio. Espero que te apuntes —le dijo sonriendo.

Greg sonrió también y se sentó. La profesora comenzó pronto a explicar lo que harían ese año y demás, así que Greg abrió su cuaderno y comenzó a tomar notas.

Un par de horas más tarde, la alarma para el recreo sonó y todos salieron al patio. Greg se adelantó y se colocó entre Anderson y Scott.

—¿Vais a jugar al fútbol ahora? —preguntó animado.

Scott miró a su amigo algo extrañado y fue este quien respondió.

—Sí.

—¿Puedo jugar yo? —preguntó Greg entusiasmado.

—No —dijo Scott secamente antes de salir corriendo seguido de su amigo.

Greg se quedó parado en mitad del pasillo, algo cortado. Suspiró y abrió su bocadillo. Quizás había sido demasiado brusco, casi se había abalanzado sobre ellos.

Cuando estuvo en el patio, vio que unos chicos que no eran de su clase estaban jugando al balón, así que corrió hacia ellos.

—¿Puedo jugar? —preguntó entusiasmado —. ¡Soy muy buen delantero!

El grupo se paró en seco y uno de los chicos rió.

—¡Lárgate macarra! —exclamó.

Greg le miró sin entender.

—Yo no soy…. —empezó.

—¡Que te largues macarra! —repitió uno apartándole de un empujón.

Greg le miró apenado, se dio la vuelta y se fue en silencio.

—No soy un macarra… —dijo para sí —. No lo soy.

Dio un mordisco a su bocadillo y buscó en el patio alguien con quien jugar, desesperado por tener a algún amigo en aquel sitio en el que ya sabía que no encajaba.

Las chicas estaban jugando a la comba y él era muy ágil en eso, así que decidió acercarse. Quizás ellas tuvieran más tacto.

—Hola… —saludó.

Las chicas ni le hicieron caso y siguieron saltando.

—Me llamo Greg estoy en 3-B… —empezó a explicar.

La niña que estaba saltaba se paró en seco y le miró.

—¡Deja de molestarnos o se lo diremos a la profesora! —exclamó.

—Pero si yo no estaba…

Se paró en seco al ver que la niña tomaba aire para empezar a gritar y se apartó, se fue a un rincón del patio y miró el suelo apenado. Él no era un macarra, y había sido amable, o sabía porque los demás eran malos con él.

Nunca le había pasado eso. Ni tan siquiera le gustaba ese colegio, solo quería ver a su mamá feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

En algún momento se echó a llorar abrazándose a sus piernas, escuchó un murmullo al su alrededor y luego alguien riéndose. Unos minutos después, una sombra le tapó.

—Déjame… —le dijo Greg en un susurro sin parar de llorar.

—Eres el nuevo, Gregory Lestrade —le dijo una voz.

El niño levantó la cabeza y vio como un niño pelirrojo y alto para su edad le miraba fijamente. Le sonaba de clase, es más, estaba sentado a su lado pero siempre estaba o mirando a la profesora o por la ventana.

—¿Qué quieres…? —preguntó.

—Tu padre se marchó hace unos años y tu madre ha estado buscándose la vida como ha podido. Vienes de un barrio pobre y seguramente tu colegio es de los peores educativamente hablando. Hace poco tu madre ganó un dinero en alguna lotería o herencia y te ha matriculado aquí unos cuantos años. Y si leyeras, adquirirías un rico vocabulario y la gente no se reiría de ti.

El muchacho se dispuso a irse pero Greg lo cogió y le cogió de la manga del jersey.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Eres mago? —preguntó sorprendido.

—No digas tonterías, eso no existe. Lo sé porque te he mirado.

Greg le miró en silencio pero asintió.

—¿Quieres jugar conmigo? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Yo solo juego a cosas intelectuales.

—Yo… Yo sé jugar al ajedrez —se explicó Greg.

El chico le miró alzando una ceja.

—Te ganaré seguro, vamos —dijo haciéndole un gesto.

Greg sonrió enormemente y se apresuró a seguirle.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó.

—Mycroft, Mycroft Holmes —respondió el chico pelirrojo antes de extender su mano.

Greg la apretó con fuerza y le siguió hasta las mesas, sin saber que ese chico sería su mejor amigo para siempre.


	5. AU Doctor Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: ADalek  
> AU: Doctor Who  
> Dia: 5  
> Advertencias: Ninguna.  
> Resumen: Mycroft pide ayuda al Doctor para evitar una crisis inter-especies.

El sonido repetitivo que se oía de fondo le estaba volviendo loco, ya había revisado todas las palancas, luces y controles que podrían sonar y no encontraba el origen del sonido.

“¿Qué te pasa Sexy?” pensó acariciando el panel central de la Tardis. A veces y sólo a veces deseaba no haber tirado el manual de instrucciones al corazón de aquella supernova en un acto de frustración. Su mente le recordó por un momento a River, ella sabría que hacer, ella siempre sabía manejar la TARDIS. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar el recuerdo. No era momento de ponerse triste. La TARDIS le estaba diciendo algo y no sabía qué era.

El maldito sonido no le dejaba pensar, era malditamente repetitivo, casi como un teléfono que no para de sonar…

― ¡Teléfono! ―gritó dirigiéndose a la puerta. Al abrirla podía verse una hermosa vista de un sistema solar que poco tenía que ver con el de La Tierra, pero el Doctor ignoró las vistas para asomarse por la puerta y descolgar el teléfono, a fin de cuentas era una cabina telefónica de la policía, por supuesto que tenía un teléfono. ― ¿Diga? ¡Al habla el Doctor!

― Buenas tardes, ― dijo una voz femenina al otro lado. ― Soy Anthea, le hablo en nombre del Gobierno Británico.

― ¿Qué gobierno?

― El Británico. ― Volvió a repetir la mujer.

― Sí, sí… pero, ¿qué gobierno británico?

― Eh… ― La mujer no supo qué responder ante esa pregunta.

― No importa, ya voy yo hasta allí, ¡no cuelgue para que pueda seguir la señal! ― dijo soltando el auricular que quedó flotando fuera de la nave por la falta de gravedad. ― Aunque a llamada no te va a salir barata…. ― murmuró para si mismo mientras corría alrededor del panel de control de la nave pulsando botones en lo que a simple vista parecía al azar.

Un extraño sonido inundó el elegante despacho de Mycroft, como si una máquina chirriante se quedara sin respiración, aunque esa descripción no tuviera mucho sentido. Era un sonido que la primera vez lo había asustado, pero con el tiempo el hombre al que llamaban “El Gobierno Británico” ya estaba más que acostumbrado.

― Doctor, un placer verle de nuevo, aunque con un nuevo aspecto, por lo que veo. Lamento que tenga que ser en estas circunstancias. Tengo malas noticias y necesito su ayuda.

― ¿Por qué siempre me llamáis si hay problemas? Nunca me llama nadie porque han organizado una fiesta…

Mycroft era un hombre serio y había aprendido con el tiempo a ignorar algunos comentarios del Doctor en pos de conseguir que el trabajo se hiciera sin necesidad de perder su salud mental en el proceso.

― Es por un Zygon, ha habido un asesinato y la policía cree tener encerrado al culpable cuando en realidad tiene a un Zygon que tuvo la mala suerte de imitar el aspecto del hombre equivocado.

― ¡Vaya! ― dijo con algo de sorna el Doctor, ― ¿Necesitas mi ayuda con eso? Creo que el “Gobierno Británico” está perdiendo influencias.

― Por supuesto que puedo ocuparme de un asunto como este, ― respondió indignado ― pero fue usted quien dijo que le avisáramos de cualquier incidente con los Zygon tras el problema que casi provoca la extinción de ambas especies. Además esta persona en concreto es el hijo de gobernante muy influyente que podría causar un nuevo enfrentamiento.

― ¡Spoilers! ¡Spoilers! ¡No quiero saber más, eso aún no ha pasado en mi línea temporal!

El plan era sencillo. Mycroft en persona iría al New Scotland Yard donde pediría ver al prisionero, allí entretendría al detective que lo acompañaría mientras el Doctor hacía su trabajo sacando al Zygon de allí sin problemas.

Mycroft prefería encargarse él mismo de este asunto sin delegar en nadie. Tenía muy claro quién era esa persona del New Scotland Yard a quien quería entretener. Siempre se alegraba de tener una excusa para ver al atractivo inspector amigo de su hermano.

Todo parecía estar saliendo según lo previsto, una vez en el edificio del NSY Mycroft fue directo hacia el despacho de Gregory Lestrade a quien pidió que le llevara a ver al sospechoso en cuestión. Greg acostumbrado a que Mycroft se presentase allí con una autoridad absoluta del más alto nivel no puso ninguna pega. 

Una vez en las celdas es cuando llegaba el momento clave en el que Mycroft debía entretener la Lestrade mientras el Doctor se colaba.

Greg sabía que algo raro pasaba con Mycroft, no entendía lo que era, pero actuaba raro. Bueno, raro para ser Mycroft. Él era un hombre conciso, que usaba las palabras justas para expresar sus deseos, los cuales solían ser órdenes veladas, pero hoy no era así. Le estaba hablando de cosas triviales, dándole conversación, y además se le veía nervioso.

Fue entonces cuando se le encendió una luz a Greg. ¿El calmado hombre de hielo nervioso? Mycroft no estaría intentando… ¿ligar con él? La idea no desagradó para nada al inspector, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Consideraba a Mycroft Holmes un hombre tremendamente atractivo, con su pelo pelirrojo, sus pecas y sus elegantes trajes.

Tan sólo la idea de que Mycroft pudiera estar interesado fue lo único necesario para que Greg pusiera en acción su “modo ligue”, el cual, todo sea dicho, había sido bastante exitoso en su época joven. Desde su matrimonio y posterior divorcio no lo había vuelto a poner a prueba, pero si el hecho de tener al atractivo Mycroft Holmes entre él y la pared sonrojado y con la respiración entrecortada era algún indicio, podía decirse que no había perdido demasiada práctica.

― Entonces, ¿qué me dices? Te apetece que esta noche tú y yo vayamos a tomar algo? ― le preguntó Greg a Mycroft con la esperanza de una respuesta afirmativa.

― Yo… no soy muy de salir por ahí… En realidad soy una persona bastante aburrida. ― Mycroft no sabía cómo había llegado al punto de tener a Greg inclinado sobre él, no es que la situación le desagradese tampoco, pero sí le sorprendía. Había querido participar en el plan del Doctor con la esperanza de pasar un rato con el sexy detective inspector, pero jamás pensó que eso pudiese acabar en una situación así.

Él no era una persona acostumbrada a esto, sus relaciones personales se limitaban a discutir con su hermano, negociar con John para que hiciese de intermediario entre Sherlock y él, y felicitar a Anthea por su cumpleaños. Lo cierto es que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la petición de un hombre como Gregory Lestrade.

― Vamos, Mycroft, ― insistió Greg casi susurrándole al oído. ― Iremos a un sitio tranquilo donde podamos hablar sin interrup…

La frase del detective se vió cortada por un ruido a su espalda, donde al girarse vio al Doctor recogiendo del suelo su destornillador sónico, el cual había tirado por ir jugando con él mientras intentaba escabullirse “silenciosamente” con el Zygon inocente. Mycroft no sabía cómo había confiado en alguien tan irresponsable como lo era el Doctor para un trabajo así.

― ¿Ups? ― tuvo el descaro de decir, encima. Mycroft se llevó una mano a la cabeza en desesperación mientras pensaba que por muchas regeneraciones que tuvieran los Señores del Tiempo no entendía cómo a este no se le habían acabado hacía ya mucho. ― Siento la interrupción, chicos ― añadió como si nada. ― Mi amigo y yo ya nos vamos, que no queremos molestar, eh. Un placer volver a verte, Greg.

― ¿Doc? ― dijo Greg sorprendido.

― ¿Conoces al Doctor? ― le preguntó Mycroft incrédulo.

― ¡Claro! ― se adelantó a contestar el Doctor. ― Greg y yo nos conocemos desde hace muchísimos años.

― ¡Ey! ― protestó indignado Greg por la implicación.― Habla por ti viejo, que me haces parecer un anciano hablando de “muchísimos años”. Puede que hayan pasado muchísimos para ti, pero no son tantos para mi.

― Sí, sí, puede ser… A veces pierdo un poco el sentido de la orientación temporal. Este “jovencito”, ― dijo con algo de sorna, ― me acompañó durante un tiempo.

― Espera… ¿Has entrado en su TARDIS? ― preguntó molesto Mycroft.

― Sí, claro… ― le respondió Greg.

― ¡Maldita sea, Doctor! ¿Dejas entrar en esa maldita nave tuya a cualquiera menos a mi? ¿Cuántas veces te he llegado hasta a suplicar que me dejes verla por dentro y siempre me pones alguna pega?

― Ya… Esto… Aquí mi amigo y yo teníamos que irnos y… ― dijo al mismo tiempo que tiraba del brazo del Zygon que acababa de sacar de la celda, que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando ahí, pero, ey, le estaban sacando de la cárcel y para él eso era suficiente.

― ¡Doctor, no huyas! ― le gritó Mycroft enfadado mientras el Doctor intentaba salir de allí.

― Vamos, no te pongas así. ― contestó el Doctor intentando poner un tono conciliador. ― Sabes perfectamente por qué no puedo dejaros entrar ni a ti ni a tu hermano. El mundo no está preparado para que el cerebro de un Holmes desentrañe la tecnología que se guarda dentro de la TARDIS, sois demasiado inteligentes y a saber lo que traeríais a este tiempo con sólo echar un vistazo dentro.

― Sabes que yo no haría nada malo… ― protestó Mycroft.

― ¿A caso quieres hacerme creer que no usarías todo lo que tienes a tu alcance, incluso lo que descubrieras dentro de la TARDIS, ni para porteger a Inglaterra?

― ¡Humpf! ― bufó ante esa pregunta, pues no podía negarle al Doctor que si lo necesitase usaría cualquier cosa que puediera para acabar con un posible enemigo.

― Si eso es todo ― dijo el Doctor sabiendo que había ganado la discusión, ― aquí mi nuevo amigo y yo nos vamos a buscarle un nuevo cuerpo que copiar que no esté tan buscado por la ley. ¡Hasta la vista!

― Maldito sea ese loco y maldita su maldita cabina azul… ― dijo Mycroft para si mismo.

Greg aún estaba sorprendido por el intercambio de palabras entre esos dos, aunque no podía negar que el Doctor tenía razón al decir que los Holmes eran demasiado inteligentes como para tener ese tipo de tecnología a su alcance. Sentiría pena por los enemigos de Mycroft si tuviese acceso a algunas de las cosas que vió mientras viajaba con el Doctor, pero más miedo aún le daba lo que le podía pasar al mundo entero si Sherlock tuviese acceso. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensarlo, así que decidió que ahora mismo tenía cosas más interesantes en las que pensar con el hombre frente a él, que en un posible mundo apocalíptico por culpa de su hermano.

― Entonces, ¿esa cita que aceptaste tener conmigo era en serio o sólo era para distraerme meintras sacabas a ese tipo de aquí, delante de mis propias narices?

― No usaría una cita para distraer a nadie, Gregory, no me parece un método muy efectivo de distracción, ya te dije que no soy una persona entretenida, y que conste que aún no he aceptado nada.

― ¿Ese “aún” implica que sí lo vas a hacer? Vamos… Además, al menos me debes una explicación de por qué he dejado irse a un sospechoso de asesinato. Quiero creer que si tú y el Doctor estáis implicados el hombre es inocente y no me habéis hecho liberar a un hombre culpable.

― Por supuesto que es inocente, Gregory, no seas ridículo. Creo que sí voy a tener que aceptar esa cita tuya, ― dijo fingiendo resignación pero escapándosele una media sonrisa. ― Yo también quiero saber un par de cosas sobre ese viaje tuyo con el Doctor.

― ¡Perfecto! Esta noche a las 8 tú y yo vamos a darnos… unas cuantas explicaciones el uno al otro, ― dijo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a Mycroft para besarle en los labios. Fue un beso corto, pues no era el lugar más adecuado para hacerle al otro todo lo que su imaginación le estaba sugiriendo, pero no le preocupaba, esta noche ya tendría oportunidad de poner en práctica alguna de esas ideas.

Mientras salían de allí caminando el uno junto al otro más cerca de lo que lo habían hecho cuando entraron Mycroft le preguntó:

― Entonces, ¿hace mucho que viajaste con él?

― ¿Recuerdas los 15 días de vacaciones que me tomé antes de que me mandaras a cuidar de tu hermano en Baskerville

― Ahá. ― le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

― Pues para mi fueron 7 meses….


	6. AU Historical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autora: MiraHerondale  
> AU: Historical  
> Día: 6  
> Advertencias: angst (happy ending)

La suave tela de la túnica limpia acarició su piel mientras la ropa caía a su alrededor, cubriéndole. El sol entraba por las ventanas, las cortinas de hilo meciéndose en la brisa. Era uno de esos momentos en los que uno querría cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del calor, pero él tenía otras cosas que apreciar, y para eso necesitaba tener los ojos abiertos.

—Joven Myron. Vuestra madre quiere que os diga que desea veros esta mañana. Está rezando a los Lares en el templo.

Myron asintió, sin apartar la vista, e hizo un gesto con la mano para que Philip, el esclavo de su madre, se retirara.

—No deberías menospreciar a tu madre así, My.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando notó las manos en la parte baja de su espalda, colocando la tira de eslabones de oro en su lugar, ciñendo las ropas a su cuerpo.

—Ella lo ha pedido. Soy el dueño de la casa y, por lo tanto, dueño de mis decisiones. Si deseo o no liberar a mis esclavos es cosa mía.

Unos labios suaves se posaron sobre los suyos, y rozó con la punta de la lengua la pequeña línea rugosa que los cruzaba. La cicatriz llevaba marcando esa piel más tiempo de lo que Myron podía saber, pero siempre que podía la besaba. El cinturón se ciñó repentinamente sobre su estómago y se rió.

—Eres un poquito agresivo, ¿no crees? —bromeó, con una sonrisa tironeando de sus labios mientras se perdía en esos ojos oscuros.

—Si eso te molesta, haz algo al respecto, "dueño de la casa".

Sonrió ante la mueca divertida del joven esclavo, sus cabellos morenos moviéndose al aire. Aún podía recordar el día que lo compró en el mercado de esclavos a un mercader romano. Por lo que el chico le contó más tarde, su padre había sido comprado y convertido en gladiador en la misma Roma. A menudo agradecía a los dioses que le hubieran permitido conocerle y tenerle a su lado. Para él, Gregory había sido la respuesta a todas sus plegarias. Y él iba a liberarle y a convertirle en su compañero.

Se inclinó para besarle, posando las manos en su cintura, acariciando la forma de sus caderas estrechas bajo la suave tela de su túnica de esclavo. Las ropas eran mucho más distinguidas que las de cualquier otro en la ciudad, incluso más que las del resto de los esclavos de la casa. La ropa descendía desde sus hombros hasta las rodillas, y una franja dorada en el cuello y las costuras reflejaba el estatus al que pertenecía. En su brazo lucía un brazalete de oro, adquirido en uno de los mercados en las fiestas de la ciudad.

—Si madre no acepta tu liberación, nos iremos de la ciudad. Esta noche. Empezaremos una nueva vida en otra colonia. Sigo teniendo poder en Roma. Quizá... —dijo, y apoyó su frente en la de Gregory.

—Es tu madre, My. Tu lugar está con ella. Los dioses saben que ansío ser libre para estar contigo, pero no que descuides tus deberes como hijo por mí.

—Mi lugar está contigo, donde quiera que estemos. No necesito riquezas para ser feliz...

Entonces fue cuando sintieron el temblor, y el suelo se agitó como si se tratara de un barco en un mar embravecido por la tormenta. Se oyó como se rompían piezas de cerámica y como caían muebles al suelo. Otros sirvientes gritaban, alarmados, y se encontraron sujetándose a una columna, tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Cuando todo terminó, ambos se miraron. Con el miedo en los ojos, Gregory se apresuró a marcharse y a comprobar que el resto de sirvientes estuviera a salvo, y que los destrozos no hubieran sido demasiados.

Myron se asomó al balcón, y dirigió su mirada y su ceño fruncido a la montaña que se alzaba sobre la ciudad, viendo una sombra elevarse desde la cumbre. hacía un tiempo que convivían con los temblores de la tierra, y los sacerdotes de los templos decían que no había qué temer. Que debían ser devotos y rezar a Ares, o el castigo podría ser terrible. Myron no quería ser pájaro de mal agüero, pero dudaba que los dioses tuvieran nada que ver con la montaña.

De pronto, la idea de huir de la ciudad junto con Gregory le parecía cada vez más atractiva. Y no tenía nada que ver con su madre.

 

* * *

 

—Las ruinas de la ciudad fueron descubiertas en unas excavaciones que...

Mycroft se ajustó las gafas de sol y parpadeó bajo la fuerza del sol griego. Sonrió cuando la mano de Greg apretó sus dedos entrelazados antes de besarle en la mejilla.

— ¿Estás bien?

Giró la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, por encima de las gafas, y arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Greg se encogió de hombros, sin ningún interés por escuchar a la guía del grupo con el que habían ido a visitar la ciudad en ruinas. Si se habían unido a él era porque tenían acceso a más zonas que los turistas que iban por libre y a Mycroft esas cosas le gustaban. Él podía darle una explicación mucho más extensa sobre las ruinas de Pompeya de lo que la mujer estaba ofreciendo (en un inglés bastante mediocre, cabía añadir), a sus compañeros de expedición.

—No sé. Es solo que estás muy callado.

Mycroft le sonrió, alzando sus manos unidas para besarle los nudillos. La barba le hizo cosquillas al rozarle los dedos.

—Estoy perfectamente ahora, _ma vie_.

La sombra de una casa medio derruída les acogió, y ambos subieron sus gafas hasta la cabeza, parpadeando y frunciendo los ojos por el cambio de luminosidad. Greg no entendía demasiado de historia antigua, pero solo por la comparación con otros edificios que habían visto antes, aquella debía haber sido el hogar de alguien muy, muy rico. A través de un pedazo de pared que había caído, quizá en uno de los terremotos previos a la erupción, podía verse el mar, destellando al sol. Había una cama (o lo que quedaba de ella) bastante grande a un lado de la habitación, y montones de columnas, mucho más altas que cualquiera que hubiera visto antes. Greg frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que probablemente lo que habían atravesado para entrar había sido un hueco en la pared, y no una puerta. Había algo parecido a los restos de un balcón, y bultos irregulares de piedra en el suelo. Mycroft le explicó que lo más probable es que fueran pertenencias que quedaron petrificadas por las cenizas y la lava. Greg se estremeció, imaginando la desesperación de la gente que había quedado atrapada. Habían visto varias zonas donde los cadáveres petrificados se acumulaban, y tenía que decir que era bastante impersonal. Como Detective Inspector había visto muchos cuerpos en muchas situaciones. Aquí apenas se apreciaban las figuras humanas.

—Se cree que esta era la habitación principal de la casa, atribuida al señor, pues es la más amplia y mejor situada. Todo el edificio perteneció a la que los arqueólogos califican como la familia más poderosa económicamente de toda Pompeya —anunció la mujer. Greg hizo una mueca apreciativa, y notó como Mycroft se agachaba a su lado, con la cabeza medio ladeada mientras observaba una piedra que a todas luces había sido un baúl en otros tiempos. Frunció el ceño y trató de tirar de él antes de que la guía le llamara la atención por tocar la exposición. Mycroft estiró la mano hacia el suelo, cerca de la zona donde el baúl tapada la luz, y vio como los músculos de su brazo se tensaban mientras tiraba de algo. Muerto de vergüenza por el repentino ataque de vandalismo cultural de Mycroft, decidió levantar la mirada y prestar atención para no parecer sospechoso —. Si me siguen a la siguiente estancia...

Mycroft carraspeó, ya en pie, y parecía estar rascando algo con las uñas. Greg no se atrevió a mirar por miedo a que la culpabilidad se le viera en la cara, y continuó caminando, siguiendo al grupo.

—Mira. Los arqueólogos debieron pasarlo por alto —le susurró Mycroft, tendiéndole el pedazo de piedra. Era sorprendentemente ligero para lo que parecía, y pudo ver el destello de algo dorado. Soltó la mano de Mycroft y procedió a examinarlo. Era algo parecido a una moneda, redondo, irregular y dorado. En el centro había unas manos entrelazadas. Mycroft parecía haber retirado una parte de la piedra que tenía pegada —. Creo que es un anillo de compromiso. Leí algo sobre tradiciones griegas una vez en la universidad. Alguien aquí iba a casarse.

Greg podía notar la excitación del descubrimiento en su voz, y sabía,  _sabía_ , que Mycroft iba a querer quedarse discretamente con ese pedazo de historia.

—Myc... Es precioso, pero quizá deberíamos...

La voz de la guía les interrumpió.

— ...aquí pueden ver una de las esculturas humanas más curiosas de las ciudad. Pueden ser, quizá, una de las pocas pruebas fehacientes del tipo de relaciones amorosas que Grecia contemplaba en sus leyes. Aunque, por supuesto, no ha habido forma de demostrar que se tratara de una unión amorosa, la mayor parte de la gente se inclina por esa opción... Aunque es menos famosa que la de los Amantes de Pompeya...

Greg estiró la cabeza para intentar ver algo por encima de las cabezas, pero fue imposible, de modo que esperó. A medida que el grupo se fue moviendo, Greg fue capaz de ver qué era lo que tanto le gustaba a la guía.

En una esquina entre dos muros, había un bulto encogido, y algo hizo que el estómago se le encogiera. Quizá era el detalle tan exagerado que tenían las figuras en comparación con las demás, o quizá solo la postura que ambos cuerpos habían dejado a perpetuidad. Se encontró apretando la mano de Mycroft mientras contemplaba los surcos de la ropa y el pelo grabados en la piedra, no con tanto detalle como para ser apreciado a simple vista, pero sí para saber qué estabas mirando. La zona donde las narices y las bocas se habían fundido en la piedra, donde la piel de los brazos parecía haberse deshecho contra la ajena, manteniendo a ambos hombres (porque no cabía duda de que eran hombres), fundidos en un beso eterno, abrazados estrechamente. Podía adivinar la forma de un brazalete en el brazo de uno de ellos. Mycroft estrechó su mano de vuelta.

—Debieron quedar atrapados durante la erupción —observó, avanzando hasta quedar a su lado. Greg no podía apartar la mirada de la pareja petrificada. Su corazón se encogía solo de pensar en ello. Apretó la mano entorno al anillo petrificado, y lo deslizó dentro de su bolsillo.

 Luego tiró de Mycroft fuera de la habitación, volviendo a juntarse con el grupo.


	7. AU Almas Gemelas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: Hatserlocked  
> AU: almas gemelas  
> Dia: 7  
> AVISOS: referencia al consumo de drogas, un poco de angustia. final feliz

El nacimiento de Gregory Lestrade fue toda una celebración. Eso era algo normal, pues era el primogénito del matrimonio Lestrade, pero también fue toda una celebración porque nació sin marca de Alma Gemela. Eso quería decir que su alma estaba completa y que podría vivir una vida libre de ataduras y de búsquedas de su Otra Mitad. Simplemente podría encontrar a cualquiera con el que le gustara estar, sin tener que buscar una aguja en un pajar para estar con "esa" persona que le completara.

  
Por eso fue un shock cuando un día le empezó a escocer y picar el antebrazo. El pequeño Greggy de tres años se rascó con fuerza y lloró cuando apareció una mancha con forma de zorro rojo que nunca se fue.   
Greg buscó siempre a su Otra Mitad. Cada vez que conocía a alguien miraba a través de su vinculo por si era esa persona, o incluso era tan osado como para pedirle ver su marca.  
Nunca la encontró.

  
Por eso cuando cumplió 26 y conoció a Kate se casó con ella. Kate no tenia ninguna marca en su brazo, era un alma completa y aun así decidió casarse con Greg.  
Greg se centró en su carrera como policía y en su matrimonio.

  
Los años pasaron, y aunque a veces notaba emociones a través del vinculo y a veces pensaba en que estaría haciendo su Otra Mitad, Greg Lestrade dejó de buscar.

  
**

Mycroft Holmes nació con una marca de Alma Gemela en el antebrazo. Era un lobo color chocolate. Sus padres se apenaron al ver la marca, pues ellos mismos tenían una cada uno, y ninguna coincidía con la del otro. Ellos habían vivido como matrimonio durante años aun sabiendo que no eran el Alma Gemela del otro. Es no los había hecho menos felices, pero siempre estaba el "y si..." siempre sabían que había alguien ahí fuera perfecto para el otro, y nunca lo habían encontrado. Ningún padre quiere eso para sus hijos, pero solo podía educar al joven Mycroft en que, pasara lo que pasara, podía ser feliz al lado del alguien, aunque esa persona no fuera su Alma Gemela.

  
Mycroft aprendió a vivir ignorando la mancha en su antebrazo. Vivió intentando ignorar las emociones que llegaban a través de su vinculo con su Alma Gemela. Pero era algo difícil de hacer cuando ese vinculo era muy muy fuerte. Mycroft no buscó al lobo chocolate, ni intentó buscar a nadie en particular ni en general. Sus padres decían que eran felices, pero él podía deducir que en realidad eran desdichados por no haber encontrado a su Otra Mirad.

  
Él no quería eso para él ni para su pequeño hermano, que también nació con una marca en el brazo. Su padre casi muere del shock al ver que su mancha en el brazo se desvaneció hasta desaparecer. Su Alma Gemela había muerto en algún lugar del planeta sin conocerlo. Ese día, mientras su madre sujetaba la mano de su padre postrado en la cama del hospital, Mycroft cogió a su hermano de 10 años y lo llevó al pasillo.

  
_"Todas las vidas terminan, todos los corazones se rompen, los sentimientos son una desventaja"_

  
El pequeño Sherlock le miró con sus ojos iridiscentes mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Era la primera lección que le daba a su hermano, pero no seria la ultima. Para sobrevivir en un mundo como ese, había que ser el mas fuerte, duro como una roca, frió como el hielo.

  
En su primer año de universidad, sus compañeros le apodaron "el hombre de hielo" y por raro que parezca, a Mycroft le pareció todo un cumplido.

  
Mycroft rara vez miraba su marca de Alma Gemela, por eso notó mas el cambio de color. Mycroft solo tenia 25 cuando vio horrorizado como su lobo chocolate estaba tomando un tono plata por el lomo. ¿acaso su Alma Gemela estaba enferma? ¿era posible que no hubiera notado la angustia o el dolor a través de su vinculo pero si las alegrías?

  
Mycroft sabia que su alma gemela, era relativamente feliz, o por lo meno lo era hasta rebosar en algunos momentos inoportunos, como en reuniones de trabajo, cuando Mycroft se encontraba sonriendo sin pode evitar estar contagiado de esa felicidad estúpida que corría a través del vinculo.

  
El Lobo se volvió cada vez mas plateado pero no se desvaneció nunca. Mycroft no sabia que pensar por ello.

  
***

Era un día lluvioso de Abril cuando Mycroft recibió una llamada del Met para ir a buscar a su hermano.

  
El joven Sherlock se obsesionó tanto con su Otra Mitad, que cuando no la encontró se refugió en las drogas. Nada pudieron hacer para que volviera al buen camino. Su mente no soportó sentirse incompleto y cada dosis le hacia olvidar la búsqueda infructuosa.

  
Mycroft entró en New Scotland Yard y se dirigió al Oficial mas cercano. Era un hombre de pelo prematuramente canoso y ojos castaños. Mycroft se dio cuenta entonces que en realidad no era el mas cercano, si no que esquivó a casi media docena de personas hasta que estuvo frente a ese hombre.

  
El oficial dejó de hablar con el grupo de agentes que estaba rodeado y se giró para mirarle con los ojos muy abiertos.

  
Los dos lo supieron. Su vinculo se tensó como una cuerda de piano hasta que casi no podían respirar.

  
El oficial negó con la cabeza sin creérselo.

-No puede ser...

Mycroft abrió la boca pero no salia ningún sonido, solo podía quedarse ahí de pié y temblar ligeramente por el shock. Cuando el hombre alargó la mano para sujetarle el hombro fue como una descarga eléctrica y un calor abrasador. El primer contacto con tu alma gemela no se olvida. Eran pocos los que la habían encontrado, y los relatos de novelas románticas deberían distar mucho de la realidad, pero en realidad era así.

  
Era como si no hubiera nada mas en el mundo, solo esos dos hombres unidos por un mero contacto mano-hombro.

  
Pero todo se perdió cuando una joven agente de tez oscura hablo.

  
-¿Señor? ¿Lestrade?¿Greg? ¿Está todo bien?-Así que Greg Lestrade....

Greg salió de su ensoñación y parpadeó a su compañera.

-Si... solo... Ahora vuelvo, Sally.

  
Greg arrastró a Mycroft hasta un despacho vació y cerró la puerta tras el. En lugar de una expresión ilusionada o feliz como debería haber sido por haber encontrado su Otra Mitad. El hombre miraba a Mycroft con mas tristeza de la que podría haber visto en toda su vida.

  
-Estoy casado... - Greg levantó la mano para mostrar su anillo.- No puedo... yo ... -Negó con la cabeza y se tapó la cara con las manos.- Dios... lo siento... no puedo...

  
Mycroft salió del shock como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. Esto era todo: delante de su Alma Gemela, su lobo plateado, y tenia que dejarlo marchar. Se sintió despechado, desechado como un pañuelo usado, algo secundario y sin valor. Su alma gemela no solo no le había buscado, si no que se había casado y podía deducir que hace mucho tiempo. Mycroft por lo menos había decidido no buscar, pero no estar con nadie, porque si no era con su alma gemela prefería quedarse solo. Y ahora... ahora nada, era el momento de que El Hombre de Hielo entrara en escena.

  
Mycroft se recompuso y habló con frialdad. Como si no importara, como si solo la idea hubiera sido ridícula, solo recoger a su hermano y salir rápidamente de la vida de Greg Lestrade.

  
Pero nada era fácil en la vida. Sherlock volvía una y otra vez a las escenas del crimen que llevaba Lestrade. Una y otra vez, el inspector le trató con un respeto que no se había ganado, con una paciencia infinita y un afecto que deshizo lentamente el frío corazón de Mycroft.

  
Desde la seguridad de su despacho Mycroft vio como el matrimonio de Lestrade se derrumbaba sin solución. Cómo una mujer como Kate que podía tener todo no veía el valor del hombre con el que se había casado era un misterio. Greg dio todo por el matrimonio, aun sabiendo quien era su Otra Mitad, y esa mujer tiró todo por la borda una y otra vez.

  
Cada vez que se veían, Mycroft y Greg notaban como su vinculo tiraba de ellos como un gran imán. Pero sabían que no debían dejarse llevar, no cuando Greg había decidido dar otra oportunidad a su matrimonio en ruinas. Siempre se despedían con miradas de disculpa, siempre sabiendo que el uno para el otro eran la respuesta, y aun así dejando marchar a esa persona.

  
Sherlock cayó en coma tras dar un grito desgarrador en la escena de un crimen. Su marca del brazo casi se desdibuja por completo, pero dos semanas después recobró un color arena pálido.

  
cuando Sherlock conoció a John Watson fue como ver renacer a su hermano. Mycroft no podía ser mas feliz y aterrado por su hermano. Greg estuvo feliz por el reencuentro, pero cuando miró su marca del zorro en su brazo solo sintió celos y dolor.

  
Cuando Kate al final decidió dejar todo y pedir el divorcio nadie sabia como se lo tomarían Greg y Mycroft. Mycroft era un hombre orgulloso y Greg estaba demasiado roto para hacer ningún movimiento.

  
Meses después de la firma de la disolución del matrimonio Lestrade, Mycroft y Greg se reencontraron. Su vinculo ya no tiraba como un imán, era solo un suave empujón hacia delante, un suave balanceo. Podría haber sido simplemente la reunión para hablar sobre la boda de John y Sherlock, podrían haber tenido la conversación por teléfono o por mail, pero ambos sabían lo que querían y lo que podían tener ahora.

  
Solamente... seguir el ligero empujón hacia delante... suavemente... hasta que Greg cerró sus brazos en la cintura de Mycroft y Mycroft rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos.

  
Años y años y solo... dejarse llevar a los brazos del otro.


	8. AU Punk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: Elizabettablack  
> AU: Punk  
> Dia: 8  
> AVISOS: Violencia || Happy Ending

Una revoltosa mata de enrulado cabello pelirrojo apareció en el espejo del baño. Definitivamente, debía cortarlo o alisarlo, porque las cosas estaban saliéndose de control. Se lavó el rostro y paseó en bóxers hacia la cocina, rascándose la nuca mientras intentaba desperezarse. Un ruido en su buzón lo hizo alzar una ceja, caminando con paso pesado hacia la puerta. Una  enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras abría el sobre que había llegado, donde una preciosa tarjeta bordó y negra con letras plateadas rezaba _¡Feliz Cumpleaños Mycroft!_ y estaba firmada con una A.

Su mejor amiga, siempre atenta al detalle, le había comprado un ticket para que pudiera asistir al concierto de The Blind Butlers, la banda que escuchaba noche y día. Y si bien cumplía 26 años, nunca se había animado a concurrir a esos pequeños antros donde solían tocar. Anthea lo había motivado, diciendo que no podía pasar el resto de su vida encerrado en una burbuja de miedos y autoflagelación debido a su condición de homosexual. El pelirrojo se sentía orgulloso de ser quien era, y si bien en el ambiente punk había una gran aceptación hacia los gay debido a los Queercore, Mycroft sabía que a veces esos recitales eran frecuentados por otros grupos urbanos en los cuales las personas podían ser algo crueles y criticar; pero Anthea lo había convencido de no hacer caso a los comentarios hirientes de aquellos que no pudieran aceptar que a él le gustaran las personas de su mismo sexo.  Al demonio con todos ellos, no se perdería esa oportunidad por nada del mundo.

 

Su día pasó volando entre el papeleo y la ansiedad. Al mediodía había almorzado con Anthea para agradecerle por el boleto, y ambos habían comentado sobre el setlist que Mycroft esperaba escuchar. Ella no podía asistir debido a su trabajo nocturno, pero aún así demostró muchísimo entusiasmo al ver a su amigo tan feliz. Luego pasearon por Camden Town, donde el pelirrojo compró un pantalón de cuero ultra ajustado y algunos accesorios y maquillaje para la noche. En la tarde, accedió a tomar el té con su familia, omitiendo los comentarios pesimistas de sus padres sobre su aspecto. Aceptaron su homosexualidad de la mejor forma, pero el maquillaje y las perforaciones en el rostro aún eran motivo de discusión. A Sherlock parecía divertirle que su hermano se ‘disfrazara’ así, por lo cual no omitía opinión al respecto.

Cuando dieron las 18:30, se apresuró a volver a su piso y darse una ducha rápida. Se vistió con sus pantalones nuevos (que dejaban poco a la imaginación), una camiseta con el logo de la banda y borceguíes. Colocó un cinturón de tachas y algunas cadenas en su pantalón a modo de decoración, se puso muñequeras y una cadena gruesa con un candado al cuello. Pintó sus ojos de negro y los delineó por arriba y abajo, resaltando el precioso color azul de sus iris. Revolvió su cabello para que sus rizos se descontrolaran y cargó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero lo indispensable: cigarrillos, cartera con dinero, el boleto, las llaves y el móvil. Durante el viaje en subterráneo, sólo podía pensar en lo feliz que se sentía en contar con la amistad de Anthea, la única persona que (además de sus padres) parecía preocuparse por él.

El ingreso al pequeño club donde se produciría el concierto fue ágil y sin problemas. Mycroft compró un botellín de cerveza para matar la espera y se fue hacia el frente, ansioso por estar lo más cerca posible de la banda. Apenas terminó su bebida, las luces se apagaron. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, y el corazón del pelirrojo parecía querer salirse de su cuerpo. Cuando los primeros acordes de ‘Stay Close’ resonaron en el lugar, se unió al pogo, completamente excitado y libre. Cantó cada frase de todas las canciones, permitiendo que algunas lágrimas se escapen de sus ojos debido a la emoción del momento. Recordaría para siempre ése concierto, estaba seguro.

 

Dos horas después, la banda bajaba del escenario. Mycroft encendió un cigarrillo y se quedó observando el escenario, aún sin poder creer lo que había vivido. Cuando iba a darle la segunda calada, alguien lo empujó por detrás.

_\- ¿Por qué tanto maquillaje, niña? ¿Esperas conseguir novio?_

Eran cinco muchachos  corpulentos, con las cabezas rapadas y símbolos nazis en las camisetas. Mycroft no sabía dónde esconderse, puesto que sabía que esa situación no se tornaría sencilla. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, uno de los muchachos lo golpeó en el estómago. El aire abandonó sus pulmones y se dobló, abrazando sus rodillas al caer. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y la visión se le nubló por completo. Pero a sus oídos llegaron los gritos y los sonidos de dolor. Al parecer, se había iniciado una pelea. Cuando pudo fijar la vista, se percató la presencia de un muchacho diferente. Llevaba una campera de cuero roja y negra, el cabello en punta y jeans. Y aparentemente, lo estaban golpeando entre todos. Se levantó de golpe justo para recibirlo entre sus brazos cuando los matones lo abandonaron, sangrando y lleno de moretones. Mycroft lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, observando con preocupación los cortes que tenía sobre la ceja izquierda y en su labio inferior.

_\- Gracias por defenderme_

_\- No te preocupes –dijo con una sonrisa- Lo volvería a hacer_

El pelirrojo sonrió y le ofreció llevarlo hasta su piso, donde podría curarlo. El desconocido aceptó con cierta dificultad, observándolo con cierta desconfianza. Tras decirle su nombre completo y comentarle que se dedicaba a las relaciones internaciones, el muchacho pareció cambiar su semblante. Le dijo que su nombre era Greg Lestrade, y que trabajaba en un local de comida rápida. Mycroft salió con él y pidió un taxi, dando su dirección apenas estuvieron dentro del automóvil. Buscó un pañuelo en su chaqueta y se apresuró a limpiar el rostro del joven, extremadamente apuesto. Se sonrojó al delinear su labio inferior con la tela, relamiéndose al percatarse de lo suaves y deliciosos que parecían. Y luego estaban esos ojos chocolate, que no dejaban de observarlo fijamente. Su estómago se encogió al ver que le sonreía tímidamente. Por suerte su piso no estaba tan lejos y no tardaron de llegar.

Lo ayudó a bajar del auto y buscó con torpeza las llaves en su chaqueta. Greg sonrió de lado, haciendo una mueca de dolor a causa de sus golpes. Una vez dentro del piso, le indicó que se siente en el sofá mientras él iba por agua y paños para limpiarlo. El moreno se quitó la chaqueta y se dejó caer, completamente dolorido. Habían golpeado todo su cuerpo y de verdad empezaba a sentirse mal. Mycroft volvió rápidamente y lo ayudó a recostarse, sumergiendo un paño en el agua y limpiando con sumo cuidado su rostro, quitando toda la sangre. Una vez estuvo completamente limpio, le colocó un poco de alcohol sobre las heridas y comenzó a soplar suavemente para evitar que le arda, quedando a milímetros de él. Sus miradas se conectaron nuevamente y una fuerte descarga de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo.

_\- De verdad, muchas gracias_

_\- No hay problema, ya te lo dije –sonríe- Lo volvería a hacer sin dudarlo_

Mycroft correspondió esa sonrisa y se inclinó suavemente, depositando un casto beso en sus labios. Greg tardó un par de segundos antes de alzar una mano y deslizarla por la nunca del pelirrojo, entrelazando sus dedos en los preciosos rizos del muchacho. Ninguno profundizó el beso por miedo a arruinar el momento. Sin embargo, al separarse, ambos sabían que había sido lo correcto. Se sonrieron con complicidad, mientras una de las manos de Greg continuaba jugando con el cabello de Mycroft y la otra recorría su pecho. Ambos estaban sonrojados al extremo, y Mycroft no quería intentar nada que pudiera incomodar a su compañero.

Algo dentro suyo lo incitaba a conocerlo mejor, invitarlo a cenar o a beber una copa. Algo en su corazón le decía que todo estaría bien, que debía animarse a hablar. Pero Greg tomó la iniciativa, regalándole una enorme sonrisa y hablando con claridad.

_\- Quizás mañana podamos comprar una pizza, un par de cervezas y charlar, si no tienes otros planes…_

Mycroft se mordió el labio inferior, sonriendo.

Al parecer, había encontrado una nueva persona que **realmente** deseaba preocuparse por él.

Y que en ésa noche lo había demostrado con creces.


	9. AU 007: Una voz en mi oído

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: ADalek  
> AU: James Bond, 007  
> Dia: 9  
> Advertencias: Contenido explícito.  
> Resumen: 007 conoce al nuevo Q por ser la voz que le guía en su misión.

Q se ha jubilado y un nuevo Q ha sido asignado al departamento. Dicen que es un genio, pero él no está tan seguro. Han pasado muchos por ese departamento que decían serlo y pusieron la vida de muchos agentes en peligro. Él lo juzgará por si mismo antes de etiquetarlo como tal.

Hoy recibió un mensaje del la agencia “Agente: 007. Ubicación: Berlin. Misión: Se informará al llegar. Emplazamiento: A confirmar.”

“De vuelta al trabajo”, pensó. Sólo lamenta tener que irse sin haber visto en persona al famoso nuevo Q. Según parece había impresionado a los que sí le vieron personalmente.

El “famoso” nuevo Q ha sido designado como su guía en esta misión, ahora más que antes le hubiera gustado poder haberle visto antes de marcharse.

La misión está siendo larga, lleva ya dos semanas en Berlin y no se siente más cerca del objetivo que el primer día, además no tiene ningún agente de confianza en el campo. Sólo tiene a Q, la persona sin rostro. Sólo esa voz en su oído.

A veces se lo imagina mayor que él. Siempre habla de un modo tan formal y con palabras grandilocuentes que le recuerdan al protagonista de alguna película en blanco y negro. A veces sólo le parece un estirado de colegio privado.

Otras veces, sin embargo, se lo imagina menor que él ya que siempre está hablando sobre ciencias, o política, o tecnología, como si fuese un estudiante universitario al que todo le llama la atención y se matricula a las asignaturas más variopintas. Y no le extrañaría para nada que pudiera hacer todas las carreras a la vez. Ya no tiene ninguna duda, Q es un jodido genio.

La misión le estaba resultando más que larga, eterna. No sabe en quién confiar, los que al principio creía que eran amigos ya no está tan seguro de que no sean enemigos. Sólo hay una persona en la que puede confiar, en Q.

Resulta que Q no sólo es un genio estirado, también es divertido, a su manera. Está deseando ponerle una cara a esa voz. En realidad, lo que está deseando es llevarlo a cenar y tener una conversación con él sin tener que estar permanentemente alerta de lo que sucede a su alrededor por temor por su vida y poder centrar el 100% de su atención en él. Bueno... llevarlo a cenar y a lo que él se deje, por supuesto. No sabe cómo será su físico, pero sea como sea, su cerebro y su carácter lo merecen con creces.

Está empezando a sentirse frustrado con esta misión. Nunca está realmente solo, Q siempre está ahí. Todo el día. Todos los días.

Esto empieza a ser desesperante para él, y no por que la compañía de Q no sea grata, sino porque todo hombre necesita, de vez en cuando, un rato de intimidad. Y después de todas esas semanas él lo necesitaba ya desesperadamente.

― Por dios, Q, sólo diez minutos, ― intentó negociar con él. ― Desconecta el maldito comunicador diez jodidos minutos, o vete a tomar un café o a dar una vuelta, o yo qué sé.

― Sabes que eso es imposible 007, estás en medio de una misión y el protocolo establece que, por seguridad, haya comunicación constante entre el agente y la agencia.

― Estoy solo en la habitación, ¿qué puede pasar estando aquí solo en diez jodidos minutos? Vamos, llevo 4 semanas aquí, necesito desahogarme.

― ¡Ey!, ― contestó Q con una sonrisa que 007 pudo oír con claridad al otro lado del comunicador, ― yo no te lo impido, sólo te digo que el reglamento dice que tengo que estar escuchándote en todo momento, pero por mi no te detengas.

No pudo evitar tocarse por encima de la ropa al escuchar eso, pero apartó la mano enseguida, no tenía confirmación, pero no le extrañaría que Q se las hubiera apañado para poner cámaras vigilándole por toda la ciudad.

― Es raro simplemente tumbarme aquí y hacerlo mientras estás ahí escuchando...

― Como veas, pero que conste que peores cosas te he... oído hacer.

― Eso es cierto... ― Y esta vez no se resistió al impulso de acariciarse por encima de los pantalones, el saber que Q le estaba escuchando le excitaba más de lo que 007 quería admitir incluso ante si mismo.

― Vamos 007, haz lo que tengas que hacer. ― Puede que 007 escuchase la voz de Q algo entrecortada, pero es posible que tan solo oyese lo que quería oír. De lo que sí está seguro es de que Q pudo oír perfectamente el sonido de la cremallera al bajarse y el roce de la tela mientras se quitaba la ropa con su maldito auricular de alta tecnología.

Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una de las mayores idioteces que ha hecho en su vida, y él había cometido unas cuantas estupideces. Una cosa era mezclar el sexo con el trabajo, cosa que a veces hizo para acelerar las cosas en alguna misión, y otra era mezclarlo con alguien de la agencia, aunque estuviese a varios cientos de millas de distancia. Pero a estas alturas eso no ya iba a detenerlo.

Una vez sin ropa se acomodó sobre la cama, aún nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, apoyándose contra el cabecero.

Pensó en cómo se sentirían las manos de Q sobre su cuerpo mientras acariciaba su pecho. ¿Cómo serían? ¿Cómo sería el contraste del tono de su piel sobre su pecho? Estaba seguro que al contrario de las suyas, ásperas por las armas y las misiones, las de Q serían suaves. Seguro que tendría dedos ágiles acostumbrados a moverse con rapidez sobre un teclado. Fue bajando sus manos hasta su erección imaginando aún que eran los dedos del otro los que hacían contacto con la sensible piel de su pene.

Jadea. No puede evitarlo. La situación lo hace sentirse más excitado de lo que recuerda haber estado en mucho tiempo. Escucha un gemido ahogado, como eco al suyo, en su oído. Esta vez está seguro de que ha sido real y no el deseo de su imaginación.

Acaricia su erección lentamente con una mano mientras que la otra vuelve a acariciar su pecho. No sabía si realmente Q estaba observando o no, pero por si acaso no iba a privarle de un espectáculo que mereciese la pena ver. Se preguntó a si mismo si con la edad se habría vuelto un exhibicionista porque, joder, si se dejase llevar estaba seguro de que podría correrse ahora mismo. Pero no, quería que esto durase un poco más que un simple desahago rápido.

Se preguntó si Q también estaría tocándose.

Separó los muslos para darse más espacio mientras se seguía masturbando y la mano en su pecho fue bajando hasta acariciar y apretar ligeramente sus testículos. Su respiración ahora era entrecortada, ligeros jadeos perfectamente audibles se escapaban de vez en cuando de entre sus labios, los cuales eran respondidos por otros al otro lado de su auricular.

007 continuó acariciándose cada vez un poco más rápido, con un poco más presión. Estaba cerca. Notó como sus testículos se tensaban con la proximidad del orgasmo.

Tras lo de hoy no tenía dudas de que a Q le interesaban los hombres y no pudo evitar imaginar el tenerlo entre sus brazos. ¿Sería musculoso y duro o tendría una piel suave y delicada en la que perderse horas acariciando? ¿Sería más alto o más bajo que él?

Al contrario que el silencioso Q de hoy estaba seguro que normalmente no sería alguien callado en la cama, más bien todo lo contrario, incluso tal vez un poco mandón. Ese era su comportamiento habitual en el día a día y estaba seguro de que igual que le gustaba eso de él ahora, también le gustaría teniéndolo desnudo entre sus brazos.

Dios, imaginarse en la cama con Q le excitó aún más. Sentía su pene totalmente húmedo por la excitación.

Fue entonces cuando lo escuchó. El gemido estrangulado de Q en su oído, casi como si estuviera ahí, y acariciando con el pulgar la cabeza de su pene se corrió, tensando su cuerpo mientras su semen salpicaba su estómago en varias pulsaciones.

Perdió la noción de todo a su alrededor durante unos segundos por la intensidad de la sensación. Cuando se recuperó recogió la camisa que se había quitado y limpió con descuido los restos de su orgasmo. Oía la respiración de Q y parecía que él también se estuviera recuperando. No podía saber si él también se había corrido con todo esto, pero no tenía ninguna duda de que él también lo había disfrutado, si su respiración agitada era algún indicador.

Casi sin darse cuenta el cansancio lo invadió y se quedó dormido con el sonido de la respiración de Q de fondo.

A la mañana siguiente las cosas se complicaron y la misión se precipitó. Un movimiento en falso del hombre al que vigilaba provocó que, tras un tiroteo, una persecución y un par de explosiones, el caso acabase abruptamente, y con ello la comunicación con Q finalizó.

Cuando finalmente llega a Londres, a la base del MI6, y antes incluso de ir a reportarse a M, bajó hasta los almacenes Q. Está deseando por fin conocer el rostro de esa voz.

Todo allí está cambiado desde que se fue, se ve que Q estuvo ocupado mientras él estuvo lejos y no sólo guiándole a él. Hay gente nueva por todas partes y piezas por doquier. Las cosas más variopintas están colocadas sobre las mesas, pero 007 sabe que no debe tocarlo, aquí nada es lo que parece y, mal usado, a saber que podría provocar. No quiere recordarlo, pero él mismo lo aprendió por las malas hace unos años.

Frente a él uno de esos nuevos cerebritos de bata blanca le llama la atención. Es pelirrojo, con la cara llena de pecas y jodidamente sexy. No lo duda y se acerca a él, quién mejor para preguntar por Q que a esa belleza.

Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca le extiende la mano y se presenta:

― Lestrade, Greg Lestrade.

― ¡007! - Le contesta el hombre reconociéndole. Y él también le reconoce, no podría olvidar nunca esa voz, la voz en su oído. ― Al fin podemos hablar en persona. Mycroft Holmes ― dijo aceptando su mano con una sonrisa traviesa. ― Encantado.


	10. AU Canon Doyle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora: smileinlove  
> AU: Canon Doyle  
> Día: 10  
> Advertencias: Contenido explícito  
> Resumen: Mystrade victoriano

Mycroft se pasaba las horas comiendo. Si bien era gula lo que le habían diagnosticado los médicos, también diabetes y muerte próxima entraban en la apuesta. Porque, aunque en el siglo XIX la vida no fuese muy larga, tampoco es que él estuviera de sol a sol en una fábrica londinense.

Menos lejos de las cloacas y las infecciones estaba Lestrade. A pie de calle, maldecía a los peces gordos que nunca iban a levantar cadáveres e investigar casos por los callejones llenos de heces, niebla, ladrones y prostitutas. Eso le había tocado a él en una vida pobre que no pidió.

Aun con todo no podía quejarse, un sueldo entraba en su casa cada mes, aunque ya no tuviera esposa con la que repartirlo. Su vida se apagó hacía unos años y el inspector no sentía ni la necesidad ni las fuerzas para buscar de nuevo el amor. Mycroft tenía esa tristeza en común con él, aunque no se hubieran visto en la vida.

La esposa de Holmes era espía y, como muchos otros, murió sin saber dónde. Mycroft penó por mucho tiempo y después, sólo apagó ese botón llamado comúnmente corazón para no pensar más que en la siguiente comida. La vida para él había dejado de tener sentido. Incluso iba más allá y se dejaba llevar por el primer diablo que le prometiera llevarse su dolor.

Fue a distancia cuando ocurrió el acto.

A Lestrade se le encargó un trabajo especial. Según leyó en su casa junto a un vaso de licor barato, un alto cargo necesitaba un detective personal, que no privado. El radar de Lestrade se disparó y la palabra Sherlock salió la primera. Entonces se rebeló a su superior.

—No voy a competir con Sherlock Holmes.

—Teme perder.

—No lo haré.

—No va a competir, guarde cuidado. Será empleado de Mycroft Holmes y él ha detallado que este encargo sea secreto, concretamente para Sherlock Holmes.

—Me parece correcto.

—No puede parecerle otra cosa.

Lestrade se pasó el día preguntándose cómo sería Mycroft Holmes y suplicando al aire que no fuera otro Holmes insoportable al que perseguir cuando se comportaba como un ciervo salvaje.

Nadie sabía cómo era físicamente su nuevo jefe, aunque sí se oían rumores de que no era humano o de que era un espíritu pasado y barbaridades del estilo. _Mientras no se lo comiera, todo iría bien_ , pensaba llevándose a la boca un pastel de zanahoria. Vería el alcance de esas palabras muy pronto.

Club Diógenes. Ésa era la dirección de la carta. Nada más entrar ya encontró dificultades.

Wilder le recibió en lengua de signos. Por supuesto, él no tenía ni idea de los aspavientos que, a su parecer, estaba haciendo. Tras ser callado varias veces con chisteos, enfadado y avergonzado, caminó hasta la primera puerta que vio, haciendo levantar a todos los caballeros que a su alrededor se encontraban, que fueron detrás de él, incluyendo a Wilder.

El portazo hizo girar la cabeza de Mycroft 15º, no más. Su cuello estaba demasiado encajado en la grasa de las clavículas.

—¿A qué viene tanto ruido?

—Este caballero ha pasado sin permiso— Lestrade se les quedó mirando sin entender porqué ninguno había hablado antes.

—Éste es un club silencioso, inspector— espetó Mycroft adivinando su pensamiento, mirándolo de soslayo y desnucándose, si eso era posible—. Déjennos solos, Wilder.

—Sí, señor.

Una vez en soledad, frente a frente, los ojos de Lestrade iban de un pastel a otro y de ahí a la barriga del caballero trajeado.

—¿Quiere un poco? Me traerán más si los pido.

—No, gracias. No quiero...

—¿Parecer una ballena en celo?

—No quería ofenderle— a Lestrade, Mycroft no le era desagradable a la vista. Si bien le sobraban unos —muchos— kilos, su rostro era hermoso y tentador. Eso o que sus gustos llevaban mucho licor encima.

—No lo hace. Mi hermano pequeño ya me lo ha dejado claro. Pero no está usted aquí por eso. Quiero contratarle para mis asuntos personales— Mycroft siguió comiendo mientras Lestrade se ponía cómodo con dificultad. A ese hombre le quedarían pocos años de vida, ese trabajo no le daría mucho dinero, pensó para él.

—En qué consiste mi tarea, señor Holmes. Me han dicho que mi labor será detectivesca...

—Le han dicho mal. Para eso ya está mi hermano y no quiero tenerlo por aquí ni dejando el país sin opio— Lestrade frunció las cejas sin comprender—. Mi asunto es aún más personal.

La garganta de Lestrade tragó pesadamente. Se imaginó quitándole la vida a alguien o incluso torturando a algún pobre desgraciado. Incluso llegó a pensar en escasos diez segundo que todo aquello había sido una trampa y que su cuerpo aparecería en la desembocadura del Támesis.

Mycroft seguía comiendo plato tras plato ante sus ojos, haciendo caso omiso a su presencia. Lestrade se vio en la necesidad de carraspear para ser atendido de nuevo.

—Discúlpeme, esta fruta de temporada sobre ocho capas de nada está deliciosa. Le resumiré la situación. ¿Ve mis pendientes reales por algún sitio?

—¿Sus qué?

—Por el amor de la reina, voy a tener que darle la razón a mi hermano —Lestrade gruñó disimuladamente. No quería perder el trabajo que aún no tenía—. ¿Ve usted mis genitales?

—No —Lestrade dijo “no” como pudo haber dicho “Viva la reina”, porque por sus labios no pasaba sangre alguna entre la que estaba procesando la información y la que había bajado de la mitad de su cuerpo.

—Pues ése es el problema, estimado inspector. Que yo tampoco. Así que me gustaría que los estimulara, si no es molestia.

—No.

—¿No lo hará o no es molestia?

—No.

—Me temo que no logro comprender la función de su negación.

—No.

Mycroft exasperó y tiró varios platos al suelo con estruendo.

—¿Me estimulará usted o no? —controló la voz para no parecer desesperado.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Se le ve buena selección natural —Mycroft estaba cansándose de tanta explicación.

Lestrade no tenía graves problemas económicos, pero sí sexuales. Deseoso de estar con alguien físicamente y tan difícil que era en una época donde más debajo de la cintura nada era prudente, vio en Mycroft una posible canalización de su libido. Al fin y al cabo, el atractivo podía verse detrás de las capas de ansiedad y desasosiego.

Lestrade asintió retardado y se acercó pisando fuerte el suelo. Quitó los platos que estorbaban, que eran muchos, los dejó a un lado y se arrodilló frente a Mycroft, levantó su chaleco y forzó el pantalón que no cedía.

—Rómpalo —espetó Mycroft acalorado— rómpalo ya.

Lestrade no perdió tiempo y lo rasgó con maña. Su experiencia difusa quedó al descubierto como el pene erecto de Mycroft Holmes. Acercó los labios y lo engulló. Mycroft exhaló con tal fuerza que Lestrade pensó que ya se había ido, pero nada que ver, sólo saliva y preseminal se encontraban en su boca.

Él, en cambio, sí que tenía el pantalón bastante más mojado que como había entrado, aunque aún le quedara líquido para rato y una sonrisa interesante oculta por el cuerpo de Mycroft. Así que el día cayó pero no sus ansias de más, profundizando en la vergüenza de la época, en los deseos reprimidos, en las necesidades descubiertas entre cuatro paredes de lujo y soledad.

Dos años después...

A pesar de la insistencia de Mycroft para que Lestrade ascendiera al cargo por debajo de él, éste se negó en rotundo. Su dignidad estaba por encima de los favoritismos y, tenía que admitirlo, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a lidiar con los bandidos callejeros. Esa conversación se repetía cada primero de mes, era como el brunch de la iglesia para recaudar fondos.

Mycroft Holmes llevaba una dieta estricta supervisada por el doctor Watson y vapuleada por su hermano Sherlock, con el consiguiente regaño de su compañero. Aun así, Lestrade se encargaba de animar a Mycroft para que no la dejara por salud y bienestar personal. Por supuesto, dentro de bienestar personal éste incluía el sexo a discreción.

Lestrade, que había empezado a tener relaciones con Mycroft por atracción, cobrando por los servicios prestados pero dejando de hacerlo más tarde, se veía en ese momento en una tesitura social que lo mostraba soltero a los ojos de la ciudadanía y enamorado a los de Mycroft. Él no buscaba el amor, Mycroft tampoco y, en cambio, llegó.

En otra situación, en otra época o incluso en otra vida esa relación no hubiera pasado de sexo. En ese salón sí lo hizo, cabalgando a Mycroft Holmes con las orejas rosadas y el pecho descubierto, gritando su nombre completo.

No sabía si alguien más en la ciudad haría lo mismo. Tampoco si irían al infierno por sus pecados. No les importaba. La sociedad no contaba con ellos, por qué habrían ellos de contar con la sociedad para algo.

Sea como fuere, la dieta no fue la única que bajó el peso de Mycroft, como tuvo a bien apuntar Sherlock.

—Lestrade, le veo más delgado. ¿Ha vertido su libido en un cuerpo mayor?

—Calle, Holmes, o me veré obligado a...

—¿A mandarme a mi hermano?

—A destinar a la guerra al doctor Watson.

Sherlock se calló.


	11. AU Translock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora. I_am_Momo  
> AU. Translock (Personaje Transexual)  
> Día. 11

Mycroft suspiró y miró el reloj de su pulsera. Aún le quedaba una hora y media para salir del trabajo, pero tenía tantas ganas de llegar a casa como ningún otro día.

—¿Señor? —preguntó Anthea abriendo la puerta —. El primer ministro le espera.

—Voy enseguida —dijo Mycroft poniéndose de pie.

Las reuniones con ese tipo siempre se alargaban más de lo necesario y hoy no podía retrasarse, tenía algo que hacer en casa. Miró a la foto que había en un marco en la mesita antes de suspirar.

En ella, Greg y Mycroft estaban con los trajes de su graduación, sosteniendo en alto sus respectivos  diplomas. Sonrió tontamente al recordar cómo se conocieron.

Había sido en la universidad, en su tercer año de carrera. Se había matriculado a unas asignaturas de investigación criminal que pese a que no les serviría para nada en su carrera de ciencias políticas, quería darlas para tener más conocimiento.  En mitad del curso de la asignatura mandaron un trabajo por parejas y a él le tocó con Greg, no congeniaban demasiado porque Greg era muy deportista y se llevaba bien con todo el mundo. Quedaron en una cafetería para organizarse en el trabajo y Greg comenzó a hablar de absolutamente todo el mundo criminal, y aquello le cautivó, sobretodo porque contaba cosas que ni el mismo sabía.

Y se enamoró.

—Avísame en una hora —le dijo Mycroft a Anthea —. Hayamos acabado o no.

—De acuerdo —dijo la chica sin levantar los ojos del teléfono —. ¿Cenará con su hijo?

Mycroft asintió y se metió en la sala de reuniones.

Cuando llevaban 8 años de relación y seis viviendo juntos, decidieron dar el gran paso y tener un hijo. La concepción y todo el embarazo fue normal y Edwin George Holmes-Lestrade vino al mundo el día de año nuevo en el sofá favorito de su hermano Sherlock.

John mantuvo la calma, él mantuvo la calma, incluso Greg la mantuvo. Pero esa fue la primera vez que Mycroft vio a su hermano desmayarse.

Edwin era un chico muy inteligente que llevaba todas las notas con Matrícula pero Mycroft sabía que lo que más le entusiasmaba a su hijo era el fútbol y estaba más que dispuesto a apoyarlo en caso de que quisiera ser futbolista.

El político miró el reloj cuando se hubo montado en el coche. Dos horas, ¡dos! Llegaba tarde a la cena, como siempre. Y si, Greg estaba acostumbrado ya, pero ese día quería llegar pronto.  Tenían algo que contarle a Edwin y no quería que se durmiera.

Cuando abrió la puerta de casa y escuchó a toda voz un partido del Chelsea y el Manchester supo que sus chicos estaban despiertos. Se quitó el abrigo y entró en el salón. Edwin estaba subido al sofá con el tenedor y un trozo de salchicha en él mientras que Greg estaba de pie abrazado a su botellín de cerveza.

—Vamos, vamos… —murmuró Greg.

—No, no —dijo Edwin.

Mycroft se acercó en silencio y miró la pantalla. En ese momento el Chelsea marcó y Edwin soltó su tenedor.

—¡GOOOOOOL! —exclamó —. Papá, ¡ha sido gol!

Saltó el sofá y se abrazó a Mycroft. El hombre rio y le cogió en brazos antes de revolver su pelo pelirrojo con fuerza.

—Me alegro mucho hijo —dijo sonriéndole y besándole en la mejilla.

—¿Qué tal la reunión con el primer ministro, papi? —preguntó Edwin.

—Muy bien, venga, termina de cenar y dale un abrazo a papá. Que su equipo ha perdido.

Edwin rió y bajó al suelo, recogió su tenedor y abrazó a su padre con cariño.

—Venga papá, otra vez será —le dijo sonriendo.

Greg suspiró y le abrazó con cariño.

—Si fuéramos del mismo equipo ahora papá nos estaría dando mimos a los dos —le dijo.

Edwin sonrió.

—Nos puede dar mimos cuando cenemos, seguro que no le importa.

Mycroft se acercó a Greg y le besó antes de ir a coger su cena al microndas. Greg le miró de reojo y Mycroft le devolvió la mirada antes de mirar los dos a Edwin.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, Mycroft apagó la tele y miró a Edwin sonriendo.

—¡Pero aún no han hecho las entrevistas a los jugadores! Los viernes me dejáis verlas…—se quejó Edwin.

—Hijo, papá y yo queremos hablar de algo muy importante —le dijo —. Ya eres mayor, y ambos creemos que mereces saberlo.

El niño le miró extrañado pero cogió su pequeña silla de madera azul y se sentó frente a ellos.

—Decidme —le dijo sonriendo.

—Verás… —dijo Mycroft frotándose la nunca —. Nos gustaría contarte como naciste.

Edwin puso cara de miedo y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Eso ya lo sé y no quiero saber más! —le dijo tapándose los oídos.

Greg rió y le apartó las manos con cariño.

—Bueno. Tú sabes que papá pone una semillita dentro de mamá y luego sale un bebé —le dijo.

—Esa es la versión para niños… Pero si, es así —dijo Edwin sin ocultar la cara de asco.

—Y tú eres hijo de dos papás —continuó Mycroft agarrando la mano de Greg y entrelazando los dedos para evitar que le temblara el pulso —. ¿Cómo viniste tú?

—Pues… —dijo el niño pensativo —. Papá puso la semillita dentro de una mamá que se parecía a papi —dijo señalando primero a Mycroft y luego a Greg —. O al revés, luego nací yo y esa mamá dejó que me quedara con vosotros.

Mycroft sonrió con ternura.

—No fue así Edwin —dijo Greg cogiéndole la mano —. Te pareces a mí y a papá porque yo puse la semillita en la tripita de papá —le dijo.

Mycroft sonrió un poco incómodo, pero Edwin le miraba completamente confundido.

—Pero eso no puede ser, los papás ponen semillitas. Papá también las pone —dijo el niño mirando a Mycroft —. ¿Verdad…? —preguntó confundido.

—Hijo —dijo Mycroft tomando aire —. Cuando yo nací, era una niña. Tenía cuerpo de niña y cosas de niña…

—Pero ahora eres un papá —dijo Edwin confundido.

—Yo siempre me sentí niño, desde pequeñito pequeñito. Entonces tomé medicinas que me hicieron chico, pero algunas cosas no las cambié y también puedo tener bebés.

Edwin se quedó mirándole fijamente, procesando la información. Greg apretaba la mano de Mycroft mientras que este miraba a su hijo, esperando a que reaccionara de alguna forma.

—¿Lo entiendes Edwin? —preguntó Greg al cabo de unos minutos de silencio.

—Entonces…. ¿Podéis  hacer bebés cuando queráis? ¿No tenéis que encontrar una mamá? —preguntó en un susurro.

Mycroft ladeó la cabeza, sin esperarse esa pregunta.

—Sí. Podemos hacer bebés cuando queramos —respondió Greg.

—¡ENTONCES QUIERO UN HERMANITO! —exclamó Edwin poniéndose de pie de un salto —. Quiero a alguien con quien jugar al fútbol. Papi tu juegas muy bien, pero estás viejo. No corres mucho. Necesito un hermanito, ¿podéis poneros a hacerlo? ¿Hoy? —preguntó mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos.

Mycroft abrió la boca sorprendido. No sabía que esperarse, pero seguramente no  era eso lo que se esperaba. Greg rió.

—¿Te parece bien? ¿Seguro? —preguntó Mycroft algo confuso.

Edwin se sentó en las piernas de Mycroft y le sonrió.

—Eres mi papá, tengas colita o no tengas colita eres mi papá. ¡Y si tú puedes tener bebés me puedes dar muchos hermanitos! ¿Podéis darme uno? Por favor….

Mycroft rió de los nervios y le abrazó con fuerza, aguantándose el llanto. Greg acarició la espalda de su hijo y le dio un beso a Mycroft.

—Te quiero hijo —susurró el político.

Edwin sonrió.

—Y yo papá, papás —se corrigió antes de alargar el brazo para abrazar también a Greg.

 


	12. Mañana Vampire/WereWolf AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: TomLiKaulitz  
> AU: Vampiro/Werewolf  
> Dia: 12  
> Advertencias:"M-preg, Angst"

El cielo se cayó y quise correr como el salvaje que soy, al que le falta respirar. Buscándolo en medio del imperioso bosque, aquel que se alzaba victorioso con su espesura. 

Pero no conmigo. Eran mis dominios, mis tierras y alrededores. El bosque le pertenecía a mi clan y yo su líder sabía al derecho y al revés sus secretos. 

Aunque ahora mismo estaba siendo traicionado por mis congéneres. Sólo por dejar de lado las tradiciones de mi clan. 

No haberme enlazado con William. 

No haber dado muerte a nuestro enemigo.

Haber caído ante sus encantos.

Haberme enlazado con él.

Lo elegí sabiendo lo que me avecinaba y lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir, sobretodo lo acepte tal y como era sin importar ser herido en el camino. Podrían torturarme y no elegiría a otro que no fuese él.

Para finalmente traer al mundo a una abominable criatura como le llamaban ellos, para mi, en cambio era el más hermoso ser que mis ojos avistó. 

Mi pueblo quería hacerme el líder perfecto hecho a su antojo. La marioneta que resolvería sus problemas y acataría sus órdenes. 

¿Saben? Me eché como el perro que soy, pagar mis pecados con mi amado Dios. Dejé que tome mi vida y afile sus dientes como cuchillos en mi cuello. Drenara cada gota de mi y sentir el placer de ser poseído. No importó ser llamado enfermo cuando en sus brazos sentí el cielo. 

Nuestro amor asqueroso como lo llamaban ellos, para mi era un amor fascinante, un amor que protegía, él era un ejército el cual me sentía seguro. 

—¡¿Dónde?!

—Están al sur —me respondió y siguió trotando a mi lado. 

Quería apresurar mis pasos pero en el estado que asolaba mi cuerpo, me lo impedía en creces y la luna menguante no ayudaba. 

—Sherlock ya habrá llegado. 

—Que el viento oiga tus palabras —susurré. 

—Espero que tenga piedad —murmura.

—Que no lo tenga —bramé—. Ellos no merecen perdón. 

—Aún así... Son tu gente. 

—Lo dejaron de ser cuando osaron arrebatarlo de mi lado, John. 

Vislumbre una mueca de su parte y recompuso su andar con más avidez. John el humano desterrado de su pueblo prestaba su ayuda hacia mi y al hermano de Sherlock.

Mi pareja de enlace. A Mycroft. 

Aunque decir que era humano sería mentir. John dejó todo vestigio humano cuando se decidió convertirse en un vampiro por Sherlock. 

Y yo, bueno ya han de notar que soy un licántropo. Aquel que se enlazo con un vampiro noble, uno de los más antiguos, sabiendo que yo no era eterno, Myc decidió amarme. Decidió tener una familia. Y decidí darle a mi hijo para que lo acompañe hasta donde el destino lo decidiera. 

•••

—No. Lo siento Greg... —Para que Sherlock dijera mi nombre correcto, era que todo falló. 

De mis labios no salía nada. Silencio de mi parte y ruido del bosque proclamando mi error. Recalcando mi fallida audición del papel de mi vida. 

Caminé hasta Mycroft quien yacía en las hierbas manchadas de sangre, ¿suya ó la de mi gente? No me interesaba ver los cadáveres alrededor, sólo a él, recordar los días buenos e incluso los malos. 

—Lo siento. 

—Shh... No digas nada —mi voz no puede estar más rota. Dolía verle. 

—¿Louis está bien? —pregunta despacio porque le cuesta. 

—Sí, gracias a ti. Nuestro niño está bien. 

—Eso es realmente bueno. Muy bueno —mientras lo pronuncia toma de mis manos, y con poca fuerza acomoda su cabeza en mi regazo. 

—Esta esperando por ti, por nosotros, ¿por qué no volvemos? —miento, me miento. 

—Greg, ¿serías tan amable de apuñalarme una estaca en mi corazón y ponerme en mi ataúd? Déjame descansar en el, juro que guardaré silencio y esperaré por ti y por Louis. 

Moví mi cabeza en una frenética negación. La tribulación de mi ser se trasladaba a todas parte de mi cuerpo, y sólo podía respirar con dificultad.

—Mycroft, por favor. 

—Era un ser impuro, sucio y pecaminoso pero cuando te conocí sentí que era purificado, expíabas mis pecados uno a uno. De alguna forma me sentía hermoso a tu lado aunque no era comparación a la tuya. Tú eres la belleza de una flor primaveral. 

Debí suponer que no tendríamos un mañana. Que nunca lo lograríamos. 

—Dónde quieras que estés, ¿vas a esperarnos? 

—Siempre —afirma y besa mi mano. 

—Te amo Mycroft. 

—Lo sé. Yo también te amo... —susurra y sé que son sus últimas palabras. 

¿Saben cómo detener las lágrimas? ¿El temblor corporal? ¿Qué hacer cuando tu lobo siente mucho frío? 

John acude como un ancla para no perderme en el mar del desasosiego. Me sostiene y, es testigo del clamor de mis gritos y ruegos hacia Mycroft. Luego a Sherlock quien está mordiendo sus labios al no poder hacer nada. 

No hay solución. No hay vida. Vacío tras vacío y el frío aumenta con los minutos deshaciéndome de los brazos de John camino a la deriva. 

—¿A dónde vas? 

—Mi hijo, tengo que verle —respondo. 

—Molly lo tiene. Al oeste se encuentra cerca al nacimiento del río. 

Asiento y arrastro mi pies hacia la dirección que me llevará. 

—Cuando Mycroft despierte, ¿le podrían decir que estaremos esperándole donde siempre?

Sherlock y John me ven con rostros horrorizados y sonrió—. ¿Qué sucede? 

—Greg... 

—¿Le dirán o no? —bramo. 

—Sí... —responde John. 

Y me voy del lugar. Dejo a los tres e ir donde Louis, a esperar a Mycroft, ¿por qué solo está durmiendo no? ¿Solo está descansando, verdad? 

Debo creer lo que me dice mi lobo. Lo que pasó fue una burda imaginación de mi yo racional, así que mi lobo tiene razón, no perdí mi lazo. Sigue aquí. Tocó mi marca y está fría pero es sólo porque Myc no está, vendrá luego a reabrirla y brindarle calor.

Yo lo sé. Lo sé, ¿acaso Mycroft me mentiría? Dijo que estaríamos juntos toda la vida... ¿Verdad? 

El no juraría en vano, ¿o acaso enloquecí negando la verdad? Así que mañana en la noche lo veré, me va a sonreír, va a jugar con Louis y dirá que nos ama. 

Mañana será un buen día.


	13. Au Tatoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: MiraHerondale  
> AU: Tatoostrade  
> Día: 13
> 
> Rated T

Greg colgó el cartel de cerrado del local a las diez de la noche, y suspiró mientras recogía el dinero de la caja. Despidió a Molly, la secretaria, con un beso en la mejilla, y se encaminó hacia uno de los cubículos con una sonrisa.

Había una espalda desnuda dándole la bienvenida, estirada sobre la camilla. Terminaba en unos pantalones de cuero oscuro, ceñidos sobre unos glúteos redondeados, de un tamaño perfecto para ser agarrados. Suspiró de nuevo, extasiado por la vista, y entró sin molestarse en cerrar la cortina tras él.

—Gregory, ¿estás listo ya? —preguntó una voz, ahogada y gruñona contra un brazo.

Rió entre dientes y se acercó a la camilla. Se agachó, posando las manos sobre la parte baja de la espalda, inclinándose para seguir con los labios la curva de la columna. Sintió como la piel se ponía de gallina bajo sus manos y sonrió, permitiéndose sacar la lengua y lamer el sendero serpenteante de un tatuaje a la altura de las costillas.

El joven estirado en la camilla se removió, alzando las caderas y ahogando un gemido contra los brazos. Siguió subiendo por los homóplatos hasta besar la base de su cuello, hundiendo la nariz en los rizos pelirrojos. Ronroneó, acomodándose sobre el cuerpo tendido un momento, dejándose descansar. Aunque no debería estar haciendo eso. En teoría estaba en el trabajo, y con un cliente... Pero el negocio era suyo, y estaba cerrado. Además estaban solos. Así que no había peligro.

—Hey —saludó, pasando las manos por sus costillas hasta el pecho, abrazándole por la espalda. Llevaba la colonia que le había regalado — ¿Qué prisa tienes, Myc?

—Me gustaría llegar a casa antes del año que viene. Algunos llevamos en clase toda la semana y queremos descansar.

Greg rió sobre él, y besó su nuca antes de ponerse en pie con un gruñido. No sin antes volver a besar la piel de esa espada cubierta de pecas que tanto le gustaba. Era casi adictivo el tener sus labios allí, probando la piel de Mycroft.

—Imagino que la universidad debe ser dura.

—Agotadora... ¡Greg! —Mycroft se retorció para mirarle, con un ceja arqueada y una sonrisa tironeándo de sus labios. Greg había llegado al final de su espalda, al filo de los pantalones, y una sensación de calidez se extendió por su cintura—. Eso más tarde.

Greg se levantó por fin y sonrió, guiñándole un ojo. Luego cogió la plantilla con el tatuaje nuevo, y lo desplegó sobre las parte de atrás de su cadera izquierda, donde a él siempre le encantaba besarle.

—Está bien, My.

El tatuaje era una rosa negra con una pistola humeante por detrás. El diseño era muy geométrico, con patrones para añadir texturas. A Greg le gustaba, era uno de los que había hecho en su tiempo libre y que no estaba en el catálogo de ventas. Presionó el papel sobre la piel, teniendo cuidado de que las líneas no quedaran borrosas. Luego retiró la plantilla, con las manos enguatadas, y comenzó a perfilar los contornos con cuidado. Greg adoraba la piel de Mycroft, adoraba tatuarle, adoraba acariciarla, besarla, y ser el único en conocerla tan bien. Amaba las pecas que la decoraban, como pintura salpicada o los besos desperdigados del sol. A la hora de crear tatuajes, Mycroft siempre era su musa.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que terminó el contorno general y se atrevió a empezar algunos de los patrones, pero no quiso atreverse a forzar más su piel, así que dejó la aguja, dispuesto a seguir otro día, y la cubrió con plástico, envolviéndole el torso. Sonrió e hizo una fotografía con su móvil. Cuando lo terminara, sería otro de muchos que tenía en su portfolio. Algunos, los que eran buenos y comerciales, los fotografiaba directamente de Myc y los añadía al catálogo. Los que le gustaban demasiado los dejaba en su colección privada o los subía a su web. La gente no tenía ni idea (gente que no era Molly, por supuesto), pero casi todos los tatuajes de su web y su muestrario tenían a Mycroft como modelo... O al menos a una parte de su piel. Greg siempre había pensado que era una pena que Mycroft tuviera que limitar los tatuajes a las zonas de su piel que la ropa pudiera cubrir por su carrera y futuro trabajo. Después de todo, que un político fuera tatuado no daba muy buena prensa.

—Déjame —pidió Mycroft, incorporándose en la camilla. Se sentó hasta dejar las piernas colgando, con la mano tendida hasta que Greg le pasó el teléfono con la fotografía del tatuaje. Sonrió —. Me encanta.

—Solo lo dices para conseguir sexo —bromeó Greg, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y colocándose entre sus piernas.

Mycroft sonrió, inclinándose para besar su cuello.

—¿Si lo fuera, sería una buena forma de conseguirlo?

Greg sintió los dientes de Mycroft rozar la curva de su mandíbula y sus dedos se apretaron contra la piel de un brazo, donde había un pez Betta dorado rodeado de burbujas. Un escalofrio nada desagradable le recorrió la piel, y se inclinó para rozar la oreja de Mycroft con los labios.

—Quizá. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a casa y lo descubres? Porque hoy me siento con ganas de investigar los tatuajes...

Mycroft sonrió, mordiendo su hombro antes de separarse para poder ponerse la camisa de nuevo. Investigarse los tatuajes era una práctica que ambos habían desarrollado mutuamente, leyendo las historias que encerraban en la piel ajena, despertando los recuerdos que traían con ellos. El pez Betta era el segundo favorito de Mycroft, y se lo hizo el día que conoció a Greg. Pero su favorito era uno que había en su pecho, sobre su corazón. Era simple, negro. La huella de un lobo. Sus amigos pensaban que era alguna referencia tribal al valor del guerrero, pero Mycroft y Greg sabían. Porque el mote que Greg tenía en el negocio era bastante descriptivo, sobre todo por las canas prematuras y su tinte de pelo.

Y conjuntaba con el zorro que Greg tenía hecho en la cadera. No lo había podido hacer él, por desgracia, pero el diseño sí que era suyo. La cola del zorro rodeaba su cadera, la punta apareciendo por la espalda, y el morro apuntaba hacia su pecho.

Greg siempre había pensado que un zorro sería un buen compañero para el lobo gris. Y por el momento, no se había demostrado lo contrario.

—Vamos a casa.


	14. Slave AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Slaveverse  
> Autor: Hatsherlocked  
> Dia: 14  
> Advertencias: esclavitud, un poco de angustia, final fluff ;)

Greg sabia que merecía esto. Por mucho que le pesara, en el fondo sabia que él mismo se había labrado este destino. Tal vez tenia que haber sido mejor marido, o haber ahorrado mas, o haber trabajado mas duro. Había tantas variables que le habían llevado a esta situación que no sabia como no había llegado antes a donde estaba ahora.

  
Desnudo y sentado en un suelo mugriento esperando su turno para ser catalogado como esclavo.

  
Después de que su mujer le pidiera el divorcio y se quedara con la casa, todo fue cuesta abajo. El divorcio no fue barato, ni la mudanza. Vivía en un pisucho de las afueras en un barrio marginal. Cada día tardaba siglos en llegar al trabajo en metro teniendo que cambiar varias zonas. Las deudas crecían rápidamente y no veía la luz al final del túnel.

  
La poca familia que tenia estaba en Francia y los pocos amigos que tenia eran compañeros de trabajo o compañeros de copas, ninguno del tipo al que se le pudiera pedir ayuda... o tal vez había sido demasiado orgulloso para pedirla.

  
Dos hombres robustos y con mal aspecto abrieron la puerta de su celda y lo sacaron a empujones como si no fuera mas que un animal. Terminó en el suelo de unas "duchas" siendo rociado con una manguera y siendo obligado a frotarse con una pastilla de jabón de aspecto industrial.

  
Mientras veía como su piel cogía un tono rosa al frotarse pensó que todo se veía distinto estando en el otro lado de la ley. Siendo inspector había pensado que la ley de esclavos era perfecta para no abarrotar las cárceles con presos no-peligrosos. Si cometías un delito, pasabas ha hacer "trabajos comunitarios" para alguien que pudiera pagarlo. Era una solución para re-abastecer las arcas del estado y librarse de la superpoblación de las cárceles.

Ahora no le parecía tan perfecta.

  
\----

Le etiquetaron con un collar naranja de plástico rígido y lo metieron en un grupo con otros esclavos. Ni siquiera había pensado en los colores de los collares cuando los había visto por la calle, pero ahora tenia claro que era para diferenciarlos unos de otros por categorías. No tenia idea de lo que significaba el color naranja.

  
Su grupo fue avanzando hasta colocarse detrás del escenario de la subasta.

  
Dos años. Alguien pagaría sus abultadas deudas y a cambio tendría que hacer servicio para esta persona durante dos años. Después saldría y podría rehacer su vida.

En teoría.

 

Nunca había oído hablar de un ex-esclavo que trabajara para New Scotland Yard. Pasara lo que pasara esta noche, su vida terminaba hoy.

  
\----

-Lote 548. Hembra en edad reproductiva, 28 años, criada en... - Otro lote mas, otra vida mas que pasaba por este bochornoso espectáculo de decadencia social.

  
Mycroft había acudido con algunos hombres influyentes de países extranjeros a una de las subastas que se realizaban en Londres.

  
Inglaterra se enorgullecía de haber promovido la ley de "condena con servicio temporal" aunque comúnmente se le llamaba esclavitud. Casi todos los países habían tomado esta ley también, en lugar de tener esclavos tenían hombres libres que trabajaban para otras personas para pagar sus deudas a la sociedad. En principio un precio justo para castigar sus delitos.

  
Mycroft siempre había pensado que no era correcto. No porque no tuvieran que pagar un precio por sus delitos, si no porque deberían pagarlos al estado y no a particulares ostentosos que maltrataban y abusaban de esas personas porque les pertenecían. Pero no podía decir eso en voz alta si quería continuar con su puesto de "menor importancia en el gobierno británico".

  
Así que tomó un sorbo de su copa y se acomodó en su asiento mientras la subasta continuaba. Los hombres no habían hecho ninguna oferta porque pensaban que los esclavos eran demasiado mayores, o bajos, o feos, o... siempre tenían alguna pega sobre esas personas que estaban en lo alto del escenario. Algunos de ellos tenían varias carreras universitarias y estaban mas formados que los hombres con los que compartía mesa. Idiotas.

  
-Lote 564. Varón de 47 años. Criado y nacido en Londres. Estudios universitarios y entrenado en defensa personal y uso de armas de fuego. Macho apto reproductor, un gran espécimen...- Mycroft no escuchó nada mas. Solo miraba al hombre con collar naranja que estaba desnudo en el escenario.

  
Gregory.

  
La mano que sujetaba la paleta se levantó antes de que el presentador terminara su resumen de la vida de Lestrade. El ex-inspector miró a quien había hecho la primera oferta y sus ojos se bloquearon sin poder apartar la mirada el uno del otro.

  
-¿Señor?- la voz de Anthea se escuchaba lejana en sus oídos.

  
-Obtenga toda la información que pueda reunir. Ahora!- estaba furioso. No había sabido que esto estaba pasando. Nadie le había informado de que Lestrade estaba en problemas ni lo que había pasado para que ahora estuviera subastando su vida.

  
Su paleta nunca se bajo de lo alto de su brazo y Mycroft ganó la subasta.

  
\---------

  
En cuanto metieron a Lestrade detrás del escenario, Mycroft se excusó de la mesa intentando poner buena cara cuando los otros hombres se divertían haciendo chistes de que Mycroft había comprado a un viejo hombre canoso.

  
Si ellos supieran...

  
Mycroft cogió su abrigo del guardarropa antes de entrar en la puerta de "recogidas". Un hombre estaba allí con los papeles de las compras y se sorprendió al ver a Mycroft entrar a mitad de la subasta.

  
-Quiero recoger ahora mi compra, si no es mucha molestia.

  
El hombre levantó las cejas y buscó en el ordenador el numero de la paleta de Mycroft.

  
-Lote 564. Por supuesto, señor. - hizo un gesto a uno de los jóvenes que estaban a su lado (con collar) y el joven se escabulló por una puerta trasera.- Ahora mismo lo traen. Mientras puede firmar los papeles de compra y hacer el pago.

  
Mycroft firmó los papeles mientras el hombre pasaba su tarjeta por un datáfono. Era como haber ido a comprar comida al Tesco. Era totalmente absurdo, Mycroft odiaba esto con todas sus fuerzas.

  
-¿Señor?- Anthea había aparecido a su lado con una abultada carpeta.

  
Mycroft la cogió sin darle las gracias, ojeando rápidamente la documentación. Deudas, y muchas. Por eso el precio de salida había sido tan alto y la condena subía a dos años.

  
La puerta se abrió y el joven del collar llegó acompañado de Lestrade. Desnudo, solo vestido con el collar de plástico naranja de mal gusto.

  
Mycroft cogió su abrigo y lo puso por los hombros del hombre para darle un poco de dignidad.

Lestrade solo dijo un bajo "gracias, Señor" sin levantar la vista del suelo.

  
Habia cosas que tenia que hablar con él, porque Mycroft no quería un esclavo sumiso a su lado todo el día.

  
Dejó a Anthea para que terminara de recoger el papeleo de propiedad para sacar a Lestrade al pasillo lejos de miradas indiscretas. El hombre seguía en una postura sumisa mirando al suelo y agarrando el abrigo sobre sus hombros cerrándolo con fuerza.

  
-Dios santo, Lestrade.- Mycroft se frotó la cara con las manos sin saber por donde empezar.- ¿porque no pidió ayuda? ¿como ha dejado que esto se le vaya de las manos de esta manera?

  
Lestrade solo levantó la vista con expresión cansada.

  
-¿A quien? ¿A usted? Con todos mis respetos, Señor, pero solo le informo del estado de su hermano. No creo que hubiera sido lógico aparecer por su despacho para decirle que estoy en la ruina y que las deudas estaban comiéndome vivo.- Negó con la cabeza bajando la vista de nuevo- Estoy seguro que habría sido mas barato buscar otro inspector que hiciera de niñera de Sherlock que ayudarme con mis deudas.

  
Mycroft lo miraba asombrado.

  
-Nunca has aceptado ninguno de mis cheques! podrías haber pagado parte de esas deudas!

  
-No soy ese tipo de persona.-murmuró Lestrade casi para si mismo.

  
Mycroft podían entender que alguien tuviera un fuerte sentido del deber o lealtad, pero para el esto era ridículo. Este hombre había preferido la esclavitud que rebajarse a pedir ayuda o aceptar uno de sus cheques.

  
-Está bien, ahora no hay mucho que podamos hacer.- Mycroft se lamió los labios mientras pensaba en lo que se habían metido.-Yo no quiero un esclavo, nunca he deseado uno. Me parece degradante, por no decir menos.- Cogió aire mirando a los lados del pasillo.- Nos conocemos desde hace años, en publico tendremos que actuar como esclavo y amo, pero en privado me llamarás Mycroft y yo a ti Gregory. Dios santo, tendremos que compartir techo durante dos años.- Todo lo que no había pensado al levantar la paleta lo pensaba ahora, no habría cambiado de opinión al comprar a Lestrade, porque nunca dejaría que ese hombre cayera en malas manos.- De cara al publico serás mi esclavo personal, pero podemos usar tus talentos para que seas mi guardaespaldas. No hay mejor protección que que menos precien a un esclavo versado en combate.

  
Greg levantó la vista y parpadeó asimilando la información. "Esclavo personal". Sabia lo que eso significaba: calienta camas, era lo que significaba. Eso quería decir que de cara al resto de la humanidad era el juguete sexual de Mycroft, no sabia como sentirse al respecto. Decidió que lo pensaría mas adelante, de todas las personas que podían haberle comprado, Mycroft Holmes era un mal menor. Se colocó el abrigo metiendo los brazos por las magas y abrochó los botones para hacerse un poco mas presentable. No lo consiguió, Mycroft pensaba que parecía un niño con el abrigo de su padre.

  
Anthea salió cargando con una cantidad insana de carpetas y tendió una llave a Mycroft.

  
La llave de su collar.

  
Sin decir una palabra, Mycroft encabezó la marcha hasta su coche seguido por Lestrade que le seguía con la cabeza agachada y Anthea que cerraba la procesión.

  
Una vez dentro del coche Mycroft usó la llave para desabrochar el collar naranja y dárselo a Anthea con una mueca de desagrado.

  
Greg tenia el cuello magullado por el plástico y ahora se sentía extrañamente desnudo sin el. Sabia que debía usar un collar como marca de su esclavitud, aunque no es como si no supieran que era un esclavo. Tenia un chip en la base del cuello con un numero de serie que le marcaba como tal.  
-Mañana iremos a comparte algo de ropa adecuada y un collar que no dañe el sentido de la vista.- Greg solo podía sonreír tristemente, esa era su vida ahora: una mascota para Mycroft para vestir y cuidar.

  
No sabia lo que le esperaba durante esos próximos dos años, pero no era lo que el imaginaba ni en mil años.

  
\----

  
-mmmm- Greg besó la mejilla de Mycroft por segunda vez antes de que este se escondiera bajo las mantas.

  
-Vamos, amor, son casi las diez de la mañana.- Greg se subió a la cama desnudo solo llevando el collar de cuero suave de color negro que Mycroft le había comprado hace casi dos años.

  
-Soy tu dueño, y te exijo que me dejes dormir- Greg se rió en voz baja y bajó las mantas un poco para dejar al descubierto una cara de sueño que le miraba con ojos legañosos.

  
-Sabes que se te va a acabar esa estrategia verdad? En dos días es el gran día, y tú y tu "soy tu dueño" se terminará.- Mycroft sonrió y sacó los brazos de las sabanas para rodear el cuello de Greg y atraerlo en un beso perezoso.

  
-Y tu sabes que en 4 días volverás a ser mio. Futuro señor Holmes.

Greg se rió se recostó sobre él.

  
-Mmmm suena bien ¿Verdad? Greg Lestrade-Holmes.

  
-"Gregory" Lestrade-Holmes... aunque me encanta Mycroft Holmes-Lestrade mucho mas.

  
Greg se agachó para otro beso.

  
-Si, me gusta mas, porque eso quiere decir que tu serás mio también.

  
Mycroft sonrió y se estiró sin dejar de sujetar a Greg.

  
-Si, todo tuyo, y ahora ve ha hacerme el desayuno, no querrás que esté famélico para la firma de la liberación y de la boda ¿verdad?

  
-Dios nos libre de un Mycroft que no ha desayunado.-Dijo Greg en tono teatral haciendo reir a Mycroft.

  
-Podías traerme el desayuno a la cama...- Greg se levantó y le miró por encima del hombro.

  
-No tientes a la suerte, Myc, o cuando estemos casados te haré hacerme el desayuno todos los dias.

  
Mycroft hizo un puchero y enterró la cabeza en la almohada.

  
Greg sonrió y se fue ha hacer el desayuno.

 


	15. Teen AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Teen  
> Autora: elizabettablack  
> Dia: 15  
> Advertencias: Una pizca de nerviosismo, pero un bello final feliz (quizás demasiado rosa)

Greg no podía creer su mala suerte. Sus padres habían decidido pasar un fin de semana romántico fuera de la ciudad y él ahora tenía que encargarse de cuidar a su pequeño hermano. Y él, que ya  había planeado un apasionado encuentro con una de sus compañeras de curso, tendría que cancelar, porque no tenía forma alguna de escaparse de su hogar o de dejar al infante con otra persona. Sentía decepción, porque después de haberle rogado por meses ella finalmente había aceptado y de seguro no volvería a darle otra oportunidad.  Y sin embargo, adoraba a su hermano y sabía que sus padres realmente necesitaban descansar y pasar tiempo juntos, por lo cual se resignó a la idea.

El pequeño Samuel tenía 6 años, y era un adorable niño. Tierno, curioso y sonriente, siempre disfrutaba de la compañía de su hermano mayor. Para Sam, su hermano mayor era un modelo a seguir y cuando nadie lo veía jugaba a imitar a Greg, robándole su ropa y metiéndose en su habitación para utilizar sus cosas. Sólo existía un problema: Samuel sólo se relacionaba con Greg y sus padres, lo cual era un enorme problema para la socialización del niño: sus padres siempre eran llamados de la escuela porque el pequeño no quería salir a jugar con sus compañeros, o porque alguno de los niños mayores lo había golpeado por considerarlo ‘raro’. Greg siempre se había demostrado sobreprotector con él. Si bien entre ellos había una diferencia de diez años intentaba llevarlo de paseo en su tiempo libre para afianzar su vínculo e intentar avances en él.

Tras acompañar a sus padres hasta la parada del autobús y comer una deliciosa hamburguesa en McDonalds, Greg decidió que llevaría al joven Sam al centro comercial. Allí podrían pasar, ver algún que otro rostro conocido y matar el tiempo. También podrían jugar en las máquinas de Arcade que aún subsistían y quizás ganar algún oso de felpa si tenían suerte.

El lugar estaba atestado. Niños, adultos, parejas adolescentes, ancianos; al parecer todo el mundo había planeado dar un paseo por allí. Suspiró y apretó la pequeña mano de su hermanito para evitar que se perdiera. Subieron por la escalera mecánica hacia el tercer piso, donde se encontraban los juegos mecánicos y compraron varias fichas. Greg chequeaba su perfil de Facebook en el móvil, sentado cómodamente a un par de metros de las máquinas mientras Sammy se encargaba de matar zombies, casi pegado a la pantalla y con ambas manos moviéndose a gran velocidad para activar los comandos. Para el mayor, el tiempo se convirtió en algo etéreo mientras deslizaba su dedo por la desmerecida pantalla táctil, rota por una caída de su bolsillo hacía ya un par de semanas. Sus padres prometieron comprarle uno nuevo si cuidaba bien de su hermanito, así que esperaba con paciencia su recompensa. Sabía lo mucho que les costaría, ya que no eran una familia adinerada, y él ayudaría con lo que tenía ahorrado en su alcancía. Tan concentrado estaba en las fotografías de la fiesta de Anderson que no se percató de la ausencia de Sam hasta que alzó la mirada y no logró divisarlo en ninguna máquina. Su corazón se detuvo de inmediato. Saltó de su asiento y comenzó a buscar con más detalle.

Absolutamente nada. Su pequeño hermanito había desaparecido.

Recorrió a grandes zancos todo el tercer piso. Luego bajó al segundo y revisó todo el lugar con la mirada, llamando al pequeño por su nombre, angustiándose al no recibir respuesta alguna. Entró en todos y cada uno de los locales, describiendo a Sam con lujo de detalle, pero nadie lo había visto. Por suerte, una empleada le recomendó que fuera al escritorio de información del primer piso; quizás alguien había encontrado al niño y allí podrían reunirse.

Corrió escaleras abajo, divisando el lugar en pocos segundos. Cuando estuvo a pocos pasos de llegar, soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver como el pequeño Sam jugaba con un muchacho pelirrojo, sentado en el pequeño escritorio, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios mientras jugaban a golpearse las manos siguiendo un ritmo.

 _\- ¡GREG!_ –dijo cuando lo vio aparecerse a su lado, abrazándolo con fuerza- _Pensé que te habías ido sin mi…_

El pequeño temblaba, algo nervioso. Greg lo rodeó con sus brazos, fijando la mirada en el joven que estaba detrás del escritorio. Era simplemente hermoso: su rojizo cabello estaba rizado, dándole un aspecto adorable. Parecía mucho mayor que él, puesto que sus ojos azules tenían aspecto cansado. Cuando se separó de su hermano y se aseguró de que estuviera bien, le dedicó una enorme sonrisa al pelirrojo.

_\- Gracias por cuidarlo_

_\- Es sólo mi trabajo_ –dijo con voz refinada, alzando una ceja- _Es un niño agradable…_

Sintió un fuerte calor llenar su cuerpo poco a poco. Ése muchacho tenía algo especial. No sólo por sus bellos rasgos sino por su buena predisposición con Samuel. Nunca había visto a su hermano relacionarse con otra persona de esa forma. De seguro la profundidad de sus ojos azules tenía algo que ver. Eran como un precioso océano en el cual le encantaría perderse lentamente, olvidándose de respirar si era necesario.

 _\- A mi hermano le gustas, Mycroft_ –acotó el pequeño Sam- _Te mira **mucho** …_

La voz del niño lo devolvió a la realidad. Agachó la cabeza al sentir que se había sonrojado por completo. Así que ése era su nombre, Mycroft. Un nombre particularmente precioso para un muchacho particularmente precioso. Y Greg no podía sentirse más incómodo, puesto que jamás se había sentido atraído por alguien de su mismo sexo. Pero Mycroft parecía complacido con el sonrojo de Greg. Completamente complacido. 

_\- Tu hermano es un muchacho muy apuesto, Sam..._

Ambos adolescentes se observaron fijamente. Azul contra chocolate en una silenciosa guerra de coqueteo. Cuando finalmente ambos sonrieron, sabían que todo estaba bien.

_\- Quizás podamos ir por un helado cuando mis padres vuelvan y pueda estar solo…_

_\- No quiero esperar a eso –respondió Mycroft, mordiéndose el labio inferior- Salgo en una hora…_

Greg miró de reojo a Sam, quien asintió enérgicamente y prometió que se comportaría correctamente. No necesitó más que eso para volver su mirada a Mycroft y guiñarle un ojo antes de alejarse con él de la mano, prometiendo que volvería en una hora para concretar su cita.

Estaba completamente feliz. Si bien no era la forma en la que había planeado pasar su fin de semana, definitivamente valió la pena perderse la cita con esa muchacha, que ahora parecía insignificante ante la abrumadora belleza del pelirrojo.

No pensaba perder esa oportunidad. No cuando su persona preferida en el mundo había elegido a su nuevo ángel guardián.


	16. AU Faunlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora: smileinlove  
> AU: Faun!lock  
> Día: 16

Desde niño, Mycroft llevaba paraguas a todos lados, lloviera o no. Todo el mundo se preguntaba el porqué de aquella costumbre, pues nunca le habían visto abrirlo en ningún lado, tan sólo apoyarse en él. Todo el mundo menos su hermano Sherlock. Él sabía a ciencia cierta toda la historia y le chantajeaba continuamente con contarlo.

Mycroft nunca se lo había dicho a nadie fuera del núcleo familiar. En el colegio, estaba exento de la clase de educación física por problemas médicos, tales como asma y demás invenciones previo deseo explícito de la familia Holmes. Cuando pasó al instituto, la dinámica era la misma: él iba a clase, atendía, hacía los deberes y hablaba lo mínimo posible con sus compañeros. Salvo en el equipo de debate.

Adoraba los debates. Cuando se graduara, quería ser nada menos que primer ministro. Sabía que era un sueño que tal vez no se cumpliría, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

 

Afectivamente, se graduó y pasó a la universidad a estudiar Ciencias Políticas. Cada día, Mycroft estudiaba como el que más para ser el mejor de su promoción y cumplir su sueño. Seguía, sin embargo, sin ser demasiado sociable, actitud que compartía con su hermano, que cada día venía con un moretón diferente del instituto por defender a un tal John.

 

Fue en una excursión de la facultad cuando empezaron los problemas. De ésas no podía librarse porque eran obligatorias para pasar la asignatura.

 

Mycroft se cansaba mucho al caminar y tenía que descansar cada pocos metros. Cuando le dieron la noticia de visitar la ONU en Ginebra se alegró mucho, pero enseguida le vinieron a la mente los inconvenientes. Era verano, se asaría con el traje y tendría que llevar vaqueros. Y no le quedaban bien los vaqueros.

 

Sí, la angustia podía parecer de burla, pero no lo era. Mycroft tenía un trauma y no le faltaba motivo.

 

Por suerte para él, estuvo nublado por todo el día, perfecto para poder llevar su paraguas marcando el camino todo el rato. Por desgracia, su compañero de autobús era un cotilla a escala Big Ben.

 

—¿No puedes andar bien?

 

—No, tengo un problema de nacimiento.

 

—¿A ver?

 

—¿Qué quieres ver, morboso? Nunca te he visto en clase.

 

—Es que soy de otra facultad. Quedaban plazas libres, así que me han dejado quedarme.

 

Si Mycroft lo hubiera sabido, habría pagado a media clase de al lado para que el sujeto en cuestión no estuviese incordiándole —miró la distancia Londres-Ginebra en su teléfono— _¿16 horas y media?_ , gritó en su cabeza. Si llegaba a primer ministro, destituiría a la persona responsable de tomar un autobús y no un avión, por el amor a la Reina.

 

—¿Entonces no me vas a enseñar la pierna? —insistió de nuevo el compañero de asiento. Estaba distraído viendo pasar unos turistas, pero ya se habían ido y volvía a aburrirse—. ¿De verdad?

 

—Para qué quieres que te enseñe mi pierna —refunfuñó Mycroft entornando los ojos—. ¿Estás ligando conmigo? —El chico se rascó la nuca nervioso.

 

—No, para nada. Sólo es curiosidad. Pero si no quieres me vuelvo a mi ventana y listo —apartó la vista haciéndose el interesante y una parte de Mycroft cedió. Quizás era la oportunidad que estaba esperando para “salir a la luz”.

 

—Mira. Pero no digas nada. Y no llames la atención —recalcó esto último.

 

Mycroft se levantó un poco el pantalón del traje, dejando ver entre éste y el calcetín un trozo de su piel cubierta de pelo rojizo. El compañero se llevó una mano a la boca, asombrado, pasando la otra por el hombro de Mycroft.

 

—No diré nada, amigo. Los Lestrade somos gente de fiar —Mycroft sonrió complacido. No podía creerse que hubiese sido tan fácil.

 

Por supuesto, el chico que acababa de conocer no iba a callarse por el momento e iba a seguir preguntando.

 

—¿Eres un Yeti? —Mycroft se llevó las manos a la cara con desesperación.

 

—Al Himalaya te voy a mandar yo como no te calles —farfulló.

 

Maldijo no haber llevado los auriculares. No podía echar su asiento para atrás porque molestaría a otro compañero. No podía salir porque faltaban tres horas hasta la parada de descanso. Estaba preso en un autobús con una persona que pensaba que era el Yeti y le estaban dando unas ganas enormes de ponerle un libro de mitología entre ceja y ceja.

 

—Toma —de la mano del chico colgaban unos auriculares. Sin embargo, él no había dicho nada en voz alta. ¿Tan indignada tenía la cara?

 

—Gracias —Mycroft los rechazó devolviendo la mano a su dueño— pero me gustaría escucharte. Háblame de ti —el nerviosismo volvió a apoderarse del muchacho, que se movía por todo el asiento.

 

—¿De mí?

 

—Sí, de ti. Nombre, edad...

 

—¿Estás ligando conmigo? —Mycroft respiró hondo.

 

—Todavía te vas al Himalaya.

 

...

 

Cuando llegaron a Ginebra ya se habían contado la vida el uno al otro. Mycroft le confesó que era un fauno. Había nacido así y así lo dejaría estar. Greg, que así se llamaba el chico, le habló de su familia, sus sueños y su repentina afición por la mitología, lo que provocó una mezcla de risa y aniquilación visual por parte de Mycroft.

 

Después de eso dieron un paseo en bus por Ginebra con toda la clase y entraron en la ONU. Los controles fascinaron a Greg y, cuando subieron a la última planta, todos quedaron boquiabiertos. Desde allí se controlaban los idiomas de la sala, las traducciones, los canales por los que navegaban y, a través de un gran cristal, podía verse toda la sala.

 

Había personas con todo tipo de vestimenta, alguna muy diferente a las que unos chicos de universidad londinenses estaban acostumbrados a ver por la calle. Incluso una persona vestía plumas como sólo habían visto en las películas de Oeste.

 

El asombro era general, tanto, que al bajar se hicieron fotos en cada rincón que les era permitido. Tras echarse una juntos, Greg indicó a Mycroft que tenía ganas de ir al baño y éste le acompañó para que no se perdiera, aunque había muchas posibilidades de que acabasen perdidos ambos.

 

Greg entró primero al servicio y vio que no había nadie. Entonces le dijo a Mycroft que entrara con él.

 

—¿Para qué quieres que entre, no sabes usar el baño tú solo? —Mycroft se vio sucumbido por un beso que le absorbía el alma. No se negó a seguirlo y acabaron dentro de un cubículo.

 

—Eres un fauno, ¿no? —preguntó Greg tomando aire.

 

—Sí —respondió Mycroft en la misma tesitura— pero eso no significa que tenga superpene ni nada de... —otro beso le impidió terminar.

 

—¿Tus piernas de fauno aguantarán mi peso? —sonrió malicioso Greg. Mycroft se lamió los labios en respuesta.

 

—Pero yo no... ya sabes.

 

—No importa, tú introduces, te pongo yo el condón —Greg sacó un cuadrado brillante de plástico cuyo contenido puso tan rápido en Mycroft que éste tuvo que mirarlo dos veces para asegurarse de que estaba puesto. Olía a frutas del bosque y eso le gustó. Al menos no llamaría la atención más tarde.

 

Lestrade se subió a horcajadas al cuerpo de Holmes mientras las piernas de éste le sostenían apoyado en la pared. Nunca había usado su cualidad de esa forma pero, al entrar en Greg, vio que esa función tenía que ser más explorada.

 

Mycroft estaba teniendo una experiencia que en ningún momento había pasado por su mente y Greg, él estaba teniendo el mejor sexo de su vida.

 

El cuerpo de Mycroft ardía y podía sentir cómo pronto se iría dentro de Greg. Se sentía maravillo, los nervios se habían quedado en el autobús y cuando miraba la cara de ese chico, podía ver la pasión en ella.

 

Greg llegaba como podía a su boca, su cuello... con las manos por la espalda y el pecho. Mycroft tenía bien agarrado su trasero para que no se cayera y así poder tener libertad de movimiento. Fue este último quien acabó primero, lo que era razonable, pues era su primera vez. Terminó sentado en la taza y Greg bajó de él.

 

—No te bajes.

 

—Tenemos que volver.

 

—Pero tú no has terminado.

 

—No te preocupes. Esto no acaba aquí. Somos colegas, ¿no?

 

Mycroft comenzó a vestirse al ver a Greg hacerlo. En efecto, eran colegas, ¿por qué no seguir teniendo sexo?

 

Por suerte para ellos, aquello seguía desierto. Cuando salieron del baño, vieron un cartel que ponía _Averiado_ y entonces entendieron el porqué de su fortuna.

 

De camino a la sala con sus compañeros que, se veía desde el final del pasillo, seguían haciéndose fotos y curioseando el lugar, Greg le preguntó a Mycroft.

 

—¿Tenemos hotel, verdad?

 

—Pues claro, ¿dónde pensabas dormir? —Greg obvió la pregunta por la que no se había preocupado y siguió.

 

—¿De cuántos son las habitaciones?

 

—De cuatro —contestó Mycroft— ¿Qué tramas?

 

Greg se mordió el labio y se rascó la oreja, pensativo.

 

—Bueno, seguimos teniendo el baño.

 

Mycroft asintió como respuesta. Había pensado en una orgía, pero no estaba preparado para contarle su secreto a todo el mundo. El baño sería un buen lugar. Siempre hay baños por todos lados.

Tanteó el bolsillo de su pantalón en busca de monedas. Sólo por si acaso.

 

—Mycroft.

 

—¿Sí?

 

—Serás un primer ministro con superpene.

 

Mycroft Holmes murió de vergüenza en ese mismo instante. Él que creía que no tenía de eso.

 

:-:-:-:-:

 

Nota: Mycroft revisó las monedas porque en algunos baños públicos de Londres hay que pagar para entrar.


	17. Obra de amor Winglock AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: TomLiKaulitz  
> AU: Winglock  
> Día: 17  
> Mycroft acepta lo que su juez ha dictaminado. Todo por Greg.   
> El humano a quien lo enamoró y lo amó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón si no quedó tan coherente. Primera vez que escribo un Winglock.  
> Advertencia: Muerte del personaje principal por causas naturales (vejez), afrenta al cristianismo.

—Has de pagar tu culpa, la desobediencia de tus hechos es imperdonable. 

—Lo sé. No hay porque repetirlo. 

—Tú actitud es intolerable. ¿Hablar con tu hermano te cambió ó por aquel pecaminoso humano? —Alzó una ceja al escucharlo. Quería morder su lengua y no soltar más palabras de las que ya pronunció. 

—Ninguno influenció en mí, Arcángel Miguel. 

El susodicho solo parpadeó ante la desdeñosa voz, supo que meterse con aquellos seres haría que Mycroft actuase así. Luego suspiró profundamente, uno de sus mejores ángeles guerreros caía en pecado y no le importaba. Caía por el sentimiento llamado amor, como sus antiguos hermanos quienes se revelaron junto a Luzbel, Mycroft también. 

—Desde hoy eres un ángel caído, Mycroft.

—Lo acepto. 

—Vete de aquí y no vuelvas. Serás juzgado en el juicio final al lado de Lucifer. 

Mycroft asintió y dio media vuelta. A medida que salía del aquel lugar sufrió la metamorfosis de sus alas, quienes de aspecto blanco se pintaron de negro y su piel oscurecía. Como si de un muerto se tratase. Dolió todo eso pero lo aguantó. 

Lo hizo por Greg. 

Ese humano de cabellos grises y sonrisa bonita, hizo que valiera la pena el haber caído, sucumbido ante el pecaminoso amor. 

Todo él lo valía. 

Ahora se dirigía hacia donde vivía. Londres para ser exactos, el humano descubriría que el ángel acepto caer y saber que no tendría perdón. Porque era prohibido amar a un humano e incluso era peor acostarse con un uno. El placer carnal era vedado. 

Su clandestino amor tenía que ser juzgado. 

—Mycroft, volviste.

—¿Por qué no volvería, amor? 

—No lo sé, desapareciste. Dejaste una nota y... —no terminó la frase porque sus labios eran atacados por el pelirrojo y se dejó llevar. 

—Tranquilo. Ahora estoy aquí y no me iré nunca. Siempre estaré contigo.

Greg sonrió y no evitó abrazarlo muy fuerte. Pensando que quizá Mycroft se iría de nuevo, no lo quería perder, conocerlo fue lo mejor que le paso en la vida luego de experimentar decepciones que rompían cada parte de su corazón y sentimientos. 

No lo quiere lejos porque Mycroft ayudo en reparar cada parte, recuperar trozo a trozo y al menos restaurarlo en lo que se podía porque quedan cicatrices quieras o no. Heridas que te hacen sentir vivos y humanos. 

—¿Siempre es mucho tiempo no? 

—Lo es. 

—Ámame siempre Mycroft. Quedate siempre a mi lado. ¿Si? 

—Sí. 

Mycroft se quedaría siempre, lo amaría siempre. Hasta el final de los tiempos, hasta que sea juzgado por su creador quien no lo perdonará por amar. 

Se quedaría con Greg hasta su muerte y cuidará su lecho hasta que el mundo llegué a su fin. Su humano no sabría en su vida que el fue un ángel y ahora era un caído. 

Lo cual se enteraría cuando los muertos se levanten y sean juzgados. Le pediría perdón cuando lo vea y lo besaría otra vez y al menos disfrutaría su vista una última vez. Sabía que Greg si recibiría el perdón eterno porque él abogaría. Cargaría con lo pecaba. 

—Te amaré siempre y cuidaré de ti. Greg incluso después de la muerte velaré por ti y abogaré por ti, eres mi todo. 

El nombrado asintió y se abrazo más, casi asfixiando. 

No sabía que el hombre del cual se enamoró fue un ser divino ni tampoco que por voluntad decidió ser un caído. En lo que restaba de vida fue engañado. 

Pero vivir esa mentira fue increíble. Maravilloso y crean o no, no le importó descubrir que fue timado cuando se enteró días antes de fallecer. 

—¿Pensabas decírmelo algún día? 

—Cuando el juicio final llegará, te lo iba a decir. Greg, yo... 

—No importa —estiro su mano al rostro envejecido de Mycroft, lo cual era un engaño— supongo que vivir esta mentira fue algo muy hermoso. 

—Lo siento. 

—¿Prometes esperar por mi Myc? —hablo lo más cuidadoso. La edad ya no ayudaba a sus articulación. 

—Toda mi existencia. 

—Bien... —acaricio los cabellos de su amante y luego añado—, cuida a nuestra familia y... Que nunca se enteren de lo que eres. Sería un problema.

—Cuidaré de ellos. Por ti y por mí, lo haré. 

—Gracias. Así puedo irme en paz. 

Mycroft asintió con lágrimas recorriendo en sus mejillas. Perderlo era doloroso, pensó que sería fuerte pero en la hora de la hora, no lo era. 

¿Acaso los humanos tenían que soportar esto? ¿Por qué tenían que sentir la pérdida? ¿Acaso su creador se quedaba viendo como sufrían sus creaciones? 

—No llores Myc. Esto tenía que suceder tarde o temprano... Es así, nacemos, crecemos, vivimos y morimos. Sé que es doloroso pero es así, no hay que explicar mucho. Morimos para que otros nazcan. De alguna manera dejamos legados al traer al mundo una nueva vida y aunque seamos olvidados, al menos tuvimos la certeza que vivimos y que disfrutamos el poco tiempo que nos tocó. 

—No es justo que sus vidas sean tan reducidas. 

—El precio de nuestros pecados, Myc. El que te creo lo hizo así, y él sabrá porque. Tú sabrás porque pero te rehusas a creerlo. Mi ángel, sólo espera. Nos volveremos a ver aunque sea un momento. ¿Si? Estoy seguro que nuestro creador nos perdonará y estaremos juntos toda la eternidad. Su obra de amor, ¿no es perdonarnos?

Mycroft le creyó. Porque todo lo que Greg Lastrade decía de alguna extraña manera se cumplía, fue eso unas de las características de su humano, la cual le enamoró. 

Así que sólo queda esperar.


	18. AU. Merlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autora. I_Am_Momo  
> AU. Merlock  
> Día. 18

Mycroft cerró los ojos y se acomodó sobre el saco de esparto que había en el suelo de piedra. Todos los huesos le dolían y no había forma de ponerse cómodo en esa celda.

—¡Mycroft! —dijo un susurro detrás de los barrotes.

El hombre se incorporó y se arrodillo en el suelo.

—¿Sherlock? —susurró —. ¿Qué haces aquí? No es hora de visitas…

—Vengo a sacarte de aquí… —le respondió Sherlock.

—¿QUÉ? —exclamó Mycroft.

—Cállate —pidió Sherlock, alzó el manojo de llaves y fue probando con rapidez.

—Pensé que estabas a favor de los motivos que me trajeron aquí… —le susurró Mycroft mientras se ponía de pie.

—Lo estoy —dijo Sherlock, la última llave encajó y abrió la puerta de la celda con cuidado —. Corre, nos quedan unos minutos antes de que aparezca alguien y se percate de tu ausencia.

Le cogió de la mano y tiró de él hacia las puertas que conducían a los callejones traseros.

***Flash Back***

Cuando Mycroft conoció a Gregory, estaba dando un paseo por la playa. Su trabajo en el gobierno británico estresaba más de lo que podía soportar y su única manera de soportarlo era yéndose a la playa, remangarse los pantalones y caminar por todo el ancho de la playa con el agua a la altura de las pantorrillas.

Un día, mientras anochecía, escucho un chapoteo en una zona profunda del mar y al mirar pudo ver con perfecta nitidez el rostro de un hombre de su edad. Este se movía de lado a lado y Mycroft, pensando que se ahogaba, se lanzó al agua sin pensárselo y nadó hacia él.

—¡Señor! —exclamó cuando llego a su lado —. ¡Agárrese a mí! ¡Yo le ayudo! ¡Tranquilo!

El hombre lo miró horrorizado y se quedó quieto, manteniéndose a flote sin problemas.

—¿Sabe nadar? ¿Qué le ocurre? —pregunto Mycroft.

—Enganchado… —dijo el hombre con un hilo de voz.

—Oh —dijo Mycroft sorprendido —. Quizás sean redes de pesca… Aunque no sea un buen momento para bañarse —le regañó — Un segundo, le liberaré los pies.

Se hundió en el agua con prisa, aprovechando los últimos rayos de sol. Tanteó y encontró las cuerdas con las que el hombre se había enganchado pero al sacar la nava del bolsillo se dio cuenta de algo.

Aquello no eran ni piernas ni pies, era una enorme y gruesa cola de pez.

Emergió inmediatamente la cabeza y miró al hombre. No sabía quién de los dos estaba más asustado.

—Eres un… —empezó Mycroft.

—Por favor…. —suplicó la bestia  con un hilo de voz —. Ayúdame a salir de aquí y me iré para siempre. Por favor. No me delate…

Mycroft estaba consternado, sentía el miedo crecer en él pero también sentía una curiosidad inexplicable.

—Sireno —dijo en voz baja —. Sois una de las bestias que lleváis a los pobres marineros a las profundidades del mar….

—¡No soy tal cosa! —exclamó el ser indignado —. Sí, soy un sireno pero jamás he atacado a vuestra especie. Eso son las historias que cuentan marineros borrachos cuando pierden su tripulación… Yo solo como algas, y aves que logro cazar…

Mycroft rio de los nervios, el sireno recordó entonces que no estaba hablando con un igual y que en cualquier momento podría ser atacado.

—Responderé a lo que quieras pero suéltame —pidió.

Mycroft así lo hizo y la bestia en vez de huir sin mirar atrás, se quedó allí, respondió a unas cuantas preguntas de Mycroft y luego desapareció mar adentro.

***Fin del flash back***

Varios días más tarde, en la misma zona, Mycroft se encontró de nuevo con ese sireno, de nombre Greg, y volvió a hablar con él. La situación se fue repitiendo todas las semanas y con el paso del tiempo se hicieron amigos. Y, por suerte o por desgracia, también se hicieron pareja.

Y esos eran sus motivos de encarcelamiento.

Cuando empezó a crear leyes para acotar la zona de pesca y así proteger a Greg, alguien del gobierno le siguió y al verle recostado en una de las rocas con el sireno, fue detenido.

Mycroft decía, de manera poética, que había sido condenado por amor pero en sus papeles ponían que sus delitos eran de atentado contra Dios (por tener una relación romántica con alguien de género masculino que se dio a la fuga) y atentado contra la corona (por encontrar un sireno y no avisar y facilitar la búsqueda del mismo a la guardia real).

Su sentencia: pena de muerte.

Y ahí estaba su hermano menor, salvándole la vida la noche antes de su ahorcamiento.

—Nos van a pillar Sherlock —dijo Mycroft —. Y lo peor es que a ti también te apresarán…

—Cállate —dijo Sherlock sujetando el candil en alto mientras corrían por los callejones.

—Pero…

—¡CÁLLATE! —gritó Sherlock —. No quiero ver como ahorcan a mi hermano mayor, así que te sacaré de aquí y huiremos. Tu maldito novio te espera detrás del espigón.

—¿Has hablado con Greg? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué te ha dicho? —preguntó.

—Shhh… —silenció Sherlock, apagó el candil y cogió la mano de su hermano antes de frenar de golpe.

Se encontraban frente a un pozo, el último de la ciudad.

—No es agua potable —aclaró Sherlock —. Conecta directamente con el mar. Tenemos que bucear unos minutos y seremos libres.

—Vale… —dijo Mycroft.

Llevaba un mes rodeado de su propia mierda, un poco más no le iba afectar.  Sherlock ató una cuerda a su tobillo y el otro extremo a la muñeca de Mycroft.

—Sé el camino —le dijo —. Así no te pierdes.

Y sin más se tiraron a ese pozo lleno de heces y comida podrida para empezar a bucear hacia el mar.

Mycroft no distinguía absolutamente nada pero la cuerda atada a su muñeca seguía tirante así que siguió nadando. Minutos más tarde, cuando creyó que iba a desmayarse por la falta de aire y el esfuerzo comenzó a ascender y un poco más tarde asomó la cabeza fuera del agua.

Sherlock le miraba preocupado.

—¿Estás bien? —le dijo —. ¿Puedes seguir nadando?

Mycroft asintió y le siguió. Detrás del espigón había una barca pequeña con un candil medio consumido. Había alguien sentado en una de las rocas.

—Greg… —murmuró Mycroft cuando lo reconoció.

Nadó con rapidez hacia las rocas, arañándose los codos y las rodillas cuando empezó a subir por ellas. Se abrazó a Greg con fuerza y le besó.

—Te eché de menos —le dijo entre beso y beso.

Greg sonrió y le besó.

—Te debo muchísimo Mycroft… Has aguantado tanto… Y todo por mí. Jamás podré agradecértelo como se merece….

—No tienes que agradecerme nada, de verdad… Lo hice porque te quiero, porque eres lo más importante de mi vida…

Greg rió y le mordió el labio inferior ligeramente.

—Tenemos que ponernos en marcha… —dijo Sherlock.

Mycroft se volvió y fue cuando vio a su hermano subido en la barca. Se inclinó un poco y miró dentro. Había una bolsa llena de frutas y botellas de agua potable además de muchas velas.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas?

—Vais —dijo Greg en voz alta.

Mycroft le miró confundido a ambos.

—Mycroft —dijo Greg —. Tienes que irte de aquí… Si nos vuelven a encontrar te matarán y no quiero que eso ocurra por mi culpa. Hablé con Sherlock y le dije que esto era lo mejor…

—¿El qué?

—Nos vamos a Francia —dijo Sherlock —. Allí no te buscarán, creerán que hemos muerto en el agua y podremos estar tranquilos.

—Pero yo no me quiero marchar… No te quiero dejar… —dijo en voz baja.

Se abrazó a Greg y se echó a llorar. En el fondo, sabía que esa era la única solución, por eso lloraba y se abrazaba con fuerza a quien había sido el amor de su vida.

Sherlock les dejó despedirse tanto tiempo como quisiera, vigilando la costa.

—Mycroft se acercan antorchas, vamos —pidió Sherlock —. Estarán aquí en cinco minutos.

—Vamos Mycroft, sube a la barca. Os empujaré hasta que estéis fuera de peligro…

Mycroft se metió en la pequeña embarcación. Se sentó mirando a la parte trasera. Acariciando la mano de Greg mientras esta empujaba la barca. Media hora más tarde, estaban en mitad de la nada. La costa no se veía ni tampoco las antorchas. Mycroft suspiró.

—Podemos seguir a partir de aquí. Gracias Greg —le dijo Sherlock.

—No quiero perderte… —repitió Mycroft.

Greg tiró un poco de la camisa del pelirrojo y le besó de nuevo.

—Si la suerte quiere nos volveremos a encontrar. Te lo juro.

Mycroft notó como la barca empezaba a moverse y Greg le soltó.

—Te quiero —exclamó Mycroft.

Greg le sonrió.

—Y yo Mycroft. Siempre.

Este suspiró profundamente y se sentó en la barca, viendo como la cola de Greg se sumergía en el agua.

—Lo volverás a ver… —dijo Sherlock —. Algún día, seguro…

Mycroft suspiró.

—Espero que tengas razón. De verdad —le dijo  antes de coger un remo y ayudarle a remar —. De verdad…

 

 


	19. AU Medieval: Desde mi ventana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: ADalek  
> AU: Medieval  
> Dia: 19  
> Advertencias: Ninguna.  
> Resumen: Mycroft tiene una "posición menor" en la corte del Rey y conspira para conseguir su voluntad.

Mycroft es reconocido en todo el reino por sus habilidades en asuntos diplomáticos y por su astucia como estratega, por ese motivo fue por lo que el Rey le mandó llamar. En la capital del reino es recibido con gran alegría por el propio Rey en persona que como muestra de confianza le da unos aposentos junto a los suyos en el castillo. 

Fue ahí donde le vio por primera vez.

Su ventana da directamente al patio interior donde los caballeros del Rey entrenan.

En su opinión todos los caballeros son dignos de admiración, desde los arqueros a los lanceros, pero los que siempre le han impresionado más son los caballeros que luchan con la espada. Son hombres fuertes y musculosos, pues el acero con el que están hechas es muy pesado y levantarlas no es tarea fácil. Y han de ser astutos, la fuerza bruta no es suficiente para ganar un combate, han de estudiar al enemigo, mirarles a los ojos y predecir su siguiente movimiento.

Mycroft, como consejero del Rey, se levanta a diario muy temprano para realizar sus tareas, pero antes de empezar su jornada dedica un rato a observar los entrenamientos desde su ventana.

Llevaba ya unos meses en la corte cuando le llamó la atención un hombre. No era un caballero, sino un escudero. Suele ir sin camisa por lo que sabe que tiene músculos dignos de alguien que entrene a diario con la espada y su vista siempre se ve desviada hacia él. Su pelo, prematuramente cano, le impide desde la altura de sus aposentos, imaginar su edad, pero le facilita el ubicarle siempre entre la gente de abajo. Parece muy sociable y se lleva bien con todos, caballeros o no, y siempre parece portar una sonrisa de una dentadura peculiar, aunque eso tal vez lo haga más atractivo.

Cuando los entrenamientos finalizan y los caballeros abandonan el patio con sus gritos y sus escandalosas risas, él y los demás escuderos se quedan a recoger y pulir las armaduras.

Su nombre es Gregory Lestrade. Averiguó su nombre casi el primer día, cuando el caballero al que sirve, Sir Watson, lo llamó desde el otro lado del patio riendo para que este se uniese a él en alguna broma, ambos parecían siempre llevarse muy bien. Sir Watson era el mejor caballero del Rey y no le costó mucho trabajo averiguar con disimulo el apellido de su escudero, no sería digno de su fama ni de su posición si fuese de otro modo.

Puede que ni él mismo, con sus singulares dotes de observación, se hubiese percatado de que algo raro sucedía con Gregory si inconscientemente su mirada no le hubiese llevado hacia él durante todos esos meses. Mycroft se dio cuenta de que algo raro tramaba Gregory. Siempre era el último es abandonar el patio y, mientras que los demás escuderos siempre se iban con las manos vacías, él siempre se iba con una espada envuelta en telas. Con el tiempo, además, pudo deducir que a pesar de que no siempre era la misma espada, por la forma que tenía el bulto, jamás se llevaba la espada que sir Watson siempre favorecía en sus entrenamientos, por lo que no debía ser para afilarla, pulirla o algo similar.

Un día, decidido a averiguar el misterio que rodeaba a Gregory decidió seguirlo y descubrir qué es lo que ocultaba el escudero. 

Lo siguió hasta un oscuro callejón fuera de las murallas del castillo. Allí vio como se realizaban combates ilegales con la espada y que Gregory participaba en ellos. No sólo participaba, las veces que lo había observado Gregory siempre los ganaba. Sus habilidades eran muy superiores a cualquiera de los que participaban en ese antro, podría hasta jurar que eran incluso superiores a la de cualquiera de los caballeros del Rey que entrenaban bajo su ventana, los cuales habían sido elegidos entre los mejores del reino para servir a su señor.

Mycroft admiraba las habilidades de combate de Gregory, pero también temía por su vida. No por temor a un golpe mortal de la espada de algún contrincante, dadas sus habilidades las probabilidades de eso eran escasas, sino porque esos combates eran ilegales y castigados con la muerte. Sólo los caballeros tenía permitido luchar en combate con la espada, y si Gregory fuera descubierto la pena mortal sería infringida en el acto. Sin embargo su temor no le impedía seguir yendo a observar a Gregory en combate.

Mycroft dio un grito de sorpresa cuando un golpe demasiado afortunado del contrario casi golpea de lleno la cabeza de Gregory, pero este pudo esquivarlo con agilidad, los caballeros luchaban con armadura, pero aquí la fina tela de sus ropas eran su única protección.

Greg esquivó el golpe, pero el grito de Mycroft atrajo todas las miradas de los presentes hacia su persona y pronto fue reconocido como el nuevo consejero real. 

Fue entonces cuando todo se volvió un caos. Los hombres presentes, temiendo ser condenados a muerte se lanzaron a por él con intención de silenciarlo de forma violenta y permanente. Fue Gregory el que, espada en mano, detuvo a la multitud protegiéndolo y sacándolos a ambos de allí. 

― No deberías estar en un lugar como ese ― le amonestó Gregory una vez se sintieron a salvo tras los muros del castillo.

― Tampoco tú.

― Me observas ― dijo Gregory ignorando la respuesta de Mycroft. 

― ¿Perdón?

― Me observas ― repitió. ― Cuando miro a tu ventana siempre estás ahí, observándome.

― Somos un poco egocéntricos, ¿no? ― contraatacó Mycroft sintiéndose descubierto. ― ¿Por qué crees que te observo a ti y no a algún caballero?

― ¿Acaso había algún caballero en donde nos encontrábamos que yo no vi al que pudieras seguir?

Mycroft no respondió, sólo le dirigió una media sonrisa cediéndole la razón. El hombre no sólo era fuerte, atractivo y con agilidad mental, sino que ahora descubría que era honrado a pesar de las peleas ilegales, pues le había defendido arriesgándose a que le delatara con lo que le castigarían con una pena capital; inteligente, por sus razonamientos; y observador, no todos eran capaces de descubrir los espionajes de Mycroft Holmes.

Separaron sus caminos, pero Mycroft se retiró a sus aposentos con una nueva meta en mente.

Por supuesto el ser descubierto no impidió en absoluto que a la mañana siguiente Mycroft volviera a observar desde su ventana, con la diferencia de que ahora, de vez en cuando, Gregory le devolvía la mirada desde el patio con una sonrisa.

La nueva meta de Mycroft era logar que el Rey admitiese como caballeros no sólo a aquellos que obtenían el título por herencia familiar, sino también a aquellos que se lo mereciesen por sus habilidades.

Le costó mucho trabajo convencerlo, el Rey decía que sí, que aquellos que lo merecieran debían ser caballeros, pero esas habilidades dignas del titulo venían en la sangre, un plebeyo jamás podría competir en combate contra un auténtico caballero. La capacidad estratégica de Mycroft le hizo comprender que si quería que el Rey hiciese lo que él deseaba debía apelar a su espíritu de jugador y así, un día, de un modo tan casual que nadie podría decir que la situación había sido analizada al milímetro por el cerebro de Mycroft, éste le apostó al rey que tal vez deberían organizar un combate entre un plebeyo y un caballero. Si el plebeyo perdía Mycroft se rendiría y abandonaría su afán sobre este tema.

El Rey aceptó, apostando por su parte varias piezas de oro en el combate para hacerlo más entretenido, pues se sabía ganador antes incluso de haber empezado. A pesar de su seguridad en el asunto, el Rey no seguía siendo Rey por arriesgar en vano y eligió como caballero para luchar por él a mejor que había en toda la corte, Sir Watson. Sir Watson era un caballero afable y de buen carácter, pero un guerrero acérrimo en la batalla.

Mycroft, fingiendo ignorancia y pareciendo dudoso sobre a quién elegir le preguntó a Sir Watson en el tono más casual si no le importaría traer a su escudero para luchar por él, pues él no conocía a ningún plebeyo.

Nadie sospechó del engaño de Mycroft, excepto, tal vez, el propio Sir Watson, que lo miró con desconfianza antes de traer a su escudero. Él sabía la valía de su escudero y aunque nunca hubiese luchado contra el, pues el otro hombre no podía enfrentarse por ley a un caballero, sí era capaz de ver y reconocer su valía y habilidades, por eso mismo lo había elegido como escudero.

Gregory se sorprendió cuando fue mandado a llamar frente al mismísimo Rey, y cuando vio a Mycroft junto al trono pensó por un momento que le había delatado, pero un gesto disimulado del otro le dio confianza sacándole la idea de la cabeza. 

Siguiendo las órdenes del Rey ambos hombre lucharon y el combate fue feroz y reñido, pero tal como había previsto Mycroft, Gregory ganó el combate por un inoportuno traspiés de Sir Watson. Tras eso Mycroft no esperó para cobrarse su apuesta con el Rey y le exigió que cumpliese su palabra.

Poco después un atónito Gregory, ignorante de los términos de la apuesta hasta ese momento, estaba arrodillado frente a su Rey mientras era nombrado Sir Lestrade, sin que surgiera casi ninguna duda de que los hechos fuesen provocados por nadie.

Casi ninguna.

Mycroft tenia dudas sobre la veracidad del traspiés de Sir Watson. Sabía que el caballero apreciaba a su escudero y no descartaba la posibilidad de que hubiese ayudado a su manera a conseguirlo. Lógicamente jamás le preguntaría al respecto. Sólo el hecho de que insinuase que se había dejado ganar sería un insulto a su honor y él no lo pondría en duda, no si realmente había renunciado a su honor por tan buena causa.

Mycroft se retiró a sus aposentos satisfecho de si mismo, pero antes de que pudiese llegar a su puerta fue abordado y empujado contra la pared.

Gregory, mejor dicho, Sir Lestrade le tenía acorralado entre el muro y su cuerpo, más cerca de lo que debería ser decente.

― Veo tu mano en todas partes en los eventos de hoy ― le dijo.

― No sé de que hablas, Sir Lestrade ― contestó con una media sonrisa delatora mientras saboreaba el pronunciar ese nuevo título.

― Tal vez hacerlo no fue tan buena idea como crees ― dijo acercándose aún más si era posible al cuerpo del otro. ― Ahora puedo hacer esto sin temor a una sentencia capital. ― Tras eso besó con pasión los labios del hombre que, lejos de resistirse, le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión.

― Tal vez te equivoques tú, Sir Lestrade ― dijo casi sin aliento. ― Tal vez era esto mismo lo que pretendía conseguir. ― Tras decir eso se separó del hombre y arrastrándole de la mano lo llevó hasta su habitación cerrando la puerta tras ellos con un portazo.


	20. Canon BBC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autora: MiraHerondale
> 
> AU: Canon BBC
> 
> Advertencias: ninguna

Mycroft Holmes se pasó las manos por la cara mientras se bajaba del metro en Picadilly, pensando en todo lo que había pasado ese día mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia a su casa.

La cantidad de llamadas de emergencia que había recibido en su despacho y su teléfono personal había sido tremendas, y además de arreglar el estropicio que su hermano había montado en Baskerville, tuvo que atender un par de conflictos nacionales junto al Primer Ministro.

El que Sherlock y el Doctor Watson estuvieran volviendo de Dartmoor esa misma noche le estaba poniendo los nervios fatal y eso, sin duda, no iba bien para su tensión.

Entró en casa dejando el paraguas en la entrada, el abrigo junto a él, y empezó a deshacerse de la americana mientras se servía una copa de coñac. Aún no había conseguido llevarse el licor a los labios, que su teléfono sonó de nuevo. gruñó, atendió el mensaje de texto, y después decidió que necesitaba darse una ducha caliente solo para poder relajarse. Todo lo demás, cosas insignificantes como la cena, podían esperar a que estuviera de vuelta en su hogar, física y mentalmente.

La casa no era muy grande. El 34 de Mayfair Terrace, en Southgate, era un adosado típico inglés, con la fachada de ladrillo rojo y marrón, y la habitación principal en el piso superior, con un ventanal semicircular que daba vistas decentes de la calle y del puente sobre el que circulaba el metro de la línea de Picadilly. Tenía un pequeño jardín delantero, lateral y trasero, y aunque la sombra y el jardín daban cierta humedad a la mitad de la casa, se preocupaba lo suficiente como para darle un buen repaso de vez en cuando y mantenerla en buen estado. Las únicas manchas de humedad que tuvo el salón aparecieron durante el principio de la crisis económica europea, cuando Mycroft estaba tan ocupado asesorando al primer Ministro que hubo meses en los que vivió sin vivir. La casa tenía un sutil estilo intermedio, equilibrando lo clásico con lo minimalista. Tenía una alfombra en el salón, y algún artilugio expuesto en las vitrinas (reliquias familiares u obsequios). Pero lo que primaba en la casa eran sin duda los libros y los mapas. Increíblemente, había también un número aceptable de fotografías de la familia, de su infancia, y de su hermano.

Mientras dejaba que el agua caliente de la ducha le relajara el cuerpo, dejó que su mente se refugiara en su Archivador, buscando descanso en unos viejos vinilos de música de los ochenta que creía que nunca podría recuperar de la casa de campo de sus padres en Sussex Downs.

Y cuando por fin salió de la ducha, sintiéndose limpio, relajado y en paz con la vida dispuesto a meterse en la cama sin molestarse en ponerse el pijama y leer un rato antes de dormir, el timbre sonó.

Suspiró, secándose el pelo con una toalla, alborotándolo en el proceso, y deslizó los brazos dentro del albornoz. por suerte era lo suficientemente largo como para poder recibir a alguien sin necesidad de armar un escándalo. No quería salir en _The Sun_ , y mucho menos en un estado cercano a la desnudez, muchas gracias.

Bajó las escaleras descalzo, deseoso de terminar la gestión que fuera que necesitara tanta urgencia y poder dar el día por terminado. Podía escuchar el golpeteo del agua de la lluvia que, por milagros del clima londinense, había decidido hacerse presente. Abrió la puerta con aire resignado, y todo su cuerpo se enderezó cuando eso pasó.

—Lo siento, yo... No sabía a dónde más acudir. Baker Street era mi segunda opción.

Mycroft parpadeó una vez antes de darse cuenta de que a) un bronceado Gregory Lestrade estaba en su puerta, b) estaba completamente empapado y con los labios azules, c) llevaba a cuestas una maleta que a todas luces había sido hecha de manera apresurada después de haber comenzado a ser deshecha, d) tenía el aspecto de alguien a quien el mundo se le había caído.

Conclusión: Gregory había descubierto por fin que su mujer seguía poniéndole los cuernos, esta vez con el vecino. A todas luces los había pillado in-fraganti, quizá nada más llegar a casa. No. Con toda seguridad nada más llegar a casa de Dartmoor.

Mycroft se hizo a un lado y abrió la puerta con más ahínco, permitiéndole el paso. Una vez se aseguró de que el Detective Inspector entraba, marchó escaleras arriba para recoger de su baño un par de toallas y un albornoz extra para el que nunca encontró una utilidad.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse cuando empezó a bajar de nuevo, y frunció el ceño al ver como Gregory dejaba la maleta en el suelo junto a sus pies y se quedaba observando fijamente a la nada, con la mirada de las mil millas. Mycroft sabía que aquello iba a pasar, solo era cuestión de tiempo que Gregory se encontrara de bruces con las actividades de su mujer. Lo que no había esperado, era que acudiera precisamente a él.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, le tendió las toallas y el albornoz, apoyando una mano en su hombro. No dijo nada, no hacía falta. Dejó a Gregory secándose mientras cogía la maleta y la subía escaleras arriba, rumbo al cuarto de invitados, dispuesto a vaciarla antes de que su contenido quedara desperdiciado por el agua. De manera mecánica, colocó las pertenencias de Gregory en cajones y perchas, y dejó la maleta en el baño para que perdiera allí el agua de lluvia. Cuando volvió a bajar, lo hizo envuelto en una bata y con los pantalones del pijama puestos. Sabiendo que su noche había cambiado completamente, hizo té, y ambos se quedaron sentados en el sofá, Greg dando vueltas a su propia condena, y Mycroft esperando pacientemente a que saliera de ella. Si algo era el mayor de los Holmes era paciente. Sabía esperar.

Un poco más no iba a hacerle daño.


	21. AU Fairytales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: I_am_Momo  
> Au: Fairytale  
> Día 21

Holmesland había prosperado y crecido desde que fue creada hace 500 años. En primer lugar fue un sitio de destierro para aquellas criaturas que no tuvieran donde ir o que o no aprobaban el gobierno de sus propias ciudades pero hoy en día era un país enorme, con diferentes ciudades y criaturas de todo tipo gobernada por los reyes Siger Holmes y Violet Holmes. Un lugar precioso y justo donde vivir.

En teoría.

Era cierto que los ciudadanos vivían libres y sin ningún tipo de percance entre ellos, pero debido a su raza podían desempeñar un trabajo u otro, por ejemplo un hombre lobo jamás podría ser profesor de escuela, eso era un trabajo de elfos.

Lo mismo  ocurría en el palacio real.

Mycroft Holmes era el hijo mayor del matrimonio, el primogénito, pero no podría reinar. Había nacido hada, algo sin duda muy raro para el género masculino pero nada envidiable. Las hadas macho no tenían la capacidad de reproducirse y debido a que no podría traer más herederos al mundo, los reyes Siger y Violet habían decidido dejar el peso de la corona sobre su hijo menor, Sherlock. Un mago que no conocía el peligro y que a diario era perseguido por su hermano mayor por todo palacio para que no sufriera daños.

Cuando Sherlock estaba en clases, Mycroft aprovechaba para salir al jardín, colocarse debajo de un árbol y leer. A veces pensaba en marcharse de allí, recorrer el mundo, vivir en otro sitio. Otras veces solo pensaba en tirarse desde el precipicio que había en la colina y dejar que todo acabara.

—Príncipe Mycroft —dijo una voz a frente a él.

Mycroft alzó un poco la cabeza de su libro y  sonrió al que le hacía sombra.

—Gregory —saludó.

El hombre con la armadura hizo una reverencia y le devolvió la sonrisa. Gregory era un hombre lobo, alto y fuerte, y había sido contratado recientemente para que protegiera a Sherlock más de lo que podía Mycroft.

—¿Cómo se encuentra señor? —preguntó Greg apoyándose en su lanza.

—Bien… Bien… —dijo desviando un poco la mirada al suelo —. ¿Y usted?

—Muy bien gracias —respondió Greg —. Me preguntaba si… —empezó a decir

Mycroft alzó la cabeza para mirarle pero en ese momento Sherlock corría por el patio con un hacha en la mano mientras que su profesor corría tras él.

—¡PRÍNCIME SHERLOCK! ¡PRÍNCIPE SHERLOCK! ¡CUIDADO! ¡EL QUE HAYA TRANSFORMADO EL LAPIZ EN UN HACHA NO LE DA DERECHO A USARLA!

Greg miró a Sherlock antes de salir corriendo detrás de él. Mycroft suspiró. Desde que Gregory había sido contratado hablaba siempre con él, charlas cortas y muy educadas, pero el guardián siempre parecía que quería decir algo más, algo importante pero en ese momento siempre aparecía Sherlock de la nada haciendo cualquiera de sus trastadas.

Suspiró profundamente y se fue a su habitación, encerrándose allí.

Esa noche en la cena, se sentó frente a Sherlock en la amplia mesa. Este le sonreía con maldad.

—¿Qué has hecho hoy, hada? —le preguntó con odio en la voz —. ¿No has tenido ninguna abejita que cuidar o algún marinero al que encandilar?

Mycroft cerró los ojos pensativo y suspiró.

—Las hadas no hacemos eso —dijo entre dientes.

—Oh, ¿y que haces querida mía? ¿Cantar y tocar el arpa?

Mycroft cogió aire y apretó el tenedor con fuerza. Desde que Sherlock había sido consciente de las razones por las que Mycroft jamás reinaría no había parado de burlarse de él y menospreciarle porque era el único hado en todo el país. Incluso le trataba en femenino cosa detestaba sobre todas las cosas.

—Déjame en paz, Sherlock.

—¡Muestra un poco más de respeto a tu futuro rey! ¡Puedo hacer que te encarcelen! —exclamó Sherlock.

—¿Tú? —preguntó Mycroft escéptico.

—Si yo, así que deja de molestarme maldita hada. El día que yo sea rey no podrás ni salir de tu cuarto. Así que trátame con el respeto que merezco.

Mycroft miró a sus padres esperanzado en que le apoyaran, pero miraban a Sherlock y sonreían con orgullo. Suspiró profundamente y dejó el tenedor en el plato antes de irse a su habitación. Oía las risas de Sherlock a su espalda pero prefirió no responder y se encerró en el dormitorio. Quería irse, irse de ese mundo para siempre. Sus padres nunca le querrían porque no había nacido con la raza adecuada y no iba a servir para nada, solo podría quedarse en palacio porque debido a ser un hada masculino, no había ningún trabajo para él.

Ni tan siquiera sanador, y eso que las hadas eran las únicas con derecho a ser sanadoras.

Mycroft se tendió en su cama y miró alrededor. En su estantería solo había libros. De anatomía, jardinería, alquimia… Incluso tenía libros de magia, y sabía hacer varias cosas, aunque nada especial.

Si su hermano no cambiaba cuando fuese rey, su futuro no presagiaba nada bueno.

Cuando anocheció, sacó de la funda de su cama un puñal de acero de Göhr. Ese tipo de metal solo se encontraban en unas cuevas subterráneas y servían para matar a los seres mágicos haciéndoles estallar en mil pedazos. Mycroft lo guardó bajo la camisa de su pijama y fue hasta la librería de la casa.

Si iba a morir esa noche quería que fuera contemplado lo que más libertad le había dado en el mundo. Los libros.

Cerró la puerta de la biblioteca y se colocó frente a la gran estantería que ocupaba la pared del fondo. No se escuchaba ningún otro ruido en el castillo, la noche estaba tranquila. Nadie se iba a preocupar por él.

Se quitó la camisa del pijama y la dejó caer al suelo, dejó sobre ella el cuchillo y tomó aire.

La única característica que le gustaba de su raza eran que las alas podían verse o no. Cuando no quería mostrarlas (que era casi siempre) quedaban pegadas a su espalda, como si fueran unos hermosos y tribales tatuajes de tinta azul. Tomo aire y poco a poco las fue despegando de su espalda. No hacía eso desde que aprendió ese truco, así que ahora dolían un poco.

Las agitó levemente y poco a poco comenzaron a brillar, dejando la estancia iluminada por una luz azul. Se tapó la cara avergonzado y gimió angustiado, echándose a llorar. Era un maldito cobarde pero no tenía otra salida.

—¿Príncipe Mycroft? —dijo la voz de Greg a su espalda.

—¡Vete! —exclamó Mycroft, había estado tan absorto que había pasado por alto el sonido chirriante que hacía la puerta al abrirse.

—Príncipe Mycroft… —repitió Greg entrando en la biblioteca y cerrando la puerta —. ¿Está bien?

Mycroft se abrazó así mismo, agitando las alas en suaves movimientos. Suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Greg se acercó a él y contempló sus alas, asombrado.

—Eres hermoso… —le dijo —. Es… Increíble…

—¡Soy una vergüenza! —exclamó —. No hay ningún otro hada masculino en todo este puñetero país. ¿Y tengo que ser yo? ¿El hijo del rey? Es una vergüenza… Y nadie me quiere, me ignoran…

Greg se arrodilló a su lado.

—Se equivoca príncipe Mycroft. Yo le amo —le dijo en un susurro.

Mycroft abrió los ojos sorprendido y se volvió para mirarle.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —preguntó.

—Empecé a trabajar aquí porque deseaba estar cerca de usted. Trabajaba en los alrededores y siempre podía verlo por la ventana, por los jardines del castillo. Siempre con un libro en las manos. Eres culto, inteligente y muy muy hermoso…

Mycroft se mordió el labio y miró avergonzado a su regazo. Greg le cogió las manos y apoyó la rodilla sobre el cuchillo.

—No cometas ninguna locura como esta. No debes morir. El mundo no  puede perderse un ser tan hermoso como tú…. —le dijo Greg apretándole las manos.

El pelirrojo suspiró.

—No puedo prosperar Greg…  Jamás podré ser alguien en este mundo debido a mi condición…

—Huyamos.  Hoy mismo.

—¿Huir…? Pero tu trabajo… Tienes que cuidar….

—Disculpa que te diga pero tu hermano es un niño muy irrespetuoso.  Si escogí este trabajo fue solamente para verte y conocecrte. No me importaría dejarlo.

Mycroft rió un poco.

—¿Y donde iremos Greg? No sabemos que hay mas allá de estas tierras…

—Vayamos a la tierra de los humanos. Hay muchísimas ciudades que visitar, podrás ser lo que quieras…. Podremos estar juntos… Si quieres.

Mycroft tragó saliva y le abrazó con fuerza.

—Claro que quiero…. —susurró.

Greg respondió al abrazo y suspiró. Ninguno de los dos sabría que les depararía la suerte, pero juntos seguro que sorteaban todos los peligros.

 

 


	22. AU Online Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autora: elizabettablack  
> AU: Online Friends.  
> Día 22

**@WorldOfGoldfish** ha comenzado a seguirte.

Greg casi se ahoga con su café cuando leyó esas cinco palabras. Mycroft Holmes, el escritor con el cual venía fantaseando hacía ya 4 años, lo había seguido en su cuenta de Twitter.  
Chequeó repetidas veces entre sus seguidores que fuera verdad. También se pellizcó con fuerza el antebrazo, para comprobar que no estaba soñando. En efecto, él estaba entre las 221 cuentas afortunadas que Holmes seguía.

Mycroft había llegado a su vida en un momento de extrema tristeza. Finalmente sus rodillas habían decidido que ya no querían seguir corriendo, por lo cual su carrera como atleta se había visto frustrada después de una veintena de cirugías y dolorosas sesiones de kinesiología. Completamente enojado con la vida, decidió que debía ocupar su tiempo con algo para no deprimirse. Fue en una librería donde sus ojos se posaron en un grueso libro con enormes letras negras en un fondo de estilo gótico.  Las historias de fantasmas jamás le habían llamado la atención, pero algo tenía esa portada que lo incitaba. Decidió comprarlo, y ése fue el principio de su perdición. A ‘Sonata’ le siguió ‘Ambición’ y luego los otros tres libros de la saga. Su fanatismo llegó al punto de la obsesión, y pasaba una gran cantidad de horas navegando por diversos sitios, leyendo teorías y conversando con otros fanáticos sobre los libros.  
Fue recién un año después, previo a la salida del sexto libro titulado ‘Corazonada’ que decidió hacerse una cuenta de Twitter. **@GiveMeAllTheDoughnuts** , por recomendación de su amiga Sally. Era la forma más fácil de sentirse cerca de Holmes, ya que el pelirrojo acostumbraba a subir fotos diariamente de sus movimientos. Y vamos, le encantaba creer que estaba compartiendo el tiempo con él; auto - convencerse que así estaba más cerca del hombre que lo había cautivado por completo con un cerebro brillante, su imaginación fuera de lo común y una sonrisa que desarma.  
Y ahora, sonreía como un idiota al descubrir que podía enviarle mensajes personales a Holmes, ya que ambos se seguían mutuamente. Pero ¿qué le preguntas a la persona que admiras? ¿Qué palabras utilizas para no quedar como un idiota? Greg se debatía con su fanboy interno mientras clickeaba sobre la pantalla de su móvil la opción ‘Mensaje Directo’ y buscaba el nombre de Mycroft entre sus contactos.  
  
  
“Estimado Señor Holmes” escribió con el móvil a punto de caer debido a sus temblorosas manos. ¿Cómo le decía lo importante que había sido para él encontrarse con sus libros? Quizás para Holmes no le importara. Quizás fuera simplemente uno de esos famosos insensibles que se olvidan de los fans. Negó con la cabeza y borró las tres palabras que había escrito, dejando el móvil al costado de su laptop y suspirando. De seguro Mycroft jamás se detendría a responder un mensaje escrito por el insignificante Greg Lestrade.

Volvió su atención al perfil de Twitter del pelirrojo. Acababa de subir una fotografía en la cual sonreía ampliamente junto a su hermoso perro labrador. De fondo, el Emirates Stadium. Dios, eso estaba literalmente a 5 calles de donde él se encontraba. Si salía corriendo, quizás pudiera encontrárselo. Tomó las llaves, el móvil y sin dudarlo abandonó su apartamento a toda velocidad. Olvidándose del dolor que condicionaba sus rodillas, esquivando cientos y cientos de personas y coches, llegó lo antes posible al lugar de la fotografía. Por supuesto, Holmes no estaba allí. Tomó una bocanada de aire y continuó trotando por calles aledañas, conservando la ilusión de un posible encuentro. Recorrió la zona, acelerando en calles residenciales y menguando su velocidad en locales de ropa o restaurantes. Cuando ya habían pasado más de quince minutos y ya no sabía donde más podría estar, se dio por vencido.  
  
Maldiciendo su poca suerte y sus entumecidas piernas, emprendió el retorno a casa. Se rió con ironía al comprender lo que había hecho; realmente su ingenuidad no conocía límites. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, creía que podría encontrarlo? Londres era enorme. Y de haberlo encontrado, ¿qué hubiese hecho? ¿Decirle que había visto la foto e inmediatamente dejó todo para correr a sus brazos? Ridículo. Completamente ridículo.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared por su estupidez, su móvil sonó, distrayéndolo de sus absurdos pensamientos. Rápidamente deslizó sus dedos al interior de su bolsillo derecho, extrayendo el aparato y fijando la mirada en la pantalla.  
Era un mensaje privado de Twitter. De Mycroft Holmes.

_“Querido Greg: Espero esto no te resulte demasiado extraño, pero me tomo el atrevimiento de escribirte porque de verdad me gustaría conocerte. Tus teorías y divertidas respuestas en los foros de fans me resultan de lo más interesantes, y realmente me gustaría que consideraras la idea de encontrarte conmigo en Little Wonder Café, cuya dirección es 48 Hornsey Rd, London N7 7BP. Lo encontrarás fácilmente, porque he visto que eres fanático del Arsenal. ¿Quizás el jueves por la tarde? Hazme saber si aceptas el encuentro. En caso contrario, agradezco tu interés y devoción por mi trabajo. Con afecto. MH”_

Su mandíbula se abrió en un gesto de sorpresa. Definitivamente no quería despertar de tan hermoso sueño.

* * *

Cinco años después, Greg leía distraídamente una nota en el periódico, en la sección de espectáculos. Mycroft sonreía desde el papel, en la presentación de su autobiografía, hacía dos días atrás. El pelirrojo había insistido que Greg se quedara en la cama, para que su resfrío no empeorase.

El hombre sonrió al desviar la mirada hacia la derecha y encontrarse con el ejemplar especialmente dedicado a él que Mycroft había dejado en su almohada en la madrugada, antes de salir rumbo al aeropuerto para comenzar la gira promocional del libro que lo mantendría fuera de casa por unas semanas. No podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado su vida desde aquél precioso jueves en el café. Recordó sus nervios, las mejillas sonrojadas de Mycroft y la torpeza con la cual ambos comenzaron a hablarse. Greg no quería parecer un neandertal con breve vocabulario y Mycroft no quería abrumarlo con su elocuencia. Afortunadamente, supieron balancearse, y después de mucho tiempo entre mensajes de texto y fotos que respondían a la siempre tierna pregunta “¿Qué estás haciendo?” se dieron cuenta que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Tomó el grueso libro entre sus manos y tras observar los preciosos ojos de su pareja en la portada, dio vuelta las primeras hojas hasta encontrarse con las dedicatorias. Impreso a fuego con tinta de sueños, decía:

_“A Gregory, mi guía y soporte.”_

El hombre sonrió mientras sus ojos se desviaron hacia abajo, donde Mycroft había dejado otra anotación de puño y letra.

_“Greg:_

_Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. ¿No crees que ya sea tiempo de que seas mi esposo? Cásate conmigo, hazme un hombre plenamente feliz._

MH”

Lestrade sólo pudo correr hacia su habitación y enviar un rápido mensaje de texto que decía “¡SÍ!”.

Del otro lado del mundo, Mycroft Holmes lloraba de emoción frente a la pantalla ante esas dos letras, sintiendo que su vida estaba completa al fin.


	23. AU Centinela/Guia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: Hatsherlocked  
> AU: Centinela/Guia  
> Dia: 23  
> Advertencias: ninguna

Mycroft se dirigió a la escena de un crimen en uno de los suburbios de Londres.

  
La calle estaba desierta, solo dos coches patrulla que cercaban el lugar, y varios agentes que empezaban a acordonar la zona. Era una escena del crimen reciente, Sherlock estaría como un niño en navidad.

  
Mycroft no se equivocaba. Sherlock, El Centinela, estaba dando vueltas por la escena mirando y deduciendo todo en voz alta. Al lado, John, su Guía, le seguía de cerca y solo intervenía cuando se acercaba a ponerse casi frenético por alguna prueba, entonces, con un solo toque de su mano en el brazo de Sherlock podía devolverlo a la realidad en un momento.

  
Ese vinculo era algo preciado y maravilloso entre El Centinela y su Guía. Uno que Mycroft nunca tendría.

  
Mycroft había decidido ser Guía de Guías en la Torre de Londres. Él era el Guía de todos los Centinelas importantes del gobierno, y de ninguno. Mycroft dedicaba su trabajo y su vida a controlar cada Centinela y Guía de la política nacional e internacional.

  
Esa era la razón de que no pudiera unirse a un solo Centinela.

  
Si un Guía se unía a un Centinela tenia mayor poder sobre él, pero solo sobre ese Centinela en particular. Sobre los otros, solo tenia un bajo control que podía no ser suficiente cuando un Centinela poderoso entraba en Fase.

  
Nadie quería que el Primer ministro entrara en Fase en mitad de una reunión de política internacional, por ejemplo. Así que cuando Mycroft notaba que alguno de los altos cargos de los gobiernos entraba en Fase (se centraba solo en una cosa sin ver nada mas, de manera obsesiva y hundiéndose cada vez mas en su propia mente), Mycroft intervenía. Solo un toque elegante de su mano o una palabra susurrada valían para sacarlos de Fase.

  
Presumiblemente, era el Guía mas poderoso de todo el mundo occidental y si se unía a un solo Centinela todo eso acabaría. No mas política, no mas viajes, no mas control sobre el mundo. Sería como John... Un Guía siguiendo a su Centinela dondequiera que fuera, como una perrito faldero que necesitaba la atención de su amo. No, esa no era la vida de Mycroft Holmes.

  
Sherlock se dio cuenta de su presencia y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia su encuentro, seguido de su perro faldero... perdón, queríamos decir, de su Guía...

  
-Estoy ocupado, largo!- Mycroft levantó una ceja poco impresionado por la salida de tono.

  
-Todos lo estamos, Sherlock.- Le tendió el expediente que tenia debajo del brazo y espero a que su hermano lo cogiera con una rabieta.

  
-Te diré algo cuando pueda, estoy en medio de un caso, a no ser que tu mente estúpida de Guía no se haya dado cuenta de ello.- A su lado John se tensó ligeramente, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a las peleas e insultos entre los hermanos, siempre le causaban mayor impacto las que tenían que ver con su naturaleza compartida. Si Sherlock se daba cuenta o no, no daba señales de ello.

  
-No hay problema, pero cuanto antes pudiera revisar el apartado 4, antes podríamos....- La voz un tanto histérica de Donovan interrumpió la amena conversación.

  
-Greg! mierda! Lestrade!! Jefe, vamos!

  
Gregory Lestrade estaba agachado en el suelo mirando algo con detenimiento, Donovan estaba al lado suyo sin tocarle pero intentando hacerle volver a la realidad. No podía, obviamente. Lestrade era un Centinela de NSY, y obviamente había caído en una Zona.

  
John como medico y Guía salió corriendo hacia él. Agachado a su lado empezó a hablarle con tonos cortos y claros, mandos del ejercito como si todavía fuera el Capitán John Watson.

  
Pero no parecía funcionar.

  
De hecho parecía como si cada vez Lestrade se fuera hundiendo mas y mas en La Zona Muerta. Mycroft sabia que esto pasaba mas fácilmente con Centinelas no unidos a un Guía, o en este caso, recién separados forzosamente de su Guía. Tenia informes de que después de la separación de su ex-mujer, el inspector había estado siendo mas influenciado por las zonas mas a menudo. En momentos de estrés caía rápidamente, y aunque habían intentado ponerle un compañero Guía, no había parecido funcionar como debería por la reciente ruptura de su antiguo lazo.

  
Mycroft no esperó invitación y pasó por debajo del cordón policial totalmente decidido a intervenir.

  
-¿donde crees que vas?- Sherlock parecía asombrado y asqueado porque su hermano fuera a ayudar en la situación. Era obvio para Mycroft que le habían maleducado desde pequeño. Sherlock había vivido acogido por su familia y nunca había perdido la cabeza al entrar en una zona... por lo menos durante el tiempo que estuvo con ellos.

  
Mycroft hizo caso omiso de las miradas de todos y se acuclilló delante del Centinela en apuros.

  
-Inspector, necesito que se centre en mi voz.- Lestrade dio un rápido parpadeo y Mycroft supo que había sido escuchado a través de la niebla de la Zona.- Muy bien, lo está haciendo estupendamente, Gregory. - Mycroft escuchó a su hermano burlarse por el nombre usado, pero sabia que eso captaría mejor la atención del inspector.- Ahora necesito que ademas de oírme uses el resto de sentidos en mi. Poco a poco. Si me entiendes parpadea, por favor- Otro parpadeo- Muy bien, muy bien. - Desde fuera podía sonar a como alguien habla con un sabueso amaestrado, pero en estas situaciones los Centinelas se retraían sobre si mismos, volviendo a algo primario o infantil de algún modo. Mycroft avanzó un poco estando mucho mas cerca de lo que había estado nunca de Lestrade- Ahora voy a tocarte, solo un poco. - Mycroft adelantó su mano lentamente hasta acunar la mejilla del inspector. Notó como Lestrade tomaba una respiración profunda y parpadeaba mas lentamente esta vez, saliendo lentamente de la zona.- Perfecto, lo estas haciendo muy bien, Gregory.- Le premió acariciando lentamente la forma marcada de la mandíbula.- Solo un poco mas y ya estaremos de vuelta. Esto es un poco mas complicado, necesito que te centres en mi olor. ¿puedes hacer eso? - con la mano todavía en la mejilla inclino la muñeca acercándola a la nariz del hombre.- Céntrate en mi olor, mi perfume, el olor del producto para la limpieza en seco de la tintorería, el almidonado de mi camisa, el olor de mi gel de baño.- Y ahí estaba, una bocanada de aire en los pulmones de Lestrade que le hizo cerrar los ojos ante la cantidad de información que se le pedía. -Perfecto, eso es. ahora puedes levantar la vista y mirarme. Se que puedes hacer eso.- Lestrade no dudó un momento y abrió los ojos mirándole directamente. Fue algo eléctrico, una conexión inmediata. Mycroft sabia lo que era, era un Centinela compatible 100% con él, Centinela y Guía en perfecta armonía, mucho mas de lo que había visto con sus padres o con John y Sherlock.... y Mycroft quería salir huyendo de allí lo antes posible.

  
-Mycroft....- Lestrade levantó la mano y cubrió la de Mycroft apretándola a su cara.

  
-Yo...- Mycroft era un cobarde, por eso odiaba los trabajos de campo, porque en los momentos como ese, en el que tenia que plantarse y tomar una decisión, no podía. Así que solo se quedó quieto, mirando al hombre delante de él y esperar que la situación se resolviera por si sola.

  
-Todavía falta uno.- Mycroft parpadeó sin comprender.

  
-¿uno?- Lestrade sonrió de medio lado y se inclinó hacia delante susurrando en los labios de Mycroft.

  
-Un sentido mas.... el del gusto.- Lestrade apretó sus labios contra los de Mycroft en un beso acogedor y cálido. La lengua se reunió suavemente acariciando e incitando al baile que no tardó en ser acompañada por la de Mycroft.

  
Poco importaba el resto de gente que les rodeaba, si no ese beso perfecto de Centinela y Guía en perfecta armonía.   
Pero como cualquier baile tenia que terminar. Igual de casto que empezó, así terminó.

  
Mycroft se separó con los ojos cerrados temiendo abrirlos y encontrarse con la ira o el resentimiento de Gregory, porque aunque le habían ofrecido la perfección, él la había rechazado.

  
No había completado el vinculo, de eso estaba seguro.

  
Cuando tuvo el valor de abrir los ojos, Lestrade solo le miraba con una sonrisa triste.

  
-No importa.- Gregory acarició su mano un ultima vez antes de dejarle marchar, ponerse de pie y tenderle una mano para ayudarle.

  
-Sabes cual es mi posición en el gobierno... yo... no podría continuar si..- Greg le silenció apretándole ligeramente al mano que todavía tenia en la suya.

  
-Lo comprendo, Mycroft. Solo... piénsalo para un futuro, cuando.. no se, quieras jubilarte?- Se encogió de hombros y soltó su mano- Gracias de todos modos.

  
Mycroft asintió, triste por la vida que había escogido una y otra vez, y se giró para volver a su coche y a su trabajo.

  
Tal vez... solo tal vez... la jubilación anticipada no era tan mala idea.


	24. AU Uni!lock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autora: smileinlove  
> AU: Uni!lock  
> Día: 24  
> Advertencias: Alcohol

La Universidad, lugar de amplitud de espíritu y mente. O, al menos, así es como la promocionan. Una vez se ha entrado por la puerta de la primera clase, las personas se dan cuenta de que los cuentos de pequeños no son más que papel mojado. Entonces comienza la frustración y, en muchos casos, el alcohol. En ese punto comienza esta historia.

Mycroft Holmes, estudiante brillante, notas por encima de la media, pulcritud en la vestimenta y Gregory Lestrade, con dificultad en los puzles, aprobando y amante de los vaqueros. ¿Qué podían tener en común dos sujetos tan diferentes? Por el momento, las botellas vacías y el dinero desembolsado en la tienda 24/7 de la esquina.

Más ebrios que el vino de la cena, los muchachos se encontraban sentados en la acera, en uno de los pocos huecos donde no había restos fisiológicos humanos ni hedor a los mismos. Junto a ellos, un grupo de jóvenes bailaba y reía con copas y cigarrillos. Los mismos se alejaron en busca de más alcohol y no volvieron. Ellos, entonces, se quedaron hablando sin molestias ajenas.

—Pásame un cigarro, Myc.

—Cómprate un paquete.

 Greg se dedicaba a acabar los cigarrillos de Mycroft y éste se estaba hartando tras varios años del mismo comportamiento.

—¿No me digas que son _light_?

—Tu exnovia no te importaba tanto.

Greg se quedó perplejo. Cómo había podido saber Mycroft su pensamiento más recurrente en las últimas tres semanas. No se lo explicaba. Aun así, se fumó el cigarrillo. Después de todo, era mejor que ninguno.

—Creí que habías ido a la entrevista que te concerté —Mycroft se dedicaba a buscarle trabajo a Greg en sus ratos libres, pero éste no acababa de entrar en ninguno.

—Pedían experiencia —fue la respuesta que obtuvo. Así pues, se dedicó a mirar su whisky a la luz de la farola, con gesto de desagrado, no como la cara de póker de su amigo.

Mycroft tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar como, por ejemplo, por qué no había dado aún el primer paso para besar a quien era su amigo por tres años consecutivos. Cada día, los chicos se sentaban juntos en los bancos de la clase y tomaban un té y una cerveza, en el caso de Greg, en los descansos. Era la relación más estrecha que Mycroft había tenido en toda su vida y, a pesar de ello, ahí seguía, soñando.

Por la cabeza de Mycroft pasaban varios escenarios mientras Greg apuraba el quinto botellín de cerveza. Si le confesaba sus sentimientos, Greg tendría tres opciones, en orden de prioridad para el pensador:

  1. Quedarse y amarle eternamente.
  2. Obviar el momento y seguir con la relación de siempre.
  3. Darse la vuelta para no volver.



Se puso pues a analizar a su compañero con la sexta cerveza, bebiendo su whisky disimulado y procurando ir despacio para no perder sus dotes deductivas. Sabía, o creía saber, que era mejor que su hermano Sherlock en esa ciencia. Al menos así se lo habían hecho creer. Pasó pues, rápidamente, a los acontecimientos.

Greg tenía una novia una semana sí y otra también, no dejando de alardear de sus proezas sexuales ni en el postre. Por tanto, el sexo era un interés seguro en él, aunque pareciera más un fantasma que alguien tan proactivo. Por otro lado, Mycroft no había notado ningún signo de acercamiento hacia él en ese aspecto y, por tanto, sus esperanzas estaban en —2 y bajando.

Sin embargo, tampoco le parecía muy difícil conquistarle. Había leído algunos libros sobre apareamiento en pingüinos y bastantes afines con las relaciones personales. Greg encajaba en el perfil de una persona abierta a la hora de comenzar un proyecto común con alguien y, por la cara que ponía cuando se le acababa la bebida, parecía verdad.

Mycroft se armó de valor y se bebió la mitad del vaso del whisky que aún tenía en sus manos. Estaba preparado para enfrentar sus miedos y resolver el enigma de una vez por todas porque Greg... no parecía tener intención alguna al respecto. Se giró entonces hacia él para verle frente a frente y tuvo que quitarle la séptima botella de las manos para redirigir su atención. Se lamió los labios ante su cara medio adormilada y exclamó:

—Greg, sal conmigo.

—Tengo que pensármelo.

La respuesta fue de todo menos esperada. Ahora era Mycroft el que tenía la cara desencajada y Greg el que se deleitaba apurando el alcohol. Por primera vez en su vida, Mycroft Holmes obtuvo un _no_ por respuesta. Su disgusto sería enorme, cuando saliera del _shock_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ésta es mi última aportación a este reto. Ha sido genial. Nos vemos pronto. Mucho Mystrade para el mundo!!! :D


	25. AU Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: ADalek  
> AU: Harry Potter  
> Dia: 25  
> Advertencias: Ninguna.  
> Resumen: Hogwarts, en el fondo, es un celestino.

Mycroft Holmes y Gregory Lestrade son dos personas muy diferentes. Mycroft es el cerebro, la astucia, y Greg es el corazón, la pasión.

Mycroft era el primogénito de una antigua familia de magos y había estado rodeado de magia desde su nacimiento. Greg, sin embargo, era el primer mago en una familia muggle y descubrió la magia un día cuando, con un brote mágico accidental, hizo desaparecer el cristal de una pastelería, haciéndolo aterrizar sobre un montón de donuts.

El día que Mycroft pisó Hogwarts por primera vez lo hizo seguro de si mismo, él tuvo muy claro que el sombrero seleccionador lo pondría en Slytherin, mientras que Greg estaba aterrado de que el sombrero no fuese capaz de asignarlo a ninguna casa y que lo echaran del colegio diciéndole que él no pertenecía al mundo mágico.

Mycroft se hizo capitán del club de duelo de Slytherin, Greg era bateador del equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff.

Ambos eran las personas más opuestas que podían pisar Hogwarts en ese momento, pero aún así el castillo pensaba que debían estar juntos y no paraba de conspirar para intentar conseguirlo.

Bueno, dicho así puede que parezca una locura, ¿pero qué cosa en el mundo mágico no lo parece?

En realidad fue el propio Mycroft quien, sin saberlo, provocó esta situación. Mycroft era alguien muy popular en la escuela, estudiaba muy duro porque cuando acabase la escuela quería trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia, además estaba muy implicado en los asuntos escolares, por lo que siempre estaba rodeado de gente. Gente que le era leal, que harían casi cualquier cosa por él, pero eso no era suficiente para él. Mycroft buscaba a una persona especial, alguien que no estuviera con él porque le convenía, sino porque le apreciase sinceramente.

Como buen estudiante aplicado se había leído "Historia de Hogwarts" y el anexo "Hogwarts y el Niño que Venció", fue ahí donde escuchó hablar de la Sala de los Menesteres y como, lamentablemente, fue destruida durante la época en la que Harry Potter acudió a la escuela. Pero él era un joven curioso y se preguntó si con el tiempo, al igual que pasó con otras salas que se habían ido reconstruyendo a sí mismas tras la guerra, a la Sala de los Menesteres le habría pasado lo mismo y decidió investigarlo.

Las pistas de donde estaba ubicada la sala eran escasas en Historia de Hogwarts y tuvo que leerse muchos libros más hasta que creyó dar con la ubicación. Cuando llegó al séptimo piso frente la los restos de un tapiz chamuscado pensó que esta vez sí debía ser el sitio adecuado y camino por delante de la pared cambiando de sentido 3 veces. En su cabeza estaba muy claro que es lo que quería encontrar al otro lado, o más bien, a quien. Quería encontrar a alguien especial, alguien que pudiera ser un amigo real, inconscientemente en su cabeza también deseaba alguien que pudiera ser la persona con la que pasar su vida.

Vio aparecer frente a él una puerta y, sin dudarlo, esperanzado, se lanzó a abrirla, pero toda su ilusión se esfumó cuando todo lo que vio fue una gran sala con las paredes ennegrecidas por el fuego. Con el corazón roto volvió a cerrar la puerta y bajó a su dormitorio lamentando el haberlo intentado siquiera.

Lo que no vio fue que tras la puerta había un trozo de pared totalmente blanco, casi como una cicatriz que intenta curarse y parecía querer extenderse hacia el resto de la habitación.

Fue a partir de ese día que el castillo pareció que conspirase para juntar a Mycroft y a Gregory.

Desde entones, cada vez que iban solos por la Gran Escalera estas giraban y se retorcían sobre si mismas hasta que los juntaba y, cerrándoles toda posible salida, los dejaba aislados y solos. El director había tenido que ir a rescatarlos 25 veces en el último mes.

Durante un tiempo ambos llegaron a pensar que era el otro el que provocaba los incidentes con las escaleras, pero tuvieron que admitir que no era ninguno de ellos el que provocaba los incidentes cuando la cosa empezó a empeorar y ya no fueron sólo las escaleras. Cuando tras una clase de Historia de la Magia ambos se quedaron atrás y los demás ya habían salido, la puerta se cerró de un portazo justo cuando Greg iba a pasar por ella, casi dándole en la cara. La puerta se había cerrado de tal modo que ninguno de los hechizos que sabían consiguió que se abriera, dejándolos encerrados durante 5 horas.

Con el tiempo las cosas fueron empeorando. El castillo parecía rebelarse frente a su testarudez a contradecir sus deseos, llegando al punto en el que ninguna puerta se abría para ellos si no estaban juntos para más tarde, no abrirse si no se cogían de la mano. A los demás alumnos o profesores ya no les extrañaba ver a ambos cogidos de la mano yendo de un lado a otro de la escuela e incluso el direcctor tuvo que adaptar sus horarios para que asistieran juntos a las clases.

Según fue transcurriendo el tiempo el tener que estar con el otro paso de ser una obligación para ambos a ser algo natural, resultó que el ser tan opuestos en algunas cosas no era algo tan malo. Sus contrarios se complementaban y se había convertido en algo inconsciente el cogerse las manos cada vez que se encontraban, y puede que fuera algo que ya no les incomodaba, sino más bien al contrario.

Mycroft descubrió que si Greg jugaba al Quidditch los partidos no eran tan aburridos, y verlo montar en la escoba tenía algo que hacía que no pudiese apartar los ojos de él. Greg descubrió que los duelos eran emocionantes y para nada tan parados como pensaba, y que las posturas perfectas de Mycroft en los enfrentamientos le dejaban con la boca abierta.

Por un tiempo el castillo pareció conformarse con la situación tal y como estaba, seguían teniendo que estar juntos, pero dejaron de suceder nuevos incidentes.

Hasta ahora.

Mycroft y Gregory estaban encerrados en una habitación casi vacía y la puerta no parecía querer responder ni cuando se cogían de las manos. En realidad ni siquiera sabían como habían llegado a esa habitación, habían seguido la misma ruta de siempre para llegar al Gran Comedor.

Pero la habitación sí les daba señales sobre como salir de allí. Mycroft fue el primero en verlas provocándole un sonrojo extremo a juego con su pelo. Greg lo miró con la pregunta claramente dibujada en su rostro y Mycroft señaló con un gesto a los cuadros, el único mobiliario del cuarto.

Greg giró sobre si mismo observando los cuadros colocados por las cuatro paredes de la habitación, en todos se repetían escenas similares. Parecía que cuando los distintos personajes de los cuadros del castillo buscaban un poco de intimidad venían a este cuarto, en todos ellos había dos amantes besándose. A Greg le pareció que en uno de ellos estaba el mismísimo antiguo director de la escuela, Dumbledore, besándose con otro hombre, pero apartó la mirada rápidamente, pues le parecía descortés espiar a dos personas en un momento así.

Para ser sinceros, Greg no tuvo ningún problema en cumplir los deseos del castillo, más bien todo lo contrario, así que lentamente se acercó al sonrojado pelirrojo hasta besar suavemente sus labios. Su corazón latía acelerado y con los nervios casi no escuchó el click del cerrojo de la puerta al abrirse, lo que no se perdió fue el gemido de Mycroft mientras agarraba su túnica para acercarse más a él.

Cuando se separaron ambos tenían la respiración acelerada. Mycroft le miró sonriendo con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos mientras que con un fingido “Ups” volvía a cerrar de nuevo la puerta. Gregory no se hizo de rogar y riéndose volvió a besarle sin ninguna duda.

Puede que desde ese día las puertas ya no se cerrasen a su paso, pero eso no impidió que la gente los siguiera viendo cogidos de la mano por los pasillos o besándose de vez en cuando.


	26. Las rosas AUCircus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: TomLiKaulitz  
> AU: Circus  
> Día: 26
> 
> Las rosas harán lo que sea necesario para protegerse y cumplir sus deseos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me quedó medio raro -well el extraño siempre soy yo-. Así que lo siento si no quedó como tal.

Ya es sábado en la noche y me pide que sea rápido, que no deje marcas en su cuerpo. Para que no pelee con el maquillaje al tratar de taparse los moretones que forman mi boca. 

Y sólo empiezo a reír porque me gusta verle pelear con sus sombras y delineador. 

—¿Tanto te cuesta entender que soy solamente te pertenezco a ti? 

—Un poco. Ya sabes... —le respondo cortamente porque sé que ya me leyó. Suspira y luego me roba un beso con poca decencia. 

—Tu cerebro debe aceptar que sólo te elijo a ti. 

—Y mis tigresas. 

Ríe y asiente. 

—Cierto. ¿Tanto les cuesta a tus "niñas"? —inquiere con una ceja alzada. 

—Bueno... Recuerda que ellas detestan olores aparte de mí. Territoriales son... —le respondo lo de siempre.

—Como sea... Tomáme domador... —susurra y me devora otra vez. 

Mycroft se permite ser salvaje conmigo. Deja suelto las riendas de las pasiones férreas que un humano es capaz de sentir. Y yo me dejo por él. Absolutamente por él. 

Porque le amo. Porque me ama. Finalmente porque nos amamos. 

~•~

—¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Bienvenidos al circo " Cheap Thrills"! Donde vivirán las más baratas emociones que un humano puede contemplar. 

La voz de mi presentador anuncia que el espectáculo a empezado. Dando paso a todos mis contorsionistas brillar en el escenario, junto a mis payasos alegrando a los niños, jóvenes y adultos, y demás. Y entre ellos a mi bella equilibrista. 

—¡Veanla! ¡La bella e increíble Doll! —menciona con orgullo Dante, el anfitrión. 

Doll está maquillada de un ras blanquecino, un vestido blanco brillante y una peluca de rosas blancas, medias de dos colores y su sonrisa enamora a todo presente. 

Mientras a mi ya me tiene hechizado de un encanto difícil de disolver. 

—Lastrade, ¿ya estas listo para salir luego de Mycroft? 

—Sí, ya sabes tengo que dar un beso de felicitación a Doll. 

—Ugh. Sí, ¿cuánto ya llevan juntos? —pregunta John, quien está disfrazado de colores. 

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Sherlock? —le contestó con otra. 

—Porque no me dirá nada. Es un terco contorsionista. 

Rió y palmeo su espalda—. Vaya novio que te tocó, ¿no? 

—Lastrade... ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho? ¡No soy gay! —refuta mi pequeño amigo. 

—Claro —alargo la 'o' rodando los ojos. 

Cuando estoy a punto de decir algo, Sherlock aparece en escena. Esta sacando conclusiones viéndonos y al igual que yo rueda los ojos por John y, lo jala para abrazarlo y darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. El hermano menor de mi pareja puede sorprendernos de un momento a otros con sus actos impredecibles. 

—¡Jawn! 

—¡Suelta ahora mismo Sherlock! 

Suelto una risa por ellos y devuelvo mi vista hacia Mycroft quien ya va a la mitad de la cuerda floja, su concentración es legítima a mis ojos. Sus paso son tan precisos que me sorprende como puede ser un poco tozudo al bailar algún tango cuando todos nos emborrachamos luego de un día bueno. 

Luego lo veo terminar y realiza una reverencia siendo recibido por muchos aplausos. Está feliz, es lo que le gusta, lo apasiona y le da vida. 

Ser equilibrista es su vida. 

—Bienvenida de vuelta, Doll. 

—Estoy en casa, Greg. ¿No tienes algo para mí? 

Me hago el desentendido y le observo hacer una mueca. Es tan precioso con su maquillaje, y no resisto más. Le beso, sin embargo Mycroft lo hace más salvaje. 

Temo manchar su vestido con mis ropas. 

—Ve a domar a tus bestias. 

—¿Acaso no dome una? —bromeo. 

—No. Yo domino al domador. Quiera o no, él es mío —pronuncia encantador. 

Aprieto su mano como un ritual y salgo a dar mi espectáculo, dejo atrás a mi muñeca esperando mi retorno. Del cual estoy seguro saldré victorioso. 

~•~

—¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo?! Porque Gregory, te golpearé. 

—Lo siento... Es que...

—Es que, nada. Has actuado irracional, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que me importa una mierda lo que digan de mí? —Okay, para que empiece a decir palabras soeces, estoy jodido. 

—Myc. Entiéndeme, no te dolerá a ti, pero a mí sí. 

—Pues debería no dolerte. Tus emociones no deben acarrear problemas. 

Estamos sentados en mi caravana, frente a frente con los brazos cruzados. Mycroft a medio vestir, le falta pintar sus uñas y calzar sus valerinas. Sólo con el vestido blanco. 

Es sábado y no hay tanto tiempo como los demás días. 

—Odio que insulten tu hermosa presentación. 

—Lo sé. Aún así... No deberías —suspira y se levanta hacia donde estoy, y se sienta en mis piernas— Gregory, de verdad. No me molesta lo que digan esos seres sin QI bajo, hace tiempo dejó de importarme. 

—Uhm... —muestro una mueca y Mycroft se encarga de que deje de hacerla con suaves besos. 

—Promete que no volverás a actuar de esa manera. ¿Si? 

—De acuerdo. Esta bien...pero si se quieren meter contigo a la fuerza, créeme no tendré problemas en romperles la boca —bramó viéndole. 

—Esta bien. 

Lo beso, ¿cuántas veces lo voy besando? No lo sé, pero no me canso de sus labios ni del almizcle que saboreo de ellos. Adoro la fricción de sus piernas enredarse con su cuerpo y la forma de apretar sus brazos a mi cuello. 

Ni hablemos de los pequeños suspiros y gemidos que libera cuando le hago mío. 

Me va a golpear después por haber arruinado su vestido blanco, al dejarme llevar por el calor del momento, el sexo de reconciliación es embriagante. Tendrá que usar su vestido rojo, el que detesta porque le recuerda que con esa vestimenta habíamos terminado. En una de nuestras crisis. 

Mycroft me hace sentir el mundo. 

Lo mueve desde que lo conocí en la prueba que enfrentó para entrar a mi circo. Con un vestido de tres piezas haciéndose pasar como una bella dama. La cual me dejó embelesado al terminar su proeza. No pude explicar en ese momento porque causó tal remoción en mi interior. 

Una cosa llevo a la otra, y un día a las 7:00pm después de su debut me beso, alegando que sería su premio por su hazaña. 

Yo me dejé gustoso. ¿Por qué? Porque me movió el mundo gris a uno blanco brillante con retazos negros y azules. Rosas con olor miel. No lo sé. Pero caí. 

Doll tenía razón al dar su breve presentación.

«Las rosas harán lo que sea necesario para obtener protección y lo que desean.»

Nosotros no podíamos ser empleador y empleado, ni amigos, teníamos que terminar así. Mycroft ser la rosa y yo las espinas.


	27. AU Mitología

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Mitología  
> Autor: Hatsherlocked  
> Dia: 27  
> Adverencias: un poco de algo sexy y algo de comedia ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esta es mi ultima aportación al proyecto!! :D ha sido una experiencia maravillosa y muy motivadora! muchas gracias a todos mis compañeros de fic y a las personas que han leído y seguido este proyecto! :3 os amo a todas :3 ahora a pensar en el proyecto del mes que viene! XDDD *respira en una bolsa*

Se habían ganado una escapada de fin de semana de merecido descanso. Tanto Greg como Mycroft trabajaban muy duro en sus respectivos trabajos. Mycroft tenia un "pequeño puesto en el gobierno olímpico" y Greg era inspector de policía de casos en los que intervenían olímpicos y humanos.

  
Ambos trabajos eran agotadores. Mycroft había veces que llegaba a casa tan agotado que su cabello prácticamente no llameaba de tono naranja como de costumbre y tomaba un tono purpura poco favorecedor haciendo mas evidentes sus marcadas ojeras. Greg solo podía besarlo y ocuparse de la cena para que el político descansara con un vaso de Ambrosía en su sofá favorito.

  
Por eso fue un poco desilusionante ver que la carretera que les llevaba al balneario que habían contratado para el fin de semana estaba cortada por un montón de coches de policía y bomberos intentando apartar los restos de un accidente de trafico.

  
Un policía con cuernos de carnero les hizo parar en el control. Cuando Greg bajó la ventanilla, el policía arrugó un poco el labio superior y se giró a hablar con Mycroft que estaba en el asiento del copiloto.

  
-Siento las molestias, Señor. Pero la carretera estará cortada toda la noche. Me temo que van a tener que dar la vuelta.- Greg echó un vistazo a los restos de un camión esparcidos por toda la vía.

  
-¿No hay manera que podamos esperar y pasar por el arcén?- El policía semifauno le dio una mirada asqueada y le habló con un tono que no cabía dudas de su repulsión.

  
-Como he dicho: estará cortada toda la noche.- Se volvió a girar a Mycroft cambiando el tono en uno totalmente formal.- Si lo desea hay un pueblo a menos de 6 kilómetros en la dirección que han venido. Estoy seguro que podrán encontrar habitaciones para usted y su... acompañante.

  
Greg estaba acostumbrado a ser menospreciado por los semidioses. Greg no tenia ningún rasgo que lo marcara como un Olímpico y aunque tenia un alto cargo en la policía, siempre tenia problemas a la hora de interactuar por su falta de características distintivas.

  
-Por supuesto Agente. Muy amable.- Greg respondió cortésmente y subió la ventanilla. Dió la vuelta en redondo en la carretera para dirigirse al pueblo que le habían indicado.

  
-No se porque permites que se te hable de ese modo, Gregory.- Mycroft estaba totalmente indignado por la situación, como siempre lo estaba cada vez que interactuaban con cualquier semidios.

  
Pero Greg solo se encogió de hombros sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

  
-No me preocupa lo que piensen de mi, Myc. Es su problema, no el mio. Ademas, no coy a volver a ver a ese semifauno en mi vida. No me afecta en nada.- Sabia que podría haber sacado su placa y haberse identificado como superior de rango y haber hecho morder el polvo a ese policía de pueblo, pero el no era así.

  
-Detén el coche en ese arcén.- Greg miró a Mycroft con una ceja levantada pero hizo lo que le había pedido.

  
-¿que ocurre--- Greg fue cortado por los labios de Mycroft que le besaban invadiendo su boca con un beso pasional y húmedo.

  
Greg no podria esta menos interesado en una conversación sobre lo sucedido cuando Mycroft le bajó la cremallera del pantalón y comenzó a tocarle lentamente sobre la ropa interior.

  
-Myc....- Greg gimió cuando Mycroft bajó la cabeza y le engulló por completo. Greg solo podía ver la cabeza de Mycroft moviéndose acompasadamente en su regazo entre su estomago y el volante del coche. Ese pelo llameante anaranjado se había vuelto de un azul brillante como lo hacia siempre que se excitaba. Era un tono que Greg ahora relacionaba con el sexo y el placer. Enhebró los dedos entre el pelo en llamas azules y se dejó llevar por la sensación de la boca cálida y húmeda que le rodeaba.

  
No se había dado cuenta que había cerrado los ojos hasta que notó dos golpes en el cristal de su ventanilla.

Era el policía semifauno con cara de pocos amigos y una linterna en la mano.

  
Mycroft se levantó limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano y con una cara de suficiencia que Greg no entendía.  
Greg se guardó dentro de los pantalones y bajó la ventanilla.

  
-Disculpe agente, es que...- Pero no tuvo que seguir hablando.

  
El policía le miraba con ojos oscuros y una obvia erección en el pantalón del uniforme.

  
-Oh mi diosa...- Murmuró mirando a Greg sin apartar la mirada.

  
Greg hizo una mueca y miro a Mycroft que parecía muy orgulloso de si mismo en este momento.

  
Greg se miró las manos, y si.... estaba reluciendo en un tono rosado soltando ondas de glamour por todo el coche.  
Greg estaba convencido que Mycroft había planeado todo: sabia que el policía volvería por ese camino, vería el coche parado y bajaría a comprobar. Todo esto para que Greg irradiara su aura de sensualidad y atracción para dar un escarmiento al semifauno.

  
Porque si, Greg tambien era un semidios, y no cualquiera: era mitad dios del amor.

  
Greg sabia sus poderes de seducción y como afectaban cuando se desbocaban como ahora mismo. Y nada menos que el policía era hijo de un sátiro por el amor de los dioses! Greg solo quería escapar del lugar antes de que se fuera de las manos, sobre todo cuando el policía empezó a acariciarse distraidamente por encima del pantalón.

  
Mycroft se inclinó hacia su asiento rodeando los hombros de Greg con su brazo de manera protectora.

  
-Le pido disculpas agente, peor no podía esperar a tener la polla de mi prometido en mi boca, como comprenderá. Y ahora si no le importa, quiero llegar al hotel para que este semidios del sexo me folle hasta que no pueda andar en dos días. Que pase una buena noche.- Mycroft levantó una ceja a Greg como señal para huir del lugar y Greg arrancó dejando al fauno haciendo... no quería saber lo que iba ha hacer después de que se fueran, sinceramente.

  
-Dioses! Mycroft que Hades nos proteja! que estabas pensando!

  
Mycroft se recostó en su asiento con una sonrisa mientras miraba a la carretera.

  
-Oh Gregory! no hace falta mentar a mi padre para regañarme.- se encogió de hombros inocentemente.- Simplemente pensé que seria interesante dar un escarmiento a ese agente. Odio cuando te menosprecian por no mostrara tus cualidades semidivinas.

  
Greg negó con la cabeza pero ya estaba sonriendo.

  
-Te mereces mas que una regañina, Myc. Eso no se hace a un fauno, ese pobre hombre va a pasarlo muy mal esta noche.  
-mmmm estoy de acuerdo. Espero que me lo hagas pasar mal a mi también.

  
Greg sonrió de medio lado todavía mirando a la carretera pero puso su mano en el muslo de Mycroft.

  
-Oh, de eso estoy seguro. Estoy pensando en hacerte cosas realmente malas esta noche.- Dejó fluir una ola de sensualidad que inundó el coche haciendo gemir a Mycroft que prácticamente se derretía en su asiento.

  
No llegaron al balneario, pero fue un fin de semana de descanso, sexo increíble y comidas entregadas en su habitación del hotel. Y si, Mycroft tenia unos andares graciosos durante el resto de la semana.

 


	28. AU Alternative Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Alternative Job  
> Autor: elizabettablack  
> Día: 28  
> Adverencia: SEXO explícito; final abierto.

Mycroft apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero que estaba frente a él apretándolo con fuerza contra el fondo. El lugar apestaba a sexo y alcohol. Él, con tan sólo 38 años, sentía que si vida terminaba abruptamente. Había huido de su oficina apenas llegó la hora de su almuerzo, llegando rápidamente al club de desnudistas gay que frecuentaba cada vez con mayor regularidad.

Ser el contador de una de las empresas más importantes de Gran Bretaña no era fácil, menos cuando alguien ha modificado los libros frente a tu nariz y tienes pérdidas millonarias. Su jefe lo había sacado de las casillas, atosigándolo con preguntas que no podía responder. Sabía que pronto lo despedirían y que tendría que volver a vivir con sus padres y su hermano que parecía odiar su existencia. Menudo golpe de suerte.

Y para completar su mala racha, su stripper preferido había decidido cambiar de club, y ahora su precioso trasero se había marchado con él. Suspiró y pidió otra copa. Esperaba que su reemplazo pudiera mantener su vista entretenida por al menos media hora.

Un muchacho de unos 25 años, cabellos castaño oscuro y una sonrisa de infarto ingresó al escenario, vistiendo únicamente un diminuto jockstrap de color negro cuando Mycroft se disponía a llevarse la copa a los labios. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto de color canela; brazos y piernas bien formados, el abdomen plano, aunque no tenía los abdominales definidos, así como tampoco los pectorales. Se movía con algo de inseguridad, y Mycroft pudo concluir que era la primera vez que hacía algo así. Muchos hombres comenzaron a gritarle que se ponga de espaldas. El hombre parecía nervioso, pero no le quedó más opción que aceptar, dejando a la vista de todos los presentes su redondeado y sublime trasero. El pelirrojo sólo pudo sentir como sus bajas pasiones despertaban de inmediato. Era bellísimo, y quería poseerlo. Descargar sobre él y su cuerpo todas sus frustraciones. Azotar una y otra vez esas perfectas nalgas mientras lo hacía gemir de placer.

Mycroft sabía el funcionamiento del lugar: si querías intimar con alguno de los strippers, debías dejar una buena suma. Se acercó al dueño del lugar y sin dudarlo, pidió una habitación y señaló con total seguridad al moreno, desenfundando un gran fajo de billetes de su bolsillo. El hombre asintió y le indicó el camino hacia la suite privada más exclusiva, donde podía ponerse cómodo para esperar a que el joven termine con su baile.

Se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta, soltando un suspiro de cansancio. Luego, se sirvió un vaso de whisky se dejó caer sobre la cama, dejando que sus pensamientos se desvíen de los problemas, aunque sea por un momento. Entre trago y trago, pensó en lo que le pediría al joven que hiciera con su cuerpo. Nadie sabía sobre su homosexualidad, por lo que para Mycroft era habitual concurrir a esos lugares y dejar que muchachos guapos lo masturben o le den sexo oral. En contadas ocasiones, había penetrado a algunos de ellos. Le encantaba dominar y liberar la mente aunque fuera un consuelo barato. Quizás le pidiera a éste muchacho que se entregara a él, puesto que se había sentido inmediatamente atraído por esos redondos montes.

La puerta lo sacó de sus meditaciones. Allí se encontraba ese cuerpo de infarto, acompañado con la sonrisa perfecta y los ojos llenos de miedo. El fuego de Mycroft se apagó de inmediato. Estiró su mano para indicarle al joven que se acercara. Él obedeció, aunque sus pasos eran lentos y torpes, como si quisiera salir corriendo de ahí lo más pronto posible. Mycroft lo ayudó a recostarse y lo tapó con cuidado. Luego, ante su mirada de desconcierto, preguntó su nombre. “ _Silver_ ” fue la respuesta. El pelirrojo se inclinó sobre él y besó su frente. Pudo leer en el temblor de su voz que era completamente virgen, y que jamás podría satisfacerlo como él lo necesitaba.

Pero Silver tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó apasionadamente. Recorrió su boca con deseo, permitiéndole a su lengua explorar cada centímetro de ella. Mycroft se separó lentamente para buscar su mirada, que aún era de miedo. Negó con la cabeza cuando el muchacho quiso volver a besarlo, separándose y saliendo de la cama.

_\- ¿Cómo es tu nombre real? ¿Qué edad tienes y por qué haces esto si no te gusta?_

_\- Greg_ –respondió con voz queda- _Tengo 24 y necesito el dinero para mi familia, tengo a mis 3 hermanos a cargo, señor…_

Mycroft suspiró y buscó sus zapatos, dándole la espalda al muchacho. No podía hacerle algo semejante, no cuando él sabía lo doloroso que era ser la vergüenza de la familia. Buscó en sus bolsillos otro manojo de dinero y se lo arrojó a la cama. Los preciosos labios de Greg se abrieron en sorpresa. Luego alzó la mirada hacia Mycroft y rápidamente bajó de la cama, tomándolo de la mano.

_\- Si tengo que perder mi virginidad con alguien, me gustaría que fuera contigo_

_\- No me conoces, muchacho…_

_\- Pero tus ojos me dicen que no vas a dañarme_

Mycroft no dudó. Con firmeza tomó su cabello, haciendo que su cabeza se incline hacia atrás, lamiendo su nuez de Adán sin prisa, provocando en el joven un delicioso gemido, mezcla de dolor y placer. Tras deleitarse con la suavidad de su piel, lo empujó a la cama, dejando que sus manos se deslicen por su torso, descendiendo hacia el elástico del jockstrap, quitándolo poco a poco para deslumbrarse con la agraciada expansión de su miembro semi – erecto, palpitante ante la expectativa.

_\- Ponte en cuatro patas, Silver… ahora eres mío…_

El pelirrojo se colocó detrás de él y dejó caer su ropa. Con ambas manos acarició las redondeadas nalgas de Greg, las más perfectas que había visto en su vida. Tras afirmar sus dedos en ellas y separarlas para descubrir su rosada entrada, hundió su rostro allí, lubricándola con su lengua lentamente. Los sonidos que salían de la garganta de Greg eran el paraíso. Mycroft sentía que podía correrse tan sólo con escucharlo.

Tras asegurarse que la lubricación y la dilatación eran adecuadas, (había dedicado bastante tiempo a trabajar con sus dedos, y Greg resultó ser de lo más receptivo), buscó un condón y después de colocárselo, lo penetró lentamente. El tortuoso e inicialmente lento vaivén se convirtió poco a poco en una perfecta danza de fuego; un sublime ritual en el cual ambos se conectaron en cuerpo y alma. Greg se dejó hacer mientras las manos de Mycroft lo recorrían por completo, encendiéndolo hasta el punto cúlmine del orgasmo. Curiosamente, acabaron al unísono. Sus voces, embriagadas en placer, llenaron el lugar.

Se dejaron caer sobre la cómoda cama, aún unidos. Mycroft besó su espalda con cuidado, como si en cualquier momento fuera a romperse. No entendía el por qué, pero ésta experiencia había sido la mejor de su vida. Y no estaba completamente seguro de querer dejarla ir.

 

Y así fue como día tras día volvió al club, buscando la exclusividad de Silver. Habían llegado a un acuerdo: él podía bailar para quien quisiera, pero su cuerpo sólo le pertenecía a Mycroft. Y el pelirrojo jamás faltó a su cita, dejando grandes cantidades de dinero para ayudar al muchacho, sintiéndose miserable al comprender que Greg jamás lo querría; que sólo estaba con él para salvar su pellejo. Pero eso era mejor que no tenerlo, y lo aceptaba. Porque Greg era algo más. Lo único que, irónicamente opuesto a su apodo, le ponía color a su vida.

Lo que Mycroft desconocía, tras cinco meses de gloriosos encuentros, es que Greg se había enamorado completamente de él a primera vista, y que por eso le había permitido tomar su virginidad. Porque además de ser un bello hombre, le había dado dinero sabiendo que no recibiría sexo a cambio. Lo había valorado como nunca nadie lo hizo antes.

¿Pero cómo un simple bailarín exótico sin nada para ofrecer más que su cuerpo podía lograr enamorar a alguien como Mycroft? Era una utopía.

 

Quizás, en algún momento, si alguno de los dos amantes cobardes se animara a hablar…

Quizás, la vida pudiera unirlos fuera de esas sábanas…

Quizás, sólo quizás…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hasta aquí mi participación en el reto.  
> Espero hayan disfrutado con mis ff.  
> Gracias por leer, Y LARGA VIDA AL MYSTRADE ❤️


	29. AU Apocalipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author: MiraHerondale  
> AU: Apocalipse
> 
> Avisos: muerte de personajes

Despertó con el olor de la carne fresca al fuego, y parpadeó repetidamente mientras se incorporaba, frotándose los ojos. frente al fuego estaba Mycroft, cocinando una pieza de caza que, por tamaño, parecía un ciervo. O, al menos, una de las patas traseras. Frunció el ceño y se preguntó cuanto tiempo había estado durmiendo. La casa en la que estaban se había vuelto fría y el sol había caído en el exterior, la luz difusa de la luna colándose entre las tablillas que tapiaban las ventanas. Había un par de mantas raídas sobre él, cubriéndole y apartándole de las frías temperaturas.

Los pantalones sucios de Mycroft y su camiseta deportiva en iguales condiciones resaltaban contra la luz del fuego.

—¿Amor?

Mycroft se giró para mirarle, y medio sonrió, moviendo la carne al fuego antes de levantarse e ir hacia él.

—Has despertado. Deja que compruebe tu fiebre ¿Cómo te sientes?

Se incorporó en el colchón, sintiéndose ligeramente mareado, apoyándose en el suelo con una mano mientras la de Mycroft, fría, se posaba en su frente, en sus mejillas, y por último en sus orejas. Apretó los dientes al sentir un ramalazo de dolor de cabeza aparecer cuando por fin intentó incorporarse completamente. Cuando abrió los ojos, Mycroft seguía allí, agachado y mirándole. Tenía unas profundas ojeras moradas bajo los ojos y restos de sangre en las mejillas.

—Parece que ya no tienes ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás mareado?

Greg negó suavemente con la cabeza, alzando una mano para limpiar la sangre de su cara y comprobar, aliviado, que no era suya.

—¿Has ido de caza solo? Mycroft...

—Shhh. Estabas enfermo y necesitábamos comer. Además, me las apaño bien con el rifle. No tuve que irme muy lejos.

Greg puso los ojos en blanco, y no pudo pasar por alto la pistola que Mycroft llevaba en el cinturón, colgando de su cadera derecha, opuesta al cuchillo en el otro lado. Quién le hubiera dicho que iba a acabar viendo a Mycroft en ese estado alguna vez, tan solo hacía unas semanas.

Lo ayudó a levantarse y pasó un brazo por su cintura para afianzarlo, solo en caso de ser necesario, mientras iban directos al fuego donde la cena se estaba terminando de hacer. La carne cada vez olía mejor para el hambriento estómago de Greg.

Mycroft lo sentó junto al fuego para que mantuviera el calor, y comenzó a girar la carne de nuevo, teniendo buen cuidado de no dejar nada crudo, prefiriendo chamuscarlo de más.

La razón por la que estaban en aquella casa no podía ser más extraña.

Hacía un par de meses que la gente de todo el mundo había empezado a morir. En extrañas circunstancias, haciendo las cosas más cotidianas. Lo que fuera que los había estado matando se extendió hasta el mundo entero, y la pandemia trajo consigo el caos, la violencia y el miedo. La gente no sabía qué estaba pasando, los gobiernos no podían controlar a las masas ni lo que fuera que estaba matando a todo el mundo. Líderes de países tensos se declararon la guerra bajo la excusa de que uno u otro había lanzado un arma biológica que se le había ido de las manos. Nadie había respondido por el ataque. Los cuerpos sanitarios estaban desconcertados. Se había barajado la posibilidad de que se tratara de una bacteria, un virus nuevo, muy letal y muy rápido. Se estudiaron los cuerpos de los fallecidos bajo unas medidas de seguridad nunca vistas hasta el momento, y aún así, no fue suficiente.

Y tal y como empezó, todo se detuvo.

Dejó de haber muertes masificadas. Dejó de haber un asesino silencioso e indetectable entre los suyos. Todo terminó. Y perdieron a muchos por el camino.

La población mundial había pasado de casi ocho billones de personas, a unos quince mil. En Gran Bretaña, que se conociera, solo quedaban mil habitantes de los setenta mil que había a final de año. Entre ellos, solo cinco eran miembros del gobierno. Entre ellos, se encontraba Mycroft.

Se fundó una colonia en la ciudad, pequeña y protegida en el centro de todo, cerca del Támesis. La paz duró el tiempo que los científicos de todo el mundo, que se habían reunido en Ginebra para tratar de entender el fenómeno conocido como Sueño, dieron la noticia de que se trataba, aparentemente, de un virus que atacaba los componentes genéticos de un patrón específico. Se había vendido como una selección natural a gran escala, favorecido por la masificación y la globalización. Su origen se había dado en Estados Unidos, aunque no estaba claro en qué lugar, pues la primera víctima registrada fue atendida en Washington, pero era Californiano.

Se comenzaron a hacer pruebas a la población restante, pidiendo muestras de ADN de todos los supervivientes. Días más tarde se descubrió que ninguno de los supervivientes poseía el mismo patrón genético que las víctimas. Había una mutación muy pequeña pero que había garantizado su supervivencia. Toda la población mundial era portadora del virus. Y se estaba trabajando en una cura para eliminarlo definitivamente, aún a pesar de que se había asegurado que aquellos que ya no habían muerto, eran inmunes totalmente.

Con tal de repoblar el mundo, se establecieron acuerdos entre los países que habían sobrevivido. Con cuatro votos en contra, y diez a favor, se estableció un régimen de repoblación. Las uniones de los supervivientes debían ser concertadas, y la reproducción controlada. Las libertades civiles quedaron reducidas exponencialmente. Una vez al año, el gobierno se aseguraba de revisar que tanto mujeres como hombres fueran fértiles, y las uniones o relaciones del mismo sexo quedaron vedadas en pos de la reproducción.

Después de que tanto Greg como Mycroft, tras dos años de matrimonio, fueran "reasignados", decidieron huir de la colonia de Londres. Robaron un barco y navegaron hasta Irlanda, instalándose con unos disidentes en una colonia en Dublin.

No obstante, no fueron los únicos en marcharse.

— ¿Sigue dormido?

—No se ha movido. Ayer no conseguí que comiera ni bebiera nada más que un vaso de agua —suspiró Mycroft, dirigiendo una triste mirada hacia el otro rincón de la casa.

Había una habitación al otro lado del pasillo, una habitación sin puerta a través de la que se podía ver una vieja cama. Sobre ella, sentado en la postura del loto, estaba un desaliñado Sherlock Holmes, con la mirada vacía perdida en el infinito.

—Al menos no tiene drogas.

—Nunca subestimes a un adicto, Gregory. Incluso durante el fin del mundo, mi hermano encontraría la manera de destruirse a sí mismo —Mycroft descolgó la carne y sacó tres platos. Luego, con el cuchillo, empezó a cortar lonchas de la carne cocinada. A Greg se le hacía la boca agua, pero no pudo evitar sentir un apretón en el corazón mirando a Sherlock. Sintió su estómago cerrarse cuando vio su mano cerrarse entorno a un objeto metálico, sobre su rodilla. No necesitaba acercarse para saber qué estaba sosteniendo —. Pero por él... Por él, no lo haría.

Sherlock había perdido a John en los últimos días del Sueño. John y él habían seguido resolviendo casos por toda la ciudad, y ambos sabían que cualquier día, cualquier momento, podía ser el último. Se centraron en seguir haciendo lo que mejor sabían hacer. En continuar su vida de la mejor manera posible. En disfrutar el momento.

Una mañana, John simplemente no despertó.

Siempre se lo había imaginado distinto, más dramático. Alguno de ellos simplemente desplomándose al suelo de repente, sin aviso, sin enfermedad, sin malestar. Simplemente cayendo fulminado, tal y como habían visto todos muchas veces. Pero no fue así. Fue apacible, silencioso. Y Sherlock había dormido muy poco desde entonces. La mayor parte de ellas gracias a sedantes. Si Sherlock seguía funcionado, con las chapas de John siempre en la mano o colgadas al cuello, y no se había matado, había sido porque le prometió a John no hacerlo en caso de que algo así sucediera. Y Sherlock no podía incumplir la última promesa que le hizo a John. Pero no estaba dispuesto a ser parte del programa de cría del gobierno. Así que huyó con ellos, y trató de ser útil, huyendo a su Palacio Mental cuando todo se volvía insoportable. De vuelta con el John que atesoraba en su mente.

Mycroft sirvió la comida a Greg y ambos se alimentaron en silencio, mirándose. Cuando terminaron, Greg se levantó, asegurándole a Mycroft que estaba bien, y trató de convencer a Sherlock de que comiera y bebiera algo. Milagrosamente, se despertó de su trance y se terminó el plato y una botella antes de volver a  sumergirse en su mente. Greg se dio por satisfecho.

Volvió junto a Mycroft, ya tendido en el colchón que compartían, movido para estar junto al fuego. Greg se acomodó a su lado y lo abrazó, sintiéndose extraño tras la enfermedad. Al parecer lo que les hacía inmunes al Sueño no les libraba de las enfermedades como los resfriados comunes.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —susurró Greg, contra el cuello de Mycroft.

Era una pregunta recurrente. En el fin del mundo no había seguridad, no había garantías. Era el apocalipsis, el fin del mundo. Y por algún motivo habían sido afortunados, sobreviviendo. Tenían una segunda oportunidad. Era abrumador tener el peso del futuro de la humanidad sobre los hombros.

—Vivir. Avanzar. Reconstruir. Volver a empezar —contestó Mycroft, encogiéndose de hombros con un suspiro —. La rueda nunca deja de girar, solo cambia la velocidad. La raza humana es una luchadora. Esto es la evolución. El gran lobo malo.

Greg se estremeció, estrechando los brazos en su cintura.

—No va a ser fácil.

Mycroft relajó los hombros, cansado, y miró a su hermano una última vez, viendo una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla. Cerró los ojos y sintió el calor del cuerpo de Greg a su espalda, sintiéndose seguro.

—El cambio nunca lo es.


	30. ¿Puedes decir mi nombre? AU Star Trek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta corriendo por todos los pasadizos de la nave, debe encontrarlo a de lugar. No lo puede dejar solo luego de todos los acontecimientos que sucedió en las últimas horas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fans de Star Trek pueden ya mandarme a matar con un Klingon ah. Porque este crossover quedó re extraño.
> 
> Gracias por leer estos 30 AU's, en serio lo agradezco todo su apoyo y el esfuerzo de los seis participantes que escribieron conmigo :D 
> 
> Autor:TomLiKaulitz  
> AU: Crossover de Star Trek

Caminé por todos los pasadizos de el Enterprise-006, tratando de encontrarlo. Tenía que encontrarlo y no dejarle solo, si lo dejaba, ¿quién me aseguraba que no cometería alguna locura? 

Él no tomó una mala decisión, sólo... Hizo lo mejor que ameritaba el momento. Pero yo sé que se está culpando. 

Aunque su rostro diga lo contrario, Mycroft está sufriendo. 

•••

—¿Qué diablos? 

—Soy yo, Mycroft —le contesté. Fue realmente fácil hackear la clave de su habitación. Aunque estaría quebrando algunas reglas de la Flota Estelar. 

—Vete de aquí, Gregory —bramó con ronca voz.

—Como su médico oficial, me preocupa la situación de mi capitán —recalco ferviente—, y como tu pareja necesito saber cómo te encuentras. 

—Me encuentro bien, gracias por preocuparte. ¿No deberías estar en la bahía médica asistiendo? 

—No. Mycroft sabes perfectamente que el peligro ya ha pasado. Eres tú el que se está lamentando de todo, cuando bien sabes que era la mejor decisión de todas. 

Le grité eso último, Mycroft se quedó callado por un buen rato y luego se puso de pie, caminando hacia donde me encontraba. Me toma de las manos y está temblando las suyas ligeramente. 

—La culpa me está consumiendo, Greg. 

—Entonces compartela conmigo. Porque yo me encargo que todos sobrevivan y fallé. 

—Por mi culpa... 

—No, Myc. No. Los dos, ¿si? —apreté sus manos con las mías. 

Mycroft podría ser un capitán muy eficiente, lógico y carente de sentimientos. Cosa que lo era en un principio, pero algo sucedió o quizá alguien abrió la caja de pandora. Y me siento culpable porque fui yo quien le ofreció esas emociones innecesarias que tanto erradicaba. 

Lo llevé hacia su cama e hice que nos cayésemos en ella. 

—¿Por qué sigues conmigo? Ni siquiera me puedo salvar entonces como voy a salvarte a ti. Dímelo. 

—No lo sé Myc. Realmente no lo sé. Ni siquiera los vulcanos sabrían responderte con toda la lógica que practican ni los Klingons con el honor que sobrellevan. Peor nosotros si somos unos humanos, si nos comparamos a otras civilizaciones, somos unos bebés en pañales. 

Mycroft no dijo más y se quedó dormido tomando de mi mano fuertemente. 

Yo me quedé vigilando su sueño, recordando la tortuosa decisión que tuvo que tomar hace unas horas atrás, mientras nuestra nave estaba en alerta, con los escudos a nivel 5. 

•••

«—Evans, escudos arriba. 

—Sí, capitán.

—Tanikaze, ¿podrías enlazar una comunicación?

—Sí, en eso estoy —paso medio minuto para que nos indicara que están en pantalla. 

—Oh. Pero si es el capitán Holmes, ¿sucede algo? 

—Están apuntando a nuestra nave, ¿acaso usted quiere romper los acuerdos? 

—Oh... claro que sí —el Klingon rompió la comunicación y empezó a atacarnos. 

—Apunten hacia ellos y disparen, artillería, ¿tienen lo suficiente? —pregunto por el intercomunicador. 

—Sí capitán. Hacemos lo que podemos... 

—Ingeniería, ¿pueden darnos velocidad warp 6?

—Sí, pero sufriremos complicaciones. 

Mycroft lo meditó un poco y procedió a comandar. Fuimos a velocidad warp 6, yo salí del puente y corrí a la bahía médica la cual empezaba a tener heridos. Los Klingon no paraban de dispararnos, no éramos una nave de combate sólo una de exploración que apenas contaba con el armamento necesario. 

Si salíamos de esta sería con muchas bajas. Muchas y Mycroft estará lamentándolo por el resto de su vida. 

Y saben no me equivoqué.»

•••

—Mycroft despierta, ¡despierta! 

—¡Agh! —Le sacudí de los hombros. 

—Es sólo una pesadilla... Calma... 

Con los ojos húmedos me abraza como si de un ancla que usan algunos humanos en tierra cuando van al mar. Como un soporte que no durará mucho, porque lo sabe. 

El papel que cumplía no duraría toda mi vida. 

—¿Te quedarás? 

—Sí, Myc. Me quedaré —sabe que le estoy mintiendo. Descubrió que una mentira puede ser tan hermosa al decirla. 

Una mentira bien dicha puede causar alegría, deseo, dolor y sufrimiento. Porque luego de estar en lo más alto, caes, caes como una nave que dejó de funcionar y se va a la deriva en medio del silencio espacial. 

Un silencio que equivale a muerte. 

¿Entonces por qué nos aferramos a seguir juntos? Como dije no lo sé, sólo quiero vivir unos buenos días, vivir el presente y no preocuparme por el pasado y el futuro. Porque uno ya sé que sucedió y lo otro es incierto. 

—¿Puedes decir mi nombre? 

—Gregory... 

—De nuevo... 

—Gregor... —no le dejó terminar y le beso los labios, quiero que por lo menos olvidé este día. Que escape un momento, que lo borré y que se concentre en mi. 

Y que de esta extrañeza de vida se acuerde de la persona que solía ser, antes de conocerme, antes de amarme, antes de entregar su ser por mi. 

Porque en esta realidad que nos tocó nacer... Nuestro amor no valía nada, no salvaba a todo el mundo, ni traería beneficio alguno. 

Así que mientras vivamos, permaneceré junto a mi capitán.


End file.
